Pequeños Descubrimientos
by Yvarlcris
Summary: Steve está aprendiendo muchas cosas sobre Danny… la mayoría de las veces, los resultados son inesperados. slash, cómo no. COMPLETO
1. La Música

Bueno, esto es una colección de situaciones cotidianas en la vida de Danny y Steve... pero claro, ellos hacen las cosas a su manera... y nunca nada es tan inocente como debiera ser.

Espero que os divierta y os guste.

De momento la idea es que sean todas humorísticas, si luego se me ocurre alguna angustiosa, se avisará.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen... Ojalá lo hiciesen, así estarían juntos y felices...

* * *

><p>1: LA MÚSICA.<p>

-¿Me vas a explicar por qué estamos haciendo esto?- Joe White se secó el sudor de la calva con un pañuelo.

Y ese era el problema, que ni el propio Steve estaba muy seguro de por qué.

-¿Valor sentimental?- aventuró- Era de mi madre…

-Me parece estupendo que quieras tener un recuerdo de tu madre en casa pero… ¿No podía ser algo más pequeño?

El SEAL le dirigió una sonrisa a modo de disculpa.

-Posiblemente no era así como esperabas pasar la mañana del domingo…

Joe sonrió.

-Siempre he dicho que quería hacer cosas nuevas… desde luego jamás había hecho algo como esto. Por cierto, ¿y Danny? ¿No está viviendo en tu casa?

-Sí, pero ha ido con Grace al acuario.

-¿Y no has ido con ellos?

-A veces necesitan algo de tiempo para ellos dos. Además, tenía que mover esto.

-¿No podíamos esperar a que vuelva? Seguro que entre los tres es más fácil.

A ver cómo explicaba ahora que precisamente hacía eso aprovechando que su amigo no estaba porque quería sorprenderlo sin que pareciese que…

-Bueno… ya sabes cómo es… se estaría quejando continuamente.

Joe le miró, conocía bien a Steve y le hacía gracia que éste aún pensase que podía engañarle.

* * *

><p>Todo había comenzado una tarde. Estaban en el sofá, sentados sin apenas espacio entre ellos, como era costumbre ya. Danny pasaba informes en el portátil y Steve veía algo en la televisión. En ese momento, sonó un mensaje instantáneo en el ordenador de su amigo, por fin lo habían reconciliado con las nuevas tecnologías.<p>

Steve no era un cotilla. Le gustaba tener su privacidad y por eso dejaba a los demás la suya, pero no pudo evitarlo. Es decir, ¿desde cuándo Danny contestaba a un mensaje escribiendo_** "¿Qué llevas puesto?"**_?

Y la respuesta… **_"Para ti nada, bombón"_** tampoco había sido muy tranquilizadora.

Tuvo que leer, temía por la integridad de su amigo. ¿Acaso se había metido en extrañas páginas de contactos?

-¿Con quién hablas?- preguntó fingiendo desinterés mientras cogía su cerveza y bebía un sorbo.

-Con un amigo de Jersey.- contestó mientras escribía **_"Tú sí que sabes lo que me gusta"_**

El SEAL se atragantó.

Y ahora sí, estaba actuando como un cotilla y un mal amigo, leyendo la conversación del policía que de momento era completamente inofensiva. Preguntas sobre los hijos, el trabajo… y de pronto hablaron de aquello. Algo que, al parecer, Danny hacía y nadie sabía.

Así que decidió que era una faceta de Danny que quería ver.

Después de asegurarse de que aquel cibercoqueteo era inofensivo, una broma entre buenos amigos.

* * *

><p>Danny entró.<p>

Reinaba el silencio.

Steve había mencionado que llamaría a Joe, así que posiblemente estarían disparando a algo o haciendo cosas de Marines.

Y entonces lo vio.

Allí, en el centro del salón.

Grande.

Imponente.

Steve tendría que explicarle cómo había crecido aquello en su salón.

De todas formas…

Ahora no había nadie…

Y hacía tanto tiempo ya…

Su madre había insistido en que el pequeño Daniel fuese a clase de piano, la verdad es que se le daba bien, pero había tenido que vender el suyo para mudarse a Hawaii.

Una de las separaciones más duras de su vida, después de Grace y el perro.

Cuando se dio cuenta, Steve estaba escuchando apoyado en la puerta que conducía a la playa. Venía de nadar. Parecía mentira que no se le hubiese ocurrido esa opción.

Se incorporó de golpe.

-Perdona Steve.

-¿Por qué?

-Sé que no te gusta que toque en tus cosas…

-No te preocupes. Me gusta como tocas.

-Hace mucho que no lo hago, estoy algo desentrenado.

-Mi madre solía tocar- dijo acercándose-. Intentó que yo lo hiciese, pero no se me daba bien.

El SEAL se sentó en la butaca e intentó dar un par de notas moviendo sus manos con una inusual torpeza en él.

Al cabo de un rato, Danny no pudo más. Se situó detrás de él e intentó colocarle la espalda en la postura correcta.

Steve sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo cuando sintió las manos de su amigo. Una en la espalda, otra en el estómago, tratando de enderezarle. Ahora Steve se arrepentía de no haberse puesto algo al salir del mar, notar las manos de su amigo directamente sobre su piel…

Estaba muy cerca, y su voz sonó como un susurro.

-Intenta sentarte un poco más recto.

EL estómago de Steve comenzó a hacer cosas extrañas.

Las manos de Danny abandonaron su posición y el Marine ya las estaba echando de menos… hasta que se posaron en sus hombros…

El escalofrío ahora se desplazó, estaba justo en su parte baja. Steve comenzó a sudar… el bañador no iba a ayudarle a disimular si la cosa seguía aumentando.

Las manos bajaban, y recorrían sus brazos con suavidad. Danny parecía demasiado enfrascado como para darse cuenta de lo que estaba provocando.

-Coloca los codos así… y gira la mano.

Ahora fue insoportable. El rubio se había apoyado literalmente en la espalda de su amigo para alcanzarle la mano, haciendo que el contacto fuese total. Steve podía sentir la respiración de su compañero justo al lado de su oído.

Se separó de golpe y corrió escaleras arriba.

Danny frunció el ceño, sin comprender.

-¿Steve?

* * *

><p>¿Comentarios?<p> 


	2. El Masaje

**Chaneta, eminahinata**, como siempre, gracias por vuestros comentarios!

miles de besos a mi Mcflurryta y a mi amada CellyLS, sin ellas no sería nada.

Gracias a todos los que han leído, puesto alertas...

Espero que os divirtais leyendo tanto como yo escribiendo!

* * *

><p>2: EL MASAJE<p>

-Me estás poniendo nervioso, Steve, ¿ocurre algo con tu hombro?

El SEAL miró a su amigo, sin comprender.

-Llevas media hora palpándote el trapecio. ¿Te duele?

-Sólo está algo contracturado, creo.

-Ya, posiblemente no tenga nada que ver con colgarse de cornisas, lanzarse desde un tercer piso…

-Se escapaba el sospechoso, Danny.

-Claro, claro.

Continuaron viendo el partido hasta que Steve se volvió a masajear la zona. El policía suspiró y apagó la televisión.

-Muy bien, vamos. – dijo incorporándose y haciendo un gesto para que le siguiese.

Steve frunció el ceño, pero se levantó.

El rubio subió las escaleras y se dirigió a la habitación de su amigo, que le seguía con una expresión confusa.

-Túmbate- le ordenó el rubio señalando la cama con la cabeza- y quítate la camiseta.

El capitán de fragata estaba seguro de que si abría más los ojos se le saldrían de las órbitas.

-Venga… hice un par de años de fisioterapia, seguro que puedo hacer algo para ayudarte.- dijo mientras caminaba hacia el baño en donde era casi seguro que Mcgarret tuviese algún aceite o pomada que le sirviese. Antes, abrió el agua caliente y trató de que sus manos estuviesen a una temperatura agradable.

Cuando volvió a la habitación, encontró a su jefe boca abajo en la cama, con la espalda al descubierto… no pudo dejar de sorprenderle lo fácilmente que había acatado sus órdenes el moreno. Debía estar muy dolorido para haberse comportado de forma tan dócil.

Se situó sobre las piernas de su amigo y comenzó el masaje. Hubiese sido mucho más fácil en una camilla, o incluso si hubiese acostado al SEAL sobre una mesa, pero había que arreglarse con lo que tenían a mano.

Comenzó a masajear.

Steve estaba realmente contento de estar boca abajo, la simple idea de que su compañero le fuese a dar un masaje había sido suficiente para cambiar el curso de su riego sanguíneo, aunque todavía no sabía bien por qué.

Y no mencionemos el momento en que el rubio le ordenó tumbarse en la cama y quitarse la camiseta… había obedecido rápidamente, más que nada para ocultar una parte de su cuerpo que acababa de dar un pequeño salto de alegría.

Encima ahora se acababa de sentar sobre él. Tenía a su amigo literalmente "encima" y recorría su espalda con aquellas manos… No sabría si sería capaz de…

-OOOOOOooooohhhhh!- exclamó

-¿Te he hecho daño?- su amigo se inclinó hacia delante para ver la cara de su amigo.

-No, no, todo lo contrario- respondió el SEAL apresuradamente.

Oyó al rubio reír antes de retomar su tarea.

-Mmmmmmm- El Capitán de fragata se sentía incapaz de contener sus gemidos, aquel masaje era espectacular, o simplemente saber que era Danny quien lo daba lo hacía increíble, sensual, estaba seguro de que acabaría manchando los pantalones-. ¡Oh! Sííííííí….

-Steve, creo que deberías contenerte un poco- la voz del policía denotaba que estaba sonriendo.

-Mmmmm… lo sé, sólo que…. ¡Dios! ¡Justo ahí! ¡Oooohhhh!

-Estoo… Mcgarrett…- Danny comenzaba a sonar incómodo, pero continuaba masajeando su espalda. ¿Quién iba a pensar que el ninja podía resultar tan ruidoso?

-¡Dios! ¡Dios! ¡DIOS, DAAAAANNYYYYYYY!

Su amigo carraspeó, claramente incómodo.

-Bueno, creo que es suficiente por hoy… dijo bajando de la cama. Cubrió la espalda del SEAL y le impidió incorporarse, ignorante del hecho de su compañero no lo haría, pues tenía un pequeño gran problema que solucionar- quédate ahí… un ratito… reposando… unos 15 minutos serán suficientes… sí, más o menos…- dijo retrocediendo. Luego se dirigió al otro baño con la mayor dignidad posible y se encerró dentro.

¿Le había temblado la voz a su amigo? Steve se quedó ahí, intentando bloquear las imágenes que acudían a su mente. Luego le pediría disculpas al rubio por haber montado tanto escándalo.

* * *

><p>¿Comentarios?<p> 


	3. El baño

**Chaneta, eminahinata**, **Arthanis, Vismur**... No sabéis cuánto agradezco vuestros comentarios!

**Mcflurryt**a y **CellyLS**, como siempre, sois mi inspiración.

Este es algo más tranquilito...

* * *

><p>3: EL BAÑO<p>

Había sido una dura semana. Días repletos de horas extra y carentes de minutos de sueño. Días llenos de estrés y café.

Todo para que casi se les escape el culpable en el último momento por falta de pruebas.

Por supuesto que Steve si iba a saltar unas cuantas normas para conseguir esas pruebas… pero el sospechoso había abusado de varias adolescentes. Había abusado de ellas hasta acabar con sus vidas, así que Danny no se sintió con ganas de impedir que su jefe hiciese _lo que tuviese que hacer _para evitar que saliese impune.

Aunque esos supusiese montones de papeleo…

…Y una llamada posterior.

-Acaba de llamar el gobernador tengo que ir a hablar con él urgentemente- dijo el SEAL asomándose a la puerta del despacho.

Danny le dirigió una mirada de ánimo.

-¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

-No es necesario…

-Sí, puedes llevarte el coche- dijo el rubio adivinando la expresión de su amigo-. Probablemente siga con el papeleo cuando hayas terminado.

-Te recogeré entonces- en el rostro del Marine se dibujó la primera sonrisa relajada de la semana.

* * *

><p>-<em>¿Danny? ¿Sigues en el cuartel general?<em>

-No. Kono me ha traído a casa… ¿Todo bien?

_-Sí, bueno…hum… al final nos hemos entendido… más o menos… entonces iré directamente a casa. Te veo en quince minutos._

-Muy bien.

Danny esbozó una sonrisa. Había estado casado lo suficiente como para saber lo que hacía falta para acabar un mal día… y después de dos horas de reunión con Denning, Steve lo iba a necesitar.

* * *

><p>Cuando Steve entró, cerrando la puerta con un poco de fuerza de más, esperaba que su amigo le esperase en el sofá, con un par de cervezas. Sin embargo, se lo encontró en la cocina. Se dejó caer en una de las sillas y le observó en silencio.<p>

-¿Cómo ha ido?- preguntó el rubio sin darse la vuelta.

Steve no dejaba de pensar en que había algo obsceno en cómo el policía estaba manipulando aquel calabacín. Suspiró.

-Estaba muy enfadado, la verdad. Pero acabó comprendiendo que todo aquello había sido necesario.

-¿Comprendiendo?

-Bueno… más o menos…

-¿Hubo muchos gritos?

-Bastantes… pero la mayoría fueron suyos- se excusó el moreno.

-Estoy convencido.

Steve levantó una ceja mientras seguía observando a su compañero, que continuaba preparando lo que fuese que estaba haciendo.

-¿Qué haces?

-La cena.

-Ya, Danny, eso puedo verlo, pero ¿qué estás preparando, exactamente?

-Pastel de verduras.

Hasta ese momento, el Marine no fue consciente del hambre que tenía. Continuó mirando al rubio mientras éste cocinaba. La idea de Danny preparándole la cena hizo que su estómago diese un vuelco. Su mente empezó a llenarse de imágenes en las que cocinaban juntos, rozándose de vez en cuando…

- ¿Por qué no te das una ducha?- preguntó el policía.

"¿Tanto se notaba?" El SEAL no pudo evitar observar su entrepierna, todavía no se podía apreciar que… Luego se dio cuenta de que su compañero no se había girado aún.

-¿Cómo dices?- preguntó después de aclararse la garganta.

-Te vendrá bien relajarte un poco, una buena ducha de agua caliente hace milagros.

-Sí, por supuesto, iré ahora.- aunque tal vez necesitase agua fría, en ese momento-. Volveré en tres minutos.

-Seguro- el rubio soltó una carcajada.

* * *

><p>Eso sí que no se lo esperaba.<p>

Al abrir la puerta, una bañera lleva de agua caliente le dio la bienvenida.

Se quitó la ropa rápidamente y se sumergió en el agua con un gemido de placer.

Sonrió.

Este Danny… era increíble.

Le había preparado un agradable baño y estaba allí abajo, haciéndole pastel de verduras para cenar…

Él sí que sabía cómo hacerle feliz.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró, contento.

* * *

><p>-¡Hey, SuperSEAL!<p>

La voz de Danny le despertó. El agua estaba tibia, pero aún se estaba bien ahí dentro.

-Te vas a arrugar ahí dentro… Señor _Duchas de tres minutos._

-Lo siento, Danny, ¡creo que me he dormido!- dijo incorporándose y alcanzando la toalla.

De fuera le llegó el sonido de la suave risa de su amigo.

-Cuando quieras, podemos cenar.

-¡Voy ahora mismo!

* * *

><p>-Danny… no tenías que haberte molestado tanto- le dijo el Marine cuando estuvieron en el sofá, con los estómagos llenos después de una cena deliciosa.<p>

-No ha sido molestia. Cuando Rachel tenía un mal día, siempre le preparaba un baño… generalmente iba acompañado de velas, sales aromáticas y espuma, pero no sabía hasta que punto podía ofender a un SEAL con esas cosas. Luego solía unirme a ella… y siempre se quemaba la cena.- añadió evocando otros tiempos.

-No me hubiese importado… lo de la espuma…- añadió rápidamente.

Y si una pequeña parte de su cerebro acababa recordando las palabras de Danny en plena noche, provocándole un sueño en el que el rubio se metía en una bañera llena de espuma con él… Y si se despertaba sudando y pegajoso… era sólo porque tal vez había comido demasiado pastel.


	4. La Enfermedad

**Chaneta, eminahinata**, **Arthanis, Vismur, lea1- santome**... Millones de gracias por los comentarios espero que esta serie esté resultando de vuestro agrado.

**Mcflurryt**a y **CellyLS**, gracias por vuestras lecturas y ánimos

Ahora toca uno más tierno.

* * *

><p>-Había pensado que podíamos ir a tomar algo para celebrar el fin del caso… pero, si lo prefieres, podemos ir a casa- Steve observó con preocupación el agotado rostro de su amigo.<p>

-Estamos todos igual de cansados, Steve- contestó Danny haciendo un gesto-. Las vigilancias nocturnas han sido para todos.

-Pero solo tú has estado cuidando de tu hija enferma.

Efectivamente unos días antes de que les asignasen aquel trabajo, Danny había tenido que cuidar a la pequeña Grace, que había caído enferma cuando Rachel y Stan tenían un viaje ineludible. Como la niña tenía fiebre, habían decidido que lo mejor sería que su padre se mudase a la mansión de los Edwards, evitando traslados aparatosos.

Por suerte, su madre había vuelto cuando Danny le informó del caso, y ambos se turnaron hasta que la pequeña estuvo mejor.

* * *

><p>Entraron en el bar. Joe White estaba en la barra jugando con su cerveza.<p>

-¡Joe! ¡Qué sorpresa!- dijo Steve acercándose a él.

-¡Hola! ¿Cómo está mi equipo favorito? ¿Celebráis algo?

-Un traficante de personas entre rejas- informó Kono con una sonrisa cansada y orgullosa.

-Entonces dejadme que brinde a vuestra salud- dijo el hombre inclinando su cerveza y llamando al camarero para que atendiese a sus amigos.

Llevaban un buen rato en una mesa, charlando sobre temas superficiales, un poco para descargar la tensión de aquellos días, cuando Joe se dio cuenta de que una de sus personas favoritas de aquel equipo estaba algo ausente.

-Estás muy callado _"Danny Boy"_

Se sentó junto a él y pasó su brazo alrededor de los hombros del rubio en un gesto amistoso… sí, realmente le caía bien el compañero de Steve, le hacía reír… y había que estar muy ciego como para no darse cuenta del bien que le había hecho al joven SEAL. Jamás había visto a Mcgarrett tan relajado como cuando el nativo de New Jersey estaba delante.

Por eso le hizo tanta gracia la mirada que le acababa de dirigir el Capitán de Fragata… duró unos segundos escasos, pero Joe pudo ver cuánto acababa de molestar a su discípulo con lo que acababa de hacer.

-Supongo que es el cansancio… _"Funky Joe"_

Joe White era como un padre para él, se repetía Steve, y Danny era su amigo… así que no debería sentirse tan traicionado por el simple hecho de que estuviesen dirigiéndose aquellas palabras afectuosas… pero algo irracional se había formado en su interior.

Steve sintió su pecho encogerse y la rabia crecer más y más.

No tenía sentido, pero ahí estaba.

Lori observaba la escena algo confusa.

-No tienes buen aspecto- le decía Joe inclinándose para verlo mejor… De paso contaba mentalmente.

-Tal vez será mejor que vayamos a casa- dijo Steve algo molesto.

No había llegado ni a "tres". Joe no veía el momento de estar solo en su casa para reírse a gusto. Pero aún podía divertirse algo más. Puso su mano sobre la frente del rubio.

Se acabó la broma.

-Steve… creo que es mejor que os vayáis. Juraría que Danny tiene fiebre.

El líder del 5.0, que acababa de hacer un ejercicio de contención terrible para no apartar a su mentor de un manotazo, le dirigió una mirada de preocupación antes de acercarse a su compañero.

-Danny, ¿estás bien?

-Sólo algo cansado.

Vale que tal vez estuviese aturdido, pero el pobre policía no tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado hasta el coche.

-Steve…

-Dime- el moreno contestó sin apartar la vista de la carretera.

-¿Acabas de arrastrarme fuera del bar?

-No te he arrastrado, sólo te he cogido del brazo y…

-Y me has arrastrado.

-Bueno… si lo ves así…

-No había necesidad.

-Pero es que estabas muy pálido.

-Sí, cuando duermes poco, suele pasar. ¿Te has mirado al espejo últimamente?

-Y hace unos días te quejabas de dolor de garganta.

-¿Y? esa no es razón para que me agarres y…

-Bueno, descansar no te vendrá mal.

El rubio suspiró, pero tampoco lo negó, lo cierto es que en ese momento se sentía tan a gusto que podría echarse un sueñecito ahí mismo.

* * *

><p>-Hey, Danny… hemos llegado- Steve movió a su amigo con suavidad.<p>

-¿Mmmmmm?

Cuando el rubio abrió los ojos, Steve pudo ver que éstos estaban acuosos.

-Vamos a casa, te daré algo para bajar la fiebre.

-Estoy bien aquí. ¿No puedo quedarme un ratito?

-No, ven.

El rubio iba directo al sofá cuando Steve se interpuso en su camino.

-De ningún modo. Sube a la habitación de arriba. Hoy no hay tele para ti…

El SEAL corrió escaleras arriba y con una rapidez digna de la marina, cambió las sábanas y preparó la cama para su amigo.

-Esto es ridículo, Steve. Sólo estoy un poco cansado… como lo estamos todos.

-Y dormirás mejor aquí. Y no me vengas con olas, apenas puedes mantenerte en pie, seguramente te dormirás en cuanto te acuestes. Voy a buscarte algo para la fiebre. En cuanto vuelva, quiero que estés ahí dentro- dijo señalando la cama con la cabeza.

Cuando Steve salía de la cocina con un vaso de agua, el sonido de una apresurada carrera le hizo subir las escaleras de dos en dos. Se encontró a su amigo en el pasillo y le miró con preocupación. Estaba todavía más pálido.

-¿Todo bien?

El rubio negó con la cabeza.

-Acaba de ser el fin de mi récord. Ya sabes… 18 de Mayo de 1996…

Steve le dirigió una mirada confusa. Agarró a Danny, que se acababa de tambalear un poco, mientras éste se explicaba.

-Acabo de perder la cena- musitó el detective mientras era llevado de vuelta a la habitación.

* * *

><p>Steve observaba a su amigo algo inquieto.<p>

Se había levantado tantas veces al baño que Steve tenía serias dudas de que le quedase algo dentro. Encima le había subido tanto la fiebre que la última vez se había desmayado en el pasillo. Al final, harto de levantarse cada vez que oía un ruidito, el SEAL había optado por meter a su compañero en su cama, así lo vigilaría mejor.

Ahora el rubio tenía fuertes temblores provocados por escalofríos.

Y Steve, uno de los más jóvenes SEALS de la Marina, que destacaba siempre por su gran aplomo, estaba ahora al borde del pánico.

-Danny, Danny despierta, vamos a ir al hospital- susurró inclinándose sobre el hombro del rubio.

Tenía sudores fríos.

El policía murmuró unas cuantas incoherencias, entre ellas, el Marine sólo pudo distinguir la palabra "Grace". Y entonces trató de hacer memoria y recordar qué era lo que había tenido ella, cuál era la enfermedad que había padecido. Recordaba al rubio diciendo algo, echándole la culpa a un tal Tommy, pero nada más.

* * *

><p>Posiblemente no había sido una gran idea.<p>

Desde luego, no la que tendría un SEAL con aplomo de acero.

Pero el crimen ya estaba cometido, posiblemente ahora mismo todos los habitantes de la mansión de los Edwards estaban a pie por culpa del teléfono.

Una voz adormilada le contestó desde el otro lado de la línea.

-¿Diga?

-¿Rachel?

-¿Quién es?

-Soy Steve…

-¡Oh, Dios Mío! ¿Ha ocurrido algo? ¿Está Danny bien?- la ex mujer de su compañero parecía completamente despierta ahora.

-Sí, es sólo que está enfermo… tiene mucha fiebre, escalofríos… y me preguntaba si tal vez…

-Le dije que no viniese durante el caso, que si venía sin haber dormido lo único que haría sería enfermar él- comenzó a decir la mujer-. Pero, claro, no podía hacerme caso por una vez en la vida. A Grace le contagiaron una neumonía vírica. Con antibióticos, líquidos y reposo se pondrá bien.

-¿No necesita hospitalización?

-No, ¿le has dado algo para la fiebre?

-Paracetamol.

-Mañana llévalo a urgencias, pero verás como pronto tendrás a Danny quejándose por todo.

Eso era exactamente lo que el Marine quería.

* * *

><p>-¿Sopa?<p>

El rubio aún tenía fiebre, el viaje a urgencias lo había agotado tanto que ni siquiera había sido consciente de que había estado recostado sobre el hombro de su amigo durante todo el rato que estuvieron en la sala de espera, ocasionando un montón de miradas de simpatía por parte de las enfermeras que pensaban que esa sí que era una pareja encantadora. Steve sí se había dado cuenta, pero eso no le impidió continuar pasando su mano por los cabellos de su compañero mientras le susurraba que se iba a poner bien.

-El médico ha dicho que tienes que tomar muchos líquidos, y la sopa es líquida.

-Sorprendente, Mcgarrett.

-Y una de estas- dijo tendiéndole el antibiótico.

-Eso no es líquido.

-Danny…

El policía sonrió y, obedientemente, se tomó su comida. Una vez hubo terminado, consiguió que su amigo se sentase junto a él y volvió a recostarse sobre el pecho del SEAL. Le gustaba estar ahí.

Steve le dirigió una sonrisa llena de ternura cuando oyó la suave respiración que indicaba que el detective se había dormido. Una parte de él deseaba que Danny no se curase nunca, porque se estaba acostumbrando a tenerlo en su cama, dormido en sus brazos, y, lejos de parecerle incómodo, no dejaba de sentir un agradable calor que le invadía el pecho.


	5. La Operación Encubierta

**Chaneta, eminahinata**, **Arthanis, Vismur, lea1- santome**... agradeceros los comentarios, en serio, sois personas maravillosas.

**Mcflurryta** y **CellyLS**, os quiero mucho, mucho, mucho

Se supone que iba a colgar otro... pero este se me ocurrió ayer...

A ver si os reis un rato.

Espero que os guste... Voy a ir alternando los tiernecillos con los de este estilo, para que haya algo de todo.

* * *

><p>-¡Esto es ridículo!- exclamó Danny, exasperado.<p>

Por primera vez, Steve tuvo que darle la razón. Ahora comprendía por qué Chin se había negado a participar en aquella operación y por qué a Kono le había dado aquel repentino ataque de risa.

Cuando habían accedido a infiltrarse en la fiesta de aquella mujer, alguien debía haberles advertido.

-No pienso salir así.

-Tenemos que hacerlo.

Danny le miró con cara de pena… después, viendo el imperturbable rostro de su amigo, suspiró.

-Pues saldrás tú primero, con un poco de suerte se desmayarán al verte y no se fijarán en mí.

"Imposible" pensó el SEAL observando a su compañero. Aquella camiseta y aquel pantalón tan ajustados no dejaban absolutamente nada a la imaginación… Lo cierto es que no se podía negar que Danny estaba imponente.

El Marine tragó saliva diciéndose a sí mismo que aquel no era el momento para pensar en lo que estaba pensando.

Tampoco ayudaba la forma en la que los ojos del rubio le acababan de recorrer de arriba a abajo… ni la forma en que se había humedecido los labios después.

Tenían que investigar la muerte de varias mujeres. Al parecer, lo único que tenían en común era que iban con asiduidad a las fiestas de Madamme Mounier, así que lo más acertado parecía investigar por ahí.

Debieron haberse echado atrás en el preciso instante en el que descubrieron que los únicos hombres que formaban parte de aquellas fiestas eran los que iban contratados para formar parte del servicio.

Pero no, lo que se les ocurrió fue solicitar un puesto.

También pudieron darse cuenta cuando la mujer puso a todos los hombres que se presentaban al trabajo en línea y comenzaba a observarlos detenidamente… enviando a casa a los menos agraciados o a los que estaban en peor forma física.

Danny estaba convencido de que Steve podría colarse en la fiesta sin problema.

-Me parece que no vas a tener quien te cubra la espalda- murmuró a su compañero viéndose excluido del personal.

Madamme Mounier se detuvo frente al rubio y le dirigió una mirada de aprobación.

-Tú, quítate la camisa- le dijo con un marcado acento francés. Danny mantenía que era fingido.

-¿Perdón?- el detective sintió a su compañero tensarse a su lado

-La camisa. La quiero fuera.

¿Se habría dado cuenta de que era policía y estaría buscando micrófonos? Comenzó a desabotonarse.

-Mmmmmm- ronroneó la mujer pasando una roja uña por el pecho descubierto del hombre.

Steve no pudo evitar mirar a su amigo y recrearse en aquella visión. La culpa era de Danny, si no fuese siempre tan vestido, ahora él no estaría observándolo hipnotizado… Ni deseando cortarle aquel dedo a esa estúpida francesa que osaba tocar a su… Un momento, ¿qué era eso? ¿Por qué estaba pensando él aquello?

Maldito Danny sin camisa.

Y ahora estaban los dos junto con otros hombres vestidos de aquella manera en una habitación, esperando que la dichosa señora apareciese y les dejase salir.

Para colmo, ninguno de sus compañeros había trabajado ahí antes.

Esa operación estaba destinada al fracaso.

-Muy bien, chicos, podéis salir.-Ahí estaba la francesa de California, como Danny la llamaba-. Vosotros dos, poneos de momento detrás de la barra.

-¿A esto llama una barra?- protestaba Danny- Fíjate, ni siquiera puedo ponerme de lado de lo estrecho que es este sitio.

-Míralo por el lado bueno, Danny- le dijo Steve señalándole a los demás chicos, que tenían que pasearse con las bebidas por la estancia esquivando a un montón de mujeres enloquecidas que no perdían ni una sola oportunidad para tocarles cualquier parte del cuerpo que tuviesen a mano.

-¿Es una venganza feminista? Juro que nunca le he faltado al respeto a una mujer… con la posible excepción de Rachel, y las ex mujeres no cuentan- musitó el de Jersey, angustiado. Justo en ese momento le llamaron del otro lado.

El SEAL se quedó congelado donde estaba, su amigo acababa de rozarle sin querer al pasar, y el marine acababa de sentir cierta parte de su compañero…

La misma parte que ahora comenzaba a aumentar de tamaño en su cuerpo.

Esto no podía estar sucediendo.

Disimuladamente, lanzó una mirada para ver si su amigo se había dado cuenta.

Fue recibido por una clara visión del perfecto trasero del rubio, que estaba de espaldas a él.

El Marine cogió el cubo del hielo… no había otra salida…

-Gracias, estaba buscándolo-le dijo el policía cogiendo el cubo de sus manos.

-Nooo…Danny… trae eso…

-Es que lo necesito para…- el detective bajó la vista- ¡Santa Madre de Dios!- exclamó antes de acercar el frío objeto a la completamente hinchada entrepierna de su jefe-. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Sí, a él se lo iba a explicar, precisamente…

-Eh, "tatuajes", ven aquí-Madamme Mounier ni se molestaba en saber los nombres de la gente que trabajaba para ella.

Danny y Steve se miraron, desesperados.

-Vamos, no tengo todo el día, una de mis clientas quiere conocerte.

-Y vaya si te va a conocer- musitó Danny volviendo a admirar el cuerpo del SEAL y acercándose el cubo.

Mientras Steve caminaba en dirección al cuarto que le había indicado la francesa, su amigo no dejaba de sorprenderse. Incluso en una situación como aquella, el Marine caminaba con elegancia y seguridad entre las mujeres que no dejaban de rozarse contra él ni de tocarle, tremendamente excitadas por el hecho de que el hombre luciese en todo su esplendor.

Si eso le hubiese ocurrido a Danny estaba seguro que tardaría unos tres años como mínimo en volver a poder alcanzar el "esplendor" de nuevo.

Aunque el cuerpo de Steve era como para estar orgulloso.

Aquellos músculos, esa cara, ese… todo en él era fascinante.

Sí, ese hombre era un sueño hecho realidad.

El rubio se descubrió a sí mismo tratando de memorizar cada curva, cada línea del cuerpo de su jefe… Sin dejar de apretarse contra el hielo, porque estaba notando que el problema de Steve era contagioso.

-No te preocupes- ronroneó la francesa de nuevo… ¿De dónde había salido esa? ¿En serio había estado tan absorto en la contemplación de su compañero que no se había enterado de que la uña dichosa de la francesa de California recorría ahora su columna?- No te iba a dejar solo- decía.

El Marine continuaba su camino entre las enloquecidas mujeres, se dio la vuelta buscando la confirmación sobre qué puerta tenía que abrir.

Sin previo aviso, la mujer agarró el cubo que Danny continuaba sujetando. Observó al hombre y, creyendo que había sido ella la causante de la reacción corporal de su "nuevo juguete", se abalanzó sobre él y comenzó a besarlo. Sus manos recorrían el cuerpo del policía... al completo… recreándose bien en determinadas zonas… El pobre detective trató de sacársela de encima sin éxito.

Un SEAL furioso apareció de la nada, la apartó de un empujón y sacó a su amigo de allí.

Subieron al coche y no intercambiaron palabra alguna hasta llegar a casa.

De pronto Danny soltó una carcajada.

Steve le miró sorprendido, sin comprender qué era lo que le hacía tanta gracia.

-Por un momento, Steve, creí que me ibas a sacar de allí como si tú fueses Kevin Costner y yo Whitney Houston en "El guardaespaldas"- dijo el rubio sin dejar de reír.

El SEAL simplemente sonrió… no iba a ser ese el momento en que le dijese a su amigo que había pensado seriamente en sacarlo de aquella fiesta en brazos.


	6. Las Heridas

**Chaneta, eminahinata**, **Arthanis, Vismur, ****Mcflurryta** y **CellyLS: **con todo mi amor... espero que os guste.

Especialmente dedicado a **lea1- santome**... que quería una versión de cierta escena de la película Oyster Farmer pero en versión Mcdanno.

Espero que sea de tu agrado!

* * *

><p>-Por supuesto tenías que ir saltando por los tejados como si fueses Super Mario…"<em>Atajaré por aquí, Danno"<em>

Steve recostó su cabeza en el asiento del Camaro, su amigo no había dejado de hablar desde que habían detenido al sospechoso.

-… y esa manía de las cristaleras… ¿Es algún tipo de trauma infantil?

No, realmente el rubio había empezado antes, probablemente cuando recuperó la consciencia tras la caída.

-Danny, no sabía que ese tejado tenía una cristalera decorativa.

-Y ¿sabes por qué no lo sabías? Pues porque los tejados no son para ir corriendo por ellos. De hecho, sólo debes caminar por ellos si eres un deshollinador, y estamos en Hawaii, así que ni siquiera ellos estarían por los tejados.

El Marine suspiró, arrepintiéndose de haberse negado a ir al hospital.

-El cuartel general está al otro lado, Danny.

-Ya lo sé, pero no vamos a ir allí. Mírate bien, por el Amor de Dios, estás lleno de cortes… probablemente estés estropeando la tapicería de mi coche.

-Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes.

-Me preocuparé por ti cuando empieces a hacerlo tú.

El coche se detuvo frente a la casa de Steve.

-Vamos.

El Marine no se había dado cuenta de cuánto le dolía el cuerpo hasta que se incorporó del asiento. Por suerte, su compañero no había visto su mueca de dolor, o sería otra interminable media hora.

Y eso que estaba entrenado para soportar las peores torturas.

Menos mal que Danny era de los buenos o sería una especie de arma secreta. Veinte minutos con él convencerían a uno de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de que se callase.

-¿Vas a entrar o prefieres quedarte ahí de pie?- le gritó el rubio desde la puerta.

Algo inseguro, el alto le siguió al interior sin saber muy bien qué era lo que pretendía su compañero. Se quedó ahí de pie, sintiéndose incómodo en el sillón de su propia casa.

Lo que no dejaba de ser extraño.

Danny volvió a aparecer con un taburete, un bol, unas gasas, esparadrapo, algodones y agua oxigenada. Como sujetaba la bolsa de los algodones en la boca, le indicó con un gruñido que se sentase.

Atónito, el marine obedeció.

-¿Tengo que hacerlo yo todo?- se quejó el policía cuando, tras haber depositado todo lo demás en una mesa, se giró para encontrarse a su amigo allí sentado, ligeramente tenso. Se acercó a él y con sus manos, agarró la parte inferior de su camisera.

El moreno aún se puso más tenso.

-¿Qué haces?

-Pues limpiarte esas heridas, ¿qué si no? Y créeme si te digo que es más fácil cuando entre la herida y el algodón no hay telas- dijo el hombre tirando de la camiseta hacia arriba-. Bueno… te advierto que esto va a picar un poquito, pero ya si eres capaz de atravesar una cristalera, seguro que esto no es nada.- le dijo con un tono de voz mucho más dulce.

Era increíble cómo el nativo de Jersey era capaz de ir de 0 a 100 y viceversa en cuestión de segundos. Tan pronto parecía que iba a estrangular al Capitán con una de sus corbatas como le hablaba con el tono que usaba para Grace.

El SEAL contuvo la respiración y trató de ocultar el temblor que se adueñaba de su cuerpo mientras el policía continuaba limpiando gentilmente los cortes de su pecho y brazos.

Podía sentir su respiración sobre su piel.

-Vaya desastre que has hecho aquí- murmuró el rubio enviando un suave aire caliente con sus palabras, provocando un nuevo escalofrío en el cuerpo del Marine. Después siguió hablando, pero el moreno no lograba concentrarse en nada de lo que le estaba diciendo, sólo era consciente de la forma en que aquellas manos le recorrían con delicadeza y cuidado, enviando pequeñas corrientes eléctricas por toda su columna vertebral.

-¿Te falta mucho?- preguntó tras carraspear sin confiar en el sonido de su voz cuando consideró que la atención que su compañero estaba prestándole a su abdomen era ya insoportable.

-Me estoy asegurando de que no te has traído ningún _souvenir_- contestó el detective, de nuevo enfadado-. Bueno, esto ya está, ahora ponte en pie.

Steve titubeó y, de pronto, las manos de su amigo le habían agarrado de un brazo y tiraban de él. El pobre SEAL ni siquiera se reconocía a sí mismo ¿se habrá golpeado más fuerte de lo que creía? Volvió a la realidad al oír el ruido de su cinturón.

-¡Danny!- exclamó apartándose de golpe- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

El policía suspiró.

-Has atravesado con tu enorme cuerpo de gigante una cristalera y te has cortado, donde hay cortes, hay sangre, y tus pantalones están rotos y llenos de sangre… _Ergo, _tienes cortes en las piernas-. Contestó molesto volviendo a tomar el control del cinturón, desabrochándolo y quitándole los pantalones.

Aquello no podía estar pasando.

Steve desvió su mirada a una de las ventanas… sí, era mejor ver el mar que pensar que, en ese preciso instante, estaba en ropa interior en el salón de su casa y su amigo estaba arrodillado delante de él con la cabeza muy cerca de… de la… de su…

Trató de tragar saliva, pero su boca estaba completamente seca, de repente.

El SEAL respiró incómodo.

-He dicho que separes las piernas, Steve, un poco de colaboración…- por el tono de voz, aquella no debía ser la primera, ni la segunda vez que el policía le decía eso, al final, el hombre soltó un bufido y optó por hacerlo él mismo.

Steve cerró los ojos al sentir la mano del rubio sobre sus muslos. Su respiración se aceleró.

-¿Estás bien?

Por fin el SEAL bajó la vista…

Mala idea…

No, horrible idea… ahora mismo tenía ante él unos intensos ojos azules que le miraban fijamente desde la zona de… de su… ¿En serio Danny no se daba cuenta de la postura en que estaba?

Sólo acertó a negar con la cabeza y a rezar porque su amigo terminase pronto.

-Ya está. No hay cristales en ninguna y todas están desinfectadas y cubiertas. Se me han acabado las gasas, así que en algunas he puesto tiritas.- Danny se dispuso a recoger las cosas y llevarlas a su sitio. Seguía enfadado

-Gracias, Danny- musitó Steve antes de apresurarse a ponerse su ropa.

Y luego siguió allí, sentado en el taburete. Oyó el teléfono de Danny.

Al rato su compañero regresó tendiéndole el teléfono. Le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva.

-Es Grace, ha visto las imágenes por televisión y quiere saber si su tío Steve está bien- le dijo con tono de reproche.

-¡Hey, pequeña! ¿Cómo estás?- en el rostro del Marine se dibujó una sonrisa. El rubio se fue.

-_¡Hola, tío Steve! ¿Cómo estás? ¡Saliste en las noticias! ¿De verdad atravesaste el techo? ¿Como en las películas?_

-Sí, bueno… es que era de cristal, y caí encima.

-_¿Te duele?-_la voz de la niña sonó tan preocupada que el moreno se sintió culpable.

-No mucho. Además, tu papá se ha encargado de curarme ahora.

-_Dile que les dé un beso, Danno siempre me da un beso antes de ponerme la tirita, y entonces dejan de doler._

Steve sonrió enternecido.

-¿Sabes? Creo que Danno está enfadado conmigo, no creo que quiera hacerlo.

-_Oh… no está enfadado, tío Steve. Cuando yo me hago y ha sido culpa mía, se enfada, pero sólo porque me quiere mucho y se asusta. A Danno no le gusta que nos hagamos daño, tío Steve, mamá dice que, si por él fuera yo estaría envuelta en papel de burbujas… a lo mejor le pasó lo mismo contigo. Tal vez pensó que te habías hecho mucho daño y se asustó._

Y vaya si se había asustado. Kono le había dicho que, cuando vio a su jefe atravesar el cristal, Danny había dejado inconsciente al narcotraficante para que no se escapase y salió corriendo para ver si su compañero estaba bien. Chin estaba convencido de que no había respirado hasta que Steve se movió.

En cuanto acabó de hablar con la pequeña Williams, Steve se dirigió al porche, donde estaba su compañero apoyado en la barandilla, agarrándola con fuerza como si se fuese a caer.

-Danny…estoy bien, estoy aquí- murmuró.

-¡Es que no sé por qué tienes siempre que actuar como si esto fuese una película de acción! ¡Esto es la vida real, Steve! ¡Una caída como la de hoy pudo haber sido tu final!

El marine no estaba acostumbrado a eso. Sí, sus amigos se preocupaban por él, y sus compañeros… pero lo de Danny era algo más allá. Sintió un nudo hacérsele en el estómago.

-¡Y no siempre podré arreglarlo con agua oxigenada y tiritas!- continuaba el rubio con voz temblorosa- Y entonces ¿qué…?

Fue una necesidad, para ambos. Steve se acercó a su amigo y lo abrazó.

-Prometo que tendré más cuidado- susurró el SEAL

-No lo harás, tú eres así- dijo el detective.

-Bueno… ¿y si te prometo que me estudiaré bien que tejados tienen cristales en Hawaii y los evitaré a partir de ahora?

-Idiota.

Steve sonrió al notar a su amigo relajarse.

Danny por su parte, decidió no advertirle que había usado las tiritas de Grace y que ahora su espalda estaba poblada por los personajes de Bob Esponja… ya se daría cuenta la próxima vez que se sacase la camiseta en público.


	7. El Deporte

**Chaneta, eminahinata**, **Arthanis, Vismur, ****Mcflurryta,** **CellyLS,** **lea1- santome**... Va por vosotras, comentéis o no... os quiero igual por vuestras palabras de ánimo

Depués de los dos anteriores, este es algo más cutre... era el que tocaba justo antes de los dos últimos que posteé... pero es que no me pude contener, tenía que colgar esos dos antes que nada.

Espero que este no os decepcione.

* * *

><p>Aquel, sin duda, era uno de los grandes enigmas de la humanidad.<p>

Porque, que Steve supiese, la única forma en que Danny se relacionaba con el deporte, solía ser en el sofá, con una cerveza y unos aperitivos.

Así que, cómo era capaz de cubrirle las espaldas y correr junto a él sin quedarse demasiado rezagado, era un misterio.

Al SEAL nunca le habían gustado los sucesos inexplicables, así que decidió hacer un seguimiento exhaustivo de su compañero.

La mayoría de las veces, ambos iban directamente a casa, pero cuando se separaban, se dedicó a observar detenidamente sus actividades. Lo descubrió dando paseos por la playa… -y le pareció terrible no poder utilizar jamás eso en su favor-, lo acompañó, a su manera, a hacer la compra… -ahora sabía por qué el chocolate parecía regenerarse en su despensa…- Vio cómo compraba algún regalo para Grace,- eso siempre hacía que se quedase en medio de la calle con una idiota sonrisa en la cara… algunas veces alguien lo había descubierto y le había lanzado una mirada de esas que dicen que algo es tierno.

Y un día, por fin, lo descubrió.

El gimnasio de la policía.

Al parecer, Danny iba a horas en las que había poca gente… o más bien, cuando la poca gente que había se comportaba de forma cordial con él.

A pesar de llevar en Hawaii más de un año, el rubio seguía siendo un _haole, _y, según había podido observar esos días, muchos policías celosos de él se encargaban de repetírselo cuando Steve no estaba presente.

Al Capitán de Fragata le costó enormemente no partirles la cara uno por uno… dejaría el cuerpo de policía en menos de la mitad, pero se lo tendrían bien merecido.

El rubio, en cambio, simplemente guardaba silencio, y eso era lo que hacía que al moreno le hirviese la sangre con furia. Su amigo, el que nunca pasaba nada por alto y que había sido capaz de darle un puñetazo a un SEAL de la Marina, no debería tolerar esos comentarios.

Pero cuando esos energúmenos no estaban, el nativo de Jersey pasaba horas en aquel lugar.

Una vez que hizo su descubrimiento, el Marine experimentó varios estados.

1: La rabia, porque su amigo nunca le había comentado nada de eso, y tampoco es que fuese un gran secreto. Es más, el rubio podría habérselo dicho cada vez que el moreno se quejaba de sus costumbres alimenticias y su falta de ejercicio.

2: La alegría, porque, el hecho de que Danny no lo hubiese usado para defenderse significaba que su amigo disfrutaba cuando Steve se metía con él.

3: La curiosidad, porque no podía imaginarse qué haría su compañero en aquel gimnasio… ¿Bicicleta? ¿Algo de cinta? ¿Pesas?

Así que, a pesar de que ya debería dar por concluido su trabajo de investigación, decidió que aún quería saber más.

Por eso, uno de los días en que vio a Danny entrar en el gimnasio, decidió esperar un tiempo prudente para no parecer sospechoso y meterse él también.

Muchos de los policías le miraron sorprendidos.

Al fondo, Danny continuaba su ejercicio en el banco de musculación ajeno a lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Steve nunca lo había visto así.

Sin camiseta…

…Sudoroso…

El marine había visto en su vida a un montón de marines descamisados, hombres con cuerpos de escándalo que harían desmayarse a muchas mujeres. De hecho, no sólo los había visto sin camisa, hasta se había duchado con ellos.

Por eso no entendía muy bien por qué no era capaz de apartar la vista de su amigo.

Sin saber de dónde había venido, una oleada de excitación le recorrió de arriba a abajo.

De hecho, se empezó a hacer notar más bien "abajo"

Allí.

En medio del gimnasio de la policía.

Con unos cuantos miembros del cuerpo delante, para ser exactos.

Se excusó como pudo antes de que fuese demasiado tarde y salió corriendo en dirección a las duchas...

Juraría que había oído a algún policía soltar una risita.


	8. El Amigo

Definitivamente, ese hombre no tenía pinta de ser el repartidor de pizza.

Danny alzó un poco más la vista hacia el visitante, quien le miraba con una mezcla de curiosidad y confusión.

-Disculpe… Estoy buscando a Steve Mcgarrett. Creía que esta era su casa.

-Lo es, pase y póngase cómodo-El rubio se apartó para dejar pasar al hombre-. Iré a buscarle.

-¡Awake wolf!- Steve se acababa de asomar y, en un par de zancadas ya estaba frente al recién llegado. Ambos se dieron un efusivo abrazo.

¿_Lobo despierto_? Por supuesto tenía que haber imaginado que un gigante musculoso como ese tenía que ser otro SEAL… Al menos ese apodo era menos ridículo que "_Rana Mugidora_"[1]

-¿Por qué obligas al servicio a vestirse así?- le preguntó el lobo -. Al menos no le obligas a llevar corbata- continuó riendo alegremente con su ocurrencia.

Este marine tampoco le iba a caer bien, se dijo el policía con una sonrisa forzada.

Steve no pudo contener una mueca.

-Walter… él no es mi mayordomo. Es mi compañero, Danny Williams. Danny, este es Walter Pearman, mi compañero en Annapolis.

Otra vez la falsa sonrisa y un gesto con la cabeza… el muy idiota ni siquiera le había pedido disculpas.

Esperaron a que llegase la cena y los tres compartieron historias y bromas… bueno, Walter y Steve las compartían mientras Danny les miraba mordiéndose la lengua por respeto a su compañero. Walter podría rivalizar con Mcgarrett en cualquier concurso de belleza. Alto, moreno, ojos negros como el carbón, un cuerpo de escándalo… sin embargo, no tenía esa forma de mirar que te dejaba sin respiración, ni esa sonrisa que te hace querer hacer cualquier estupidez simplemente porque no se vaya de su rostro… ¿Por qué estaba pensando él en esto ahora?

-Todavía no puedo creerme que saltases desde aquella ventana para caer justo encima de aquel imbécil- reía Steve.

-¡Anda! Yo pensando que eras tú el único con las neuronas atrofiadas… y resulta que es una cosa del ejército- dijo cuando ya estaba aburrido de sentirse ignorado mientras le obligaban a escuchar lo que pensaban que eran anécdotas divertidísimas y que eran las partes suicidas de misiones "clasificadas".

-Marina…- Por sistema, el SEAL le corregía sin apenas escucharle. Danny estaba convencido de que, si en algún momento decía la palabra "Marina", su amigo le corregiría de todas formas… o incluso le contradeciría con la que sería la versión incorrecta.

Walter le miraba con desagrado.

-Es tarde, ¿no? Tal vez sea el momento de irse a casa- sugirió.

-Sí, en eso estoy completamente de acuerdo.- asintió el detective.

Walter le hizo un gesto.

Danny le hizo otro.

-¿Quieres que te lleve al hotel?- se ofreció.

-No, esperaba que _"Perro tranquilo"**[2]**_ me acogiese en su casa… tenemos mucho tiempo perdido que recuperar…

Danny no pudo evitar mirar a su amigo sorprendido… sobretodo porque éste se había ruborizado levemente.

-¿Tú no te vas a casa?- parecía que el visitante estaba algo ansioso.

-Verás, Walt… es que Danny vive aquí también.

-¿Cómo?... Oh…

-Duerme en el sofá- añadió Steve rápidamente

De pronto, el malhumor que se había ido formando poco a poco en el interior del policía estalló.

-Muy bien, recuperad el tiempo entonces, y seguid llamándoos con esos ridículos nombres de animales, que dicen mucho de vuestra forma de ser.

Se levantó y llevó las botellas de cervezas vacías a la cocina. El Capitán le miró confuso, se disculpó ante su amigo y fue tras él.

-Danny… ¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa?- dijo algo molesto.

-¿A mí? Nada… simplemente me he aburrido de batallitas navales, así que os dejaré revivir viejos tiempo.

-Pero… ¿a dónde vas?

-Creo que podré permitirme unas noches de hotel, mientras el coyote está por aquí.

-Lobo…

-Es lo mismo.

-Pues la verdad es que no, los lobos son más grandes que los coyotes, y tienen la cola menos tupida… además…

Danny bufó y cogió sus llaves.

-No tienes por qué irte…

Steve estaba balbuceando, y, por más que le tentase aquello, Danny ni siquiera tuvo ganas de restregárselo.

-Sólo te diré dos palabras, Steve: Nick Taylor.

-¿Qué insinúas? ¿Acaso crees que todos mis amigos me van a traicionar? Eso te incluiría a ti, ¿Es que piensas hacerlo tú también?- ahora el SEAL estaba herido.

El policía le miró como si no lo reconociese.

-Simplemente, ten cuidado, es lo único que te pido.

* * *

><p>¿Quién podía estar llamando a esas horas? ¿Es que acaso no sabían leer? Había colgado el cartelito,<strong> "NO MOLESTAR"<strong>, eso ponía en la puerta. ¿Tan difícil era?

Frotándose los ojos, abrió la puerta.

-¿Steve?

-Hola…

-¿Cómo me has encontrado? Por supuesto que me has encontrado, ¿has usado tu sentido arácnido? ¿Dónde has dejado al zorro?

Steve sonrió.

-Se ha ido.

-¿Y el tiempo perdido? ¿Qué habéis recuperado, diez minutos?

-Digamos que la cosa no fue como se esperaba.

Danny levantó una ceja.

-No le des vueltas. Simplemente vuelve a casa. No me perdonaría que tirases tu dinero porque un amigo ha venido a visitarme. En mi casa hay habitaciones de sobra, aunque sigas prefiriendo el sofá.

-No estoy tirando el dinero.

-Puedo verlo- comentó el Marine ojeando la estancia-. No sé cómo te las arreglas para encontrar los sitios más miserables de Hawaii.

Danny abrió la boca pero su amigo le interrumpió.

-La Isla no tiene la culpa, Danno. Vamos, volvamos a casa. Es tarde.

El rubio se alejó murmurando algo sobre "ninjas estúpidos", "Rambo" y "estas no son horas", pero cogió su ropa y se vistió de todas formas.

* * *

><p>[1] Esa sería la traducción de Bullfrog, el apodo de Nick Taylor<p>

[2] Traducción de Smooth Dog


	9. Las Mujeres

El editor de Ff... con el que parece ser que no me llevo muy bien, decidió merendarse las dedicatorias del capítulo anterior...

Bueno: sólo deciros que agradezco mucho los comentarios.

**eminahinata: **No puedo esperar a la continuación de tu fic... es genial!

**Arthanis:** Espero que este también te haga sonreír.

**Vismur:** A ver si sigo inspirándote ideas... (como si te hiciesen falta, jejejeje)

**Mcflurryta:** Ya sabes que mis fics con para tí, para que tu eterna sonrisa no se borre...

**CellyLS: **Te echo de menos... :(

l**ea1- santome: **He aquí la idea que se me ocurrió el otro día

A todos los demás: Si os apetece una situación en concreto que queréis que aparezca en esta serie... sólo tenéis que pedirlo

* * *

><p>LAS MUJERES:<p>

-¡Hola! ¿Llego muy tarde?- Los que estaban en la mesa negaron con la cabeza. Kamekona se sentó junto a ellos.- Y bien… ¿Cómo van las apuestas?

-Todavía no me puedo creer que hagáis esto- musitó Lori sacudiendo la cabeza. Kono sonrió mientras Chin le pasaba una servilleta al recién llegado, que la estudiaba concentrado.

-Tú caerás también, es una tradición ya- dijo la morena.

Su compañera negó con la cabeza, no podía ser, ella no caería porque aquello era completamente ilógico. Ni siquiera podía entender por qué Joe White participaba en aquello.

* * *

><p>Había mucha gente aquella noche en la que el 5.0 y sus amigos tomaban algo. Esta vez el caso no había sido demasiado cansado y los miembros de la unidad se sentían con energía más que suficiente para gastar. Steve se removió algo inquieto en el asiento.<p>

-Miradlo, no ha podido volar nada por los aires y no se siente completo.

-Muy gracioso, Danny.

-¿No es eso? Entonces ¿Qué pasa?

-Sólo buscaba a la camarera aquella… la del otro día…

El rubio puso los ojos en blanco.

-Se supone que hoy estás tomando algo con tu _Ohana_.

-Y lo hago.

-¿Mientras buscas a una mujer para…?- hizo un gesto con las manos. Joe disimuló una risita.

-¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

-Si no lo sabes, no seré yo quien te lo explique…

-Buenas noches, capitán- una atractiva mujer morena de ojos verdes se acercó con una libreta. - ¿Lo de siempre?- dijo sin apartar su mirada del atractivo SEAL.

-Sí, gracias- contestó Danny con, tal vez, algo de brusquedad.

La camarera, cuyo nombre era Kiele, se excusó y se marchó.

-¿Por qué has sido tan desagradable?- le reprendió el marine.

-¿Quién? ¿Yo?

-Nadie más ha abierto la boca.

-Sólo le dije que sí, además, tengo sed…

-Danny… ¿Has visto el partido de los Nets?- preguntó Chin intentando cambiar de tema.

Otra camarera llegó con sus cervezas mientras discutían animadamente sobre deportes.

* * *

><p>Danny jugó con la botella vacía de su cerveza. Le quitó la etiqueta, la enroscó, la estiró, la volvió a enroscar… tamborileó sobre la mesa con sus dedos, volvió a la etiqueta…<p>

Lori suspiró sin dejar de mirar a Steve.

Bueno, el nativo de Jersey, además de ser un gran detective, no estaba ciego, era obvio que Mcgarrett era una especie de fantasía andante, que ninguna mujer podía resistirse a aquel cuerpo, aquellos músculos, aquella sonrisa… pero lo más adorable del SEAL era que parecía no darse cuenta del efecto que causaba en las mujeres… aunque a veces utilizase sus encantos para conseguir información, favores, o que las chicas de balística priorizasen su caso. Lori, sin ir más lejos… estaba claro que estaba loca por él, pero el marine actuaba como si nada.

Menos en ese momento.

Con la dichosa camarera.

Vale, hacía mucho desde que Catherine se había ido y, probablemente, el hombre necesitase aliviarse… cada uno llevaba las cosas de diferente forma y era bastante probable que el moreno estuviese poco acostumbrado a largos períodos de abstinencia… Si había que ser sincero, una simple sonrisa del marine pondría a sus pies a un montón de candidatas…y candidatos.

Sus ojos volvieron a posarse en su amigo, que se había puesto en pie para charlar con la camarera.

-Voy a pedir otra ronda- dijo levantándose de pronto- ¿lo mismo?

Los demás asintieron. Kono se acercó a Max para susurrarle algo al oído. Éste se echó a reír.

-¿A dónde va?- preguntó Mcgarrett inclinándose para hablar con Chin.

-A pedir otra ronda.

El SEAL pareció satisfecho con la respuesta y volvió a su conversación.

-¿No está tardando mucho?- la cara de Steve volvió a aparecer en el campo visual del teniente al cabo de unos segundos.

-Hay mucha gente en la barra. Probablemente esté esperando su turno para ser atendido.

-Sí, eso debe ser.

Los dos primos compartieron una mirada cuando su jefe volvió a conversar con Kiele.

Un camarero apareció con las bebidas. El marine frunció el ceño.

-¿Y Danny?- preguntó inclinándose de nuevo. Joe se mordió el labio para no reír.

-Habrá ido al baño- le contestó Chin con infinita paciencia.

-Claro.

Después de un rato, el SEAL se estiraba para localizar a su amigo entre la gente.

-Voy a seguir con mi trabajo- le dijo Kiele algo molesta.

Steve se sentó ante la divertida mirada de sus compañeros.

-No sé qué le ha podido parecer mal…- Kono abrió los ojos sorprendida ante lo que acababa de oír- ¿Dónde demonios se ha metido Danny?

-Sigue en la barra. Charlando con una rubia- le informó Kamekona, siempre servicial.

El marine se giró tan rápido que Max creyó que se le había desencajado algún hueso en el proceso. Luego se levantó y fue hacia la barra.

-Danny… "_Se supone que hoy estás tomando algo con tu_ _Ohana"_- parafraseó el moreno.

El rubio le miró sorprendido.

-¿Le dijo la sartén al cazo?- acertó a decir.

El Capitán de fragata dirigió una de sus mejores sonrisas a la mujer con la que hablaba su amigo antes de tomarlo por el brazo e intentar conducirlo de vuelta a la mesa.

-Los demás están preguntándose dónde estás.

-No lo creo. Chin puede verme perfectamente- el rubio saludó con la mano al teniente, que le devolvió el saludo, sonriente- ¿Lo ves? Nadie se ha vuelto ciego de pronto.

-Pero te estás perdiendo la conversación.

-¿Cuál? ¿La tuya con Kiele? ¿No te llega con tener a una mujer comiéndote con los ojos que los demás tenemos que quedarnos viendo cómo haces gala de tus encantos?

- Sólo estaba charlando.

-Como si pudieses hacer solo eso- musitó el rubio.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Nada- el detective se libró del agarre del SEAL, le dijo a la mujer que disculpase a su troglodita amigo, le dijo que esperaba que más tarde pudiesen seguir con su conversación y se dirigió de vuelta a la mesa con paso firme antes de dejarse caer en la silla con un bufido.

-Estúpido SEAL…- masculló. Levantó la vista hacia Joe- Perdón.

Éste estaba demasiado ocupado intentando no reírse como para ofenderse, así que le hizo un gesto con la mano. Steve acababa de sentarse de nuevo. Consultó su reloj unas cuantas veces y, cuando éste marcaba la hora que a él le pareció prudente, carraspeó.

-Mañana podemos hacer una barbacoa en mi casa, ¿qué os parece?

El resto consideró aquella una gran idea.

-Entonces será mejor que nos vayamos ya, Danny. Mañana tenemos mucho que hacer.

El rubio le miró inquisitivo.

-Hemos venido juntos, si me llevo el coche, ¿en qué vas a volver?

-Puedo acercarlo yo- se ofreció Joe, servicial.

Steve le dirigió una mirada asesina.

-O yo- dijo Max-, así probarás mi coche nuevo.

El rubio no dijo nada, pero no pensaba ir con el forense… conducía peor que Steve.

-También puedo llevarlo yo- Kono tenía una sonrisa malévola-… o la rubia esa- dijo señalando la barra con el mentón.

Steve miró a Danny con cara de cachorrito abandonado.

-Me iré con él- cedió el policía- si no, seguro que me impedirá dormir tranquilo… posiblemente se ponga a pasar la aspiradora por el salón a las 7 de la mañana.- añadió levantándose. Concretaron la hora para el día siguiente y se fueron.

Chin estiró la mano hacia su prima.

-Te dije que sería Steve.

-Por un momento creí que Danny se había ido harto del coqueteo del jefe y que había ganado la apuesta- suspiró Kono.

-¿En serio esto pasa siempre?- Lori no salía de su asombro.

Chin y Joe se repartían sus ganancias.

-Siempre- informó Max-. En cuanto uno de los dos tiene delante una posible conquista, el otro se enfada y se va… haciendo que el que queda se vuelva a casa a los pocos segundos.

-Lo que no entiendo es que todo el mundo se dé cuenta… menos ellos… ¡Qué _haoles _tan despistados!

Chin rió ante el comentario de Kamekona.


	10. La Fiesta

Después de un merecido descanso (si no lo digo yo...) vuelvo con una historieta más.

Esta es más cotidiana, sin más.

Agradezco muchísimo vuestras palabras de apoyo!

**eminahinata: **Enganchada me tienes a tus historias... No hagas que pase mucho tiempo sin tener más.

**Arthanis:** Seguiré intentando dibujar sonrisas en tu rostro.

**Vismur:** Espero que te guste este capi...

**Mcflurryta:** Qué decirte, mi nena... Pues que seguiré enviándote esas cosas que tanto te gustan junto con los fics... aunque luego te me disperses... ;-)

**CellyLS: **Espero que todo te vaya estupendamente.

l**ea1- santome: **En esta no hay frustración... bueno, no del todo. Para que veas que no soy tan mala.

**L. Sira: **Ríete a gusto, que es muy sano!

No me canso de repetirlo: Si os apetece una situación en concreto que queréis que aparezca en esta serie... sólo tenéis que pedirlo

* * *

><p>10: LA FIESTA<p>

-¿Quieres dejar de preocuparte?

-Es que quiero que todo sea perfecto.

Danny luchó, sin éxito, contra la sonrisa afectuosa que se dibujaba en sus labios.

-Steve, en tu casa hay una playa… ¡van a estar encantadas! Además, lo más probable es que acaben arrastrándote al agua y, aunque distes mucho de ser cualquiera de los Jonas Brothers, o quienquiera que sea el ídolo masculino de la juventud de ahora, seguro que les encanta admirarte… Por cierto, recuérdame que no te deje descamisarte delante de mi hija cuando ésta cumple los 13 años… sólo me faltaba tenerla suspirando por un ninja loco, y ver tu nombre escrito en el interior de los corazones que poblarán sus libretas del colegio.

El marine le miró con esa sonrisa especial suya. Danny intentó no dejarse afectar por ella, la verdad era que aquella expresión del SEAL le solía hacer cosas a su estómago… cosas que no sentía desde que Rachel había estrellado su coche contra el de él. Intentó evadirse concentrándose en la revista que estaba sobre la mesa, un catálogo de una juguetería en la que el moreno buscaba el regalo adecuado.

-¡Oh, Dios! ¿Has visto esto?- dijo- _"Muñecas Monster High"_

Steve le miró divertido desde el fregadero, donde lavaba los platos de la cena del día anterior.

-Con nombres tan elocuentes como: _"Frankie Stein"_ o _"Cleo de Nile, la hija de la momia"_- leyó el detective sin poder ocultar su asombro-. No irás a regalarle a mi hija algo de esto, ¿no? ¡Oh, fíjate!_ "Draculaura se ha enamorado de Clawd Wolf"_ ¿Qué es esto? ¿Romeo y Julieta en la tienda de los Horrores?

Steve emitió una risa suave. Secándose las manos, se colocó detrás de su amigo, leyendo con él.

Como siempre en estos casos, estaban muy juntos. Sin ser muy consciente, Danny se echó hacia atrás, su espalda apoyada en el cuerpo del SEAL, que si se dio cuenta de su excesiva proximidad, no dijo nada al respecto.

-No tienes que comprarle nada, Steve. Le estás organizando una fiesta de cumpleaños a mi hija en tu casa… no tienes que hacer nada más.

-Quiero hacerlo, Danny- El Capitán bajó la cabeza para clavar su mirada en la de su compañero-. Grace es importante para mí.

Había mucho más implícito en aquellas palabras, algo que hizo que el detective se quedase sin aliento.

El teléfono del rubio sonó, Rachel quería concretar los detalles del cumpleaños de la niña.

* * *

><p>Steve bajó a la cocina después de su ducha post-carrera matinal. Allí se encontró con un Danny metido de lleno en la elaboración de una tarta de cumpleaños.<p>

-Mmmmmm…. Huele bien.

-Espera a probarlo, _babe._- le dijo el detective chupando un poco de chocolate que tenía en la mano.

El Marine revolvió en las bolsas que había sobre la encimera.

-¿Qué es todo esto?

-Una de las amiguitas de Grace es celíaca, así que he comprado unas cuántas cosas para ella.

-¿Y la tarta?

-Nada de gluten ni de cosas que le vayan a sentar mal… y he sustituido la harina de trigo.

Y, mientras se sentaba con una sonrisa, el SEAL se dio cuenta de que nada de aquello le sorprendía lo más mínimo. Así era el rubio, siempre pendiente de todo y de todos.

Con la excusa de ojear el periódico, el moreno se quedó allí, en la silla de la cocina. No lo admitiría nunca, pero había descubierto que observar a su amigo cocinar se había convertido en una actividad altamente relajante para él.

Además, era muy divertido ver al detective subirse a una silla cada vez que tenía que coger algo de los estantes más altos.

-Mcgarrett… no te rías.

Steve puso su mejor cara de inocencia. Danny seguía encaramado a un taburete, revolviendo en el armario.

-¿Perdón?

-Puedo sentir tu sonrisita desde aquí.

-¿Quieres que te alcance algo?

El rubio bufó.

* * *

><p>-¿Estás seguro de esto?- Danny estaba de pie junto a su amigo, sin apenas espacio personal entre ellos, como de costumbre.<p>

-Por supuesto.

-Créeme, en el ejército no te han preparado para llenar tu casa de prepúberes…

-Es la Marina, Danny… y no creo que sea tan malo.

-Lo que tú digas- contestó el rubio balanceándose con las manos en los bolsillos- Tú eres el SEAL…

* * *

><p>Durante aquella tarde, la casa de los Mcgarrett estuvo llena de vida y de risas, algo que hacía tiempo que no ocurría. Danny se dio cuenta de que aquella fiesta era tan importante para Grace como para el moreno, quien durante unas horas parecía libre de cargas y de fantasmas.<p>

En ese momento estaba sentado en el porche, algo cansado tras intentar mantener el ritmo de las invitadas. Danny estaba preparando la mesa y le había dejado vigilando que ninguna se ahogase.

Enua, una preciosa niña morena de grandes ojos negros, se sentó en la otra silla.

-Siempre pensé que Grace tenía suerte de tener un papá millonario- dijo llamando la atención de SEAL-. Pero ella siempre decía que su "Danno" era especial. Mamá dice que es porque es su papá de verdad y porque vino desde muy lejos para estar con ella.

Steve asintió.

-Es cierto, Danny quiere muchísimo a Grace.

-Y está contigo, y tú ¡tienes una casa en la playa! Grace tiene suerte porque tiene tres papás que la quieren mucho- dijo la niña completamente seria. Antes de que Steve pudiese corregir a la pequeña, ésta se levantó y volvió a reunirse con sus amigas en el agua.

-¿A qué viene esa sonrisa?

Danny, que había salido para avisar de que era la hora de la tarta, inclinó la cabeza para estudiar la expresión del SEAL.

-Nada… nunca dejarán de sorprenderme los niños.

-Ni a mí- suspiró el rubio-… ¿Te puedes creer que Grace haya invitado a Tommy? Espero no tener que preocuparme por él cuando mi pequeña sea más mayor…


	11. La Moto

Gracias por leer, comentar, poner alertas... no sería nada sin vosotros!

**eminahinata: **Quiero leer más!

**Arthanis:** Espero que vaya todo bien

**Vismur:** Seguimos haciendo sufrir a los chicos...

**Mcflurryta:** Cielooooooooo, no quiero matarte, sólo que te deshidrates un poco!

**CellyLS: **Me pone triste no tener noticias tuyas... :(

l**ea1- santome: **A ver qué te parece...

**L. Sira: **Otro para que rías.

**LiaCollins: **gracias por tus hermosos comentarios

y otra vez lo digo: Si os apetece una situación en concreto que queréis que aparezca en esta serie... sólo tenéis que pedirlo

* * *

><p>11: LA MOTO<p>

Steve miró a su alrededor, frenético. Un coche no pasaría por aquel lugar tan estrecho… Tenía que haber alguna manera…

-¿Cómo están?- preguntó cuando Danny apareció a su lado.

-Pues asustados, claro. Pero no hay heridos graves.

Por supuesto, aquel pirado que había decidido volar por los aires aquella sucursal del banco, había tenido que escoger el día en que la policía estaba ocupada con el festival de la Monarquía.

Ahora el tío estaba esposado, con un bonito chichón en la cabeza, cortesía de Danny, y una pierna rota, un recuerdo de Steve.

Y los dos policías estaban entre los restos de un edificio que se había venido abajo y no tenían muy claro que fuesen a rescatarles pronto, ya que nadie había avisado a la policía.

Por supuesto, Danny mantenía que alguien tenía que darse cuenta en el vecindario de que el jodido edificio acababa de derrumbarse.

Aunque, en Hawaii, uno nunca podía estar seguro, añadió con algo menos de fe.

-¿Cómo está tu pierna?

El marine dejó que su mirada se perdiera en la profundidad de los azules ojos del detective.

-Ha dejado de sangrar.

Danny sacudió la cabeza antes de examinar el torniquete por sí mismo… sólo un loco como Mcgarrett podía ponerse a dar patadas con una bala en una pierna. Había sido una suerte que, siendo un día de fiesta, Danny se hubiese decidido por la corbata… aunque Steve le debía una, aquella preciosidad de seda azul no volvería a ser la misma tras estar atada alrededor de la herida del SEAL.

-Creo que esa moto puede servir- dijo el marine, intentando desviar su atención de la forma en que las manos de su compañero recorrían su extremidad con suavidad. Ahora no era el momento para ese tipo de reacción, se decía a sí mismo.- Ayúdame a llegar hasta ella.

-Estás de broma, ¿no?

-Por supuesto que no, Danny. Hay que ir a por ayuda, no sabemos cuánto puede pasar hasta que esto ceda y acaba de derrumbarse.

-Eso ya lo sé… pero ¿tú?

-¿Quién si no?

-No sé, ¿tal vez tu compañero, que no tiene ningún objeto extraño alojado en su cuerpo? Además, ese hueco por el que pretendes salir es muy estrecho para ti. Yo pasaré mejor a través de él. Alguna ventaja tenía que tener no ser un gigante.

-Pero, Danny… ¿Tú sabes montar en moto?

-¿Pero tú que te crees, que en Jersey nos movíamos en burro? ¡Claro que sé! Que no me dedique a subir escaleras y derrumbar puertas con ellas no significa que no sepa hacerlo. Ahora prométeme que no harás más tonterías para que pueda irme tranquilo.

Nuevo intercambio de miradas, esta vez, el moreno tuvo que sonreír.

-Yo jamás hago tonterías, Danno.

El rubio dijo algo en voz baja, pero el marine no fue capaz de entenderlo.

-Ten cuidado…

El policía se volvió antes de colarse por la estrecha ranura y le regaló una de sus brillantes sonrisas… de esas que el Capitán atesoraba en sus recuerdos sin ser muy consciente de por qué lo hacía.

Ahora sólo quedaba esperar.

* * *

><p>No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado. Estaba seguro de que había perdido la consciencia en algún momento y se maldijo por ello. No es que estuviesen en peligro en esos momentos, pero se suponía que era él quien estaba al cargo del resto de las personas allí atrapadas. Danny había hecho un buen trabajo calmándolas, pero aún así, el SEAL debía haber permanecido consciente, para ser capaz de evacuar aquello en caso de que se derrumbase lo que quedaba de edificio.<p>

Consiguió, con bastante esfuerzo, acercarse a la grieta por la que había salido Danny. En el exterior, todo parecía en calma. Había gente apiñada fuera, y un par de policías trataba de mantener alejados a los curiosos. Danny había conseguido ayuda, pero ¿dónde estaba el rubio? De lejos le llegó el ronroneo de un motor.

Y lo vio llegar.

Completamente despeinado por el aire y la velocidad.

Con aquella mirada preocupada y de absoluta concentración.

Y creyó que era una de las imágenes más imponentes que había visto en mucho tiempo.

Danny dejó la moto en marcha, con el caballete puesto, y corrió hacia él.

-Su carruaje está listo. Kono viene ahora a por nuestro detenido, los bomberos están trabajando en el otro lado pero tardarán en llegar hasta ti, así que nos vamos al hospital ya, no hay tiempo para esperar a la ambulancia. ¿Crees que aún serás capaz de colarte por ahí si yo te ayudo?

Steve sólo atinó a asentir con la cabeza, sus pensamientos todavía nublados por la imagen del rubio al llegar. Tampoco ayudaba la forma en que el brazo del policía estaba rodeando su cintura para ayudarlo a moverse.

Cuando llegaron a donde estaba el vehículo, Danny se quedó un buen rato meditando. Steve creyó que se volvería loco… ¿Era necesario que su compañero usase su cadera para sujetarlo en el sitio?

-Tenemos un problema aquí, Mcgarrett. Si te pongo delante de mí, no voy a ser capaz de ver por dónde voy… me bloquearás la visibilidad con tu enorme cuerpo…

Steve sonrió.

-Iré detrás.

-¿Serás capaz? ¿Y si te desmayas?

-No lo haré.

El rubio pareció sopesar la situación detenidamente antes de acceder.

Steve se dio cuenta de que podría desmayarse, pero no por la herida, sino por el hecho de que ahora mismo estaba sentado tras su amigo, rodeando con sus brazos la cintura de éste para no caerse de la moto, y su pecho firmemente apretado contra la espalda del policía.

-¿Vas bien?- Esta vez, Danny no quiso correr riesgos y le había puesto el único casco que había podido encontrar.

-Mejor que nunca- susurró Steve directamente en el oído de su amigo, que se estremeció involuntariamente mientras se dirigía al hospital a toda velocidad. Algo animado por aquella reacción, Steve se apretó más contra el cuerpo de su compañero, y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de éste, cerrando los ojos.

Danny sonrió.

-Ni se te ocurra dormirte.

-Tranquilo, Danno.

-Y sácate el móvil del bolsillo, que me lo estás clavando en…

Steve abrió los ojos sorprendido.

Mierda…

¿Por qué Danny había tenido que ser tan condenadamente sexy en esa moto?

El SEAL emitió un gemido.

-¿No es el móvil?

Otro gemido.

-¿La pistola? Bueno, no pasa nada, prefiero que no te sueltes, supongo que podré soportarla un ratito.

Ahora Steve sí que deseaba perder la consciencia… a ver cómo hacía para bajar de allí…


	12. El Baile

Pues ahora toca uno más tiernecito, lo voy alternando para que a nadie le de un ataque ni de diabetes ni sufra una cardiopatía, o algo.

Vamos con los agradecimientos...

**eminahinata: **Qué voy a decirte... qué es un honor que alguien que escribe cosas tan bonitas como tú se pase a leer y comentar...

**Arthanis:** Espero que ya estés algo mejor.

**Vismur: **sigo dándole vueltas a tu sugerencia, pero aún no le di forma

**Mcflurryta:** Amoooreeee, qué bien me quieres que aún no me has asesinado cuando me paso de edulcorada...

**CellyLS:** Miss U

l**ea1- santome: **Espero que Steve no explote, con todas las frustraciones que le esperan...

**L. Sira: **No sé si este te hará reír o no...

**LiaCollins: **Qué alegrías me das con tus comentarios!

* * *

><p>12: EL BAILE<p>

-Pero es por una buena causa…- dijo Kono haciendo pucheros.

-Que no, y que no- respondió Steve testarudamente.

-Pues ya se han hecho las pujas, así que no te va a quedar más remedio que hacerlo- protestó la morena enfadada antes de salir de la oficina. Steve buscó consuelo en su amigo, pero éste lo miraba divertido.

* * *

><p>-No puedo entenderlo, en serio- decía Danny cuando entraron en la casa.<p>

-No es tan difícil, simplemente no lo quiero hacer.

-¿En serio quieres que me crea que aceptas que un gorila te de una paliza por causas benéficas pero te niegas a una cosa tan inofensiva como ésta?

-No vamos a hablar de esto, Danny.

La luz se hizo en la mente del policía, que sonrió feliz.

-No sabes bailar.

El SEAL puso su expresión nº 12, algo así como "_niño enfurruñado"_, también conocida como:_ "Pues ahora no respiro"_

El rubio soltó una carcajada que elevó, aún más, la indignación del SEAL.

La culpa era de Kono, que había ofrecido al equipo al completo para un acto en el que recaudarían fondos para los pobres.

La gente hacía ofertas y, a cambio, podría disfrutar de un par de copas y bailes con el miembro del equipo que quisiese.

Obviamente, Steve no podía faltar.

-Vamos, si no vas habrá que devolver un montón de dinero… Muchas mujeres… y algunos hombres, han pagado mucho por ti.

Expresión nº 15, capaz de igualar a los famosos "pucheritos Grace". Danny tuvo que contenerse para no darle un abrazo ahí mismo.

-Es que no se me da bien bailar, Danno…

¿Había sonado como un niño de cinco años? ¡Había sonado como un niño de cinco años! Danny no daba crédito… ¿Quién era ese hombre y qué había hecho con su SuperSEAL?

-Me extraña que un hombre capaz de moverse sigilosamente y con la agilidad de un gato no sea capaz de bailar- dijo.

-Soy muy torpe- admitió Steve bajando la vista. Cuando volvió a levantarla, su amigo acababa de apartar el sofá para dejar espacio y había puesto música. Se dejó caer en el sillón y sonrió.

-Baila para mí, _babe._

Y el SEAL sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo porque aquello había sonado tremendamente erótico.

Así que obedeció preguntándose por qué últimamente se encontraba a sí mismo acatando las órdenes del policía de Jersey.

Que por cierto ahora mismo tenía una expresión indescriptible.

Danny se había sentado y había soltado aquella frase sin pensar… y en seguida se arrepintió porque comenzaba a sentirse como si estuviese en medio de una película porno y su impresionante compañero fuese a quitarse la ropa sólo para él, una especie de pase privado… Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, bombeando su sangre directamente a zonas de su cuerpo que no deberían reaccionar así porque, en serio, ése era Steve, no una stripper. Su respiración se aceleró cuando Steve le miró de aquella forma… y obedeció.

Y ahí fue cuando la sangre decidió seguir su curso normal y, si antes costaba ocultar una erección, lo iba a tener más difícil para aguantar la risa.

Ese sí que era un método para calmar la libido.

La desmitificación del mito.

-Ríete, vamos, Danny, ríete- le dijo su compañero.

El rubio se sintió culpable.

-No me voy a reír, Steve, te voy a ayudar.

-¿Tú? ¿Ayudarme?

-Rachel me obligó a ir a clases de baile de salón… _"No voy a permitir que hagas el ridículo el día de nuestra boda delante de mi familia, Daniel"- _dijo imitando la voz de su ex mujer- Debí haber salido corriendo en ese momento, sólo llevábamos seis meses saliendo- añadió para sí mismo. Steve soltó una carcajada.- ¡Eso es! Paso uno: relajación… creo que lo hemos conseguido.

Las horas pasaron volando mientras Danny y Steve bailaban en el salón.

-Bueno, no eres Fred Astaire, pero ya no harás el ridículo- dijo el rubio cuando ambos se sentaron a descansar en el sofá.

-Danny… ¿Y si el baile es lento?

-Pues te agarras y ya está.

El SEAL levantó las cejas.

-¿Quieres que te ayude también?

Otra vez la expresión 15. El policía se incorporó e hizo un gesto con las manos para obligar a su amigo a acercarse.

-Veamos cómo me llevas.

-¿Cómo te…?

Steve no pudo continuar titubeando, pues su amigo había acortado la distancia y podía sentir sus brazos rodearle.

Tomó aire, no habían vuelto a estar tan cerca desde aquel abrazo, cuando Danny salió del hospital tras el incidente del gas sarín.

Comenzó a moverse despacio.

-Eh, mírate, ¡eres todo un experto!- la voz de Danny sonó algo amortiguada porque Steve tal vez se había pasado un poco acercándose a su amigo- Pero se supone que la que baile contigo debería ser capaz de respirar… Y si te acercas tanto no vas a lograr sacártela de encima, después- continuaba el rubio separándose un poco.- Ese tipo de baile deberías reservarlo para alguien especial.- añadió mirándole intensamente con esos increíbles ojos azules.

Steve carraspeó, algo incómodo. Se había sentido de pronto tan a gusto… como si no hubiese nada más en el Universo, ningún problema, ni crímenes, ni Wo Fat… Se había olvidado de todo lo que no fuese ese momento de paz, bailando con Danny.

El teléfono sonó salvando a los dos de aquel extraño instante.

* * *

><p>-Alguien ha pagado una buena cantidad por un baile contigo.<p>

Danny miró sorprendido a la mujer de la organización.

-¿Conmigo?

A la joven no dejaba de sorprenderle que un hombre tan encantador y guapo pudiese sorprenderle algo así… seguía convencido de que la gente que había pujado por él lo había hecho porque Steve y Chin no tenían más huecos.

-Claro, contigo.

-¿Y dónde está?

-En el privado. Es una persona tímida.

El rubio se encogió de hombros y se dirigió al privado. Ya habían ido allí… sobretodo con algunos hombres que aún se sentían avergonzados por preferir bailar con Steve, Chin o Danny, a hacerlo con unas atractivas mujeres como Kono y Lori.

-¿Esperas a alguien aquí? Creo que me toca a mí esta zona ahora.- le dijo a la persona que estaba dentro.

-Y a mí.

-No puede ser, es un privado, se supone que no debe haber nadie a parte de los dos que bailan.

Steve sonrió.

-Pero es que yo he pagado por mi baile.

-¿Que tú has qué?

El SEAL rodeó al policía con sus brazos.

-Tengo que demostrarle a mi maestro que he estado atento a sus clases…- susurró comenzando a bailar.

-Estás loco- murmuró Danny intentando no hacer caso al torbellino de emociones que sentía en ese momento.

Steve notó cómo aquella placentera sensación volvía, aunque no era capaz de averiguar qué era exactamente lo que ocurría en su interior. Lo único de lo que era consciente era de que le gustaba, era como estar en casa, como estar en familia.


	13. La Playa

Y ahora toca menos tierno...bueno, para qué engañarnos, estos dos son tiernos hagan lo que hagan...

**eminahinata: **Pero cómo me gustan tus fics! Siempre quiero más!

**Arthanis:** tu petición ha sido apuntada y estoy dándole forma

**Vismur: **Ya hace que no te leo... hum...

**Mcflurryta:** Hazme caso y ponte a ver sobrenatural!

**CellyLS:** Miss U

l**ea1- santome: **La escena del baño de Steve fue la que me sugeriste, espero que te guste

**L. Sira: **Pues claro que te menciono! Gracias por tus comentarios lindos...

**LiaCollins: **Gracias, gracias! Debes estar soñando ya con Mcdanno, que te has dado un atracón estos días...

* * *

><p>13: LA PLAYA.<p>

**_"Esto lo has hecho a propósito"_**

Steve sonrió mientras escuchaba a su amigo por el intercomunicador

-¿Cómo iba a hacerlo yo a propósito?

**_"Sí, has visto la oportunidad, y ni te lo has pensado"_**

-El gobernador quería que vigilásemos sin ser vistos. Era la única forma.

El marine escuchó a su amigo farfullar una serie de insultos al otro lado de la línea.

Kono plantó su tabla de surf en la arena y se dirigió con aire coqueto a la torre del socorrista, dejando bien claro que su intención era ligar con él. Comenzó a toquetearse el pelo.

-¿Está muy enfadado?

-Imagínate… si te digo que echa chispas, me quedo corto.

Kono rió y el socorrista bajó, dando a entender a quien observase desde fuera que respondía a sus galanteos.

-¡Como si yo tuviese la culpa! Ni siquiera sé qué tiene en contra de la playa. ¡Quería venir de heladero! Sólo accedió a estar en la torre cuando le dije que no hacía falta que se quitase la camiseta… Ya sabes, todo eso del cáncer de piel…- comentó Steve.

-Pues es una pena… Deberías verle sin camiseta…- dijo la morena rememorando las clases de surf.

El SEAL frunció el ceño algo molesto por el comentario y la joven se marchó con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Cómo vas ahí?

Danny bajó la vista y en ese momento odió la expresión divertida de Chin.

-Me muero de calor, me ha entrado arena en los ojos, estas torres no parecen muy estables y Steve se está riendo de mí desde la suya… ¿Cómo quieres que esté?

Chin rió.

-Ya queda poco… mañana terminarán el rodaje, se irán de vuelta al continente y no tendremos que protegerlos más.

-¿Alguna posibilidad de que acaben hoy?

-No.

Danny emitió un gemido.

-Míralo ahí, rodeado de mujeres…- murmuró enfocando su vista en la torre del marine, alrededor de la cual había surgido repentinamente una enorme plantación de toallas pertenecientes a un gran número de féminas que contemplaban extasiadas al nuevo socorrista que, por supuesto, no llevaba la camiseta y lucía imponente bajo aquel sol.

-Venga… ¿Vas a decirme que nunca has fantaseado con ser uno de los _"vigilantes de la playa"_ cuando eras más pequeño?

-No, Chin, yo sólo fantaseaba con Pamela Anderson.- le dijo el detective muy serio haciendo reír de nuevo al teniente.

* * *

><p>-¡Lo tenemos!- la voz de Lori sonó en los intercomunicadores-, se dirige al paseo por el Sur.<p>

Al final el secuestrador había hecho acto de presencia… pero no se esperaba que una surfista le desarmase de una patada… ni que sacase una placa de la unidad de élite del gobernador de… de… ¿de dónde demonios la había sacado?

A Steve poco le faltó para bajar de la torre de un salto antes de lanzarse a correr, mientras que su compañero se lo tomó con algo más de calma… volver a lesionarse la rodilla no le iba a ser de utilidad. Una mujer le detuvo, su hijo se ahogaba.

Por supuesto, no había ningún socorrista cerca.

A parte de él.

-Chicos, no corráis, Kono ha vuelto a darle una patada y Chin lo tiene ya- dijo Lori, que controlaba la playa desde un helicóptero publicitario.

Steve se giró con una sonrisa de orgullo y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que su compañero no le seguía. Se dirigió a su torre, no estaba. Se acercó a la multitud que contemplaba algo desde la orilla.

-Disculpe… ¿sabe dónde está el socorrista de esta zona?

La mujer a la que se había dirigido, le señaló el mar.

-Está rescatando a ese niño.

Y lo vio, braceando veloz hacia el pequeño, que se había dejado arrastrar por la corriente y ahora trataba desesperado de mantenerse a flote.

Efectivamente, "_Danno sabía nadar" _

Después de unos minutos de admirar embobado la espalda de su compañero, se dio cuenta de que el resto de la gente le miraba sorprendida. Claro, se dijo, se suponía que debía ir a ayudar a su amigo, no quedarse allí tratando de memorizar la forma en que los músculos de su espalda se tensaban con cada brazada.

Ahora Danny regresaba. El niño no debía ser mucho mayor que Grace y lloraba desesperado. El detective salió del agua con el pequeño en brazos, murmurándole palabras reconfortantes mientras el crío se abrazaba a él como si su vida dependiera de ello.

En cierto modo, así había sido.

Mientras, Steve recorría embelesado con su mirada cada centímetro de piel de su compañero. Su musculoso pecho, poblado de gotitas de agua que la hacían brillar bajo el sol, los huesos de su cadera, de los que colgaba sensualmente el bañador… trató de imaginarse cómo sería tocar aquella piel, sentir la firmeza de aquellos músculos bajo sus manos, probar el salado sabor del mar directamente de los hombros de…

¿Y por qué estaba pensando en eso?

El policía se dio cuenta de que Steve estaba allí, y creyó que su expresión confusa era por aquella estúpida idea que al SEAL se le había metido en la cabeza… le dirigió una brillante sonrisa que claramente significaba:

"_Te dije que sabía nadar"_

Y ver al rubio sonreír de aquella forma, iluminado bajo los rayos del sol fue más que suficiente para acabar lo que el Marine había iniciado con sus fantasías.

El bañador comenzó a apretar…

El moreno corrió hacia el agua.

Danny le miró, confuso.

-¿Qué haces?

-Necesitaba… hum… necesitaba darme un baño.

-¿Ahora? ¿No estaba el secuestrador por ahí?

-Kono y Chin lo tienen ya. Se acabó la misión.

-¿Y tanta necesidad tenías de meterte en el agua?- el detective se cruzó de brazos haciendo que sus músculos resaltasen aún más y reavivando al "_pequeño Steve" _que estaba ansioso por que le hiciesen caso-. Déjate de tonterías y vayamos a tomar una cerveza.

-Id yendo, voy en un rato.

El detective abrió los brazos en un gesto de desesperación.

-¿Tengo que ir hasta allí a buscarte?

-¡NO!- El marine no pudo evitar lamerse los labios al poder contemplar el cuerpo de su amigo. Esta vez nada obstaculizaba su vista… y eso no ayudaba en absoluto.

-Venga, Steve… hazlo por mí… ¿una cervecita?

Oh… genial… Danny también sabía hacer pucheros…aquello era irresistible… necesitaba que se fuese, y necesitaba que lo hiciese ya. Steve necesitaba enfriarse… y luego pararse a pensar en lo que estaba ocurriendo. Y si Danny continuaba allí iba a tener que pasar toda la noche en el agua… ¿No podía ponerse una camiseta, al menos?

¿No había oído hablar del cáncer de piel?


	14. El Cachorro

Pues uno totalmente fluff, edulcorado y sin frustraciones.

**eminahinata: **¿Te he dicho ya lo enamorada que estoy de tu forma de escribir?

**Arthanis:** Cómo me gustan tos comentarios, siempre me ponen de buen humor. Tu sugerencia será el próximo capítulo.

**Vismur: **Más plan, más muertes, más todo!

**Mcflurryta:** Cielo, ¿qué decirte que no te haya dicho ya?

**CellyLS:** El 25 quiero leer tu historia...

**lea1- santome: **mira que es difícil tenerte contenta, ¿eh?

**L. Sira: **Espero que todo vaya ok.

**LiaCollins: **Muchas gracias por leer. ¿Cuándo algo nuevo tuyo?

**Maka Jarrah: **Me alegro que te haya gustado, este es de los más azucarados, en el próximo prometo situación divertida.

**DarkCryonic: **Muchísimas gracias por el comentario, me hace feliz que te haya gustado!

Y por supuesto, agradecer a los que leen aunque no hayan dejado comentario, y a todos los que han puesto alertas!

* * *

><p>14: EL CACHORRO<p>

-¿Has oído eso?

-No, ¿el qué?

-Una especie de lloriqueo.

-Será el narcotraficante.

-Podría ser, después de que le amenazases con eso… por cierto, ¿puedo saber de dónde has sacado un lanzallamas?

-Estaba en el camión.

Danny asintió asomando la cabeza por detrás del contenedor tras el que se habían resguardado de la lluvia de balas que había tenido lugar momentos antes.

Los narcotraficantes que no estaban en el suelo, retorciéndose y quejándose de sus heridas, habían pasado a mejor vida. Nadie de la unidad parecía haber sufrido daño alguno. Comenzaron a esposar a los detenidos mientras el rubio buscaba el origen del sonido.

Por fin lo encontró, un pequeño cachorro de golden retriever gimoteaba ante el cadáver de la que presumiblemente sería su madre.

-Oooh… ¡mierda de balas perdidas!

El resto del 5.0 se asomó por detrás de él.

-¡Ay! ¡Qué ricura!-exclamó Kono.

El rubio apoyó una rodilla en el suelo y estiró su mano. El cachorrito le miraba, asustado.

-Vamos, ven, no voy a hacerte daño.-susurró.

-Danny, tenemos que irnos.

-No lo vamos a dejar aquí- protestó el rubio-. Es un cachorrito asustado, hambriento y sin mamá.

-Te dije que no íbamos a tener un perro.

Kono miró a su primo levantando las cejas. Éste sacudió la cabeza, divertido.

-Sólo lo cuidaremos unos días y luego, cuando esté bien, se lo daremos a Jimmy Hanamoa

-¿El hijo de Meka?

El detective asintió y Steve no pudo evitar una sonrisa plagada de ternura.

Mientras, el cachorrito había aprovechado que no le prestaban atención para acercarse a la mano de Danny y husmearla con curiosidad. El detective sonrió y lo acarició, haciendo que el animalito emitiese un ladrido.

Tras un par de titubeos, el cachorro se dejó coger por el rubio.

-¿Podemos irnos ya?- quiso saber Steve, impaciente, mientras Kono y Lori admiraban al perrito y le dedicaban adjetivos cariñosos.

* * *

><p>Steve no podía creerse que estuviese haciendo aquello…<p>

Y, sin embargo, ahí estaba, golpeando sus dedos contra el volante mientras esperaba a que Danny saliese del veterinario con el cachorro.

Por fin lo vio aparecer, con aquella bolita peluda en sus brazos.

-Ya era hora- se quejó el SEAL.

El detective le dirigió una mirada de reproche.

-¿A qué viene esa prisa? No me digas que, por una vez, tienes interés en rellenar informes…- Luego se centró en el animalito que tenía en sus manos y que no cesaba de gimotear. Le acarició con suavidad. -El pobre se ha puesto algo nervioso, con las agujas.

-¿Lo has vacunado?

-Claro.

-¿Y el dinero?

-El veterinario me debía un favor… ¿Desde cuándo te preocupa el estado de mi economía?

-Bueno, siempre te estás quejando de que todo es muy caro en esta isla…

-Es que lo es. ¿Estás insinuando que me aprovecho de tu casa? ¿Es eso?

-No, Danny, sólo era una pregunta.

-Tú nunca preguntas nada sin motivo.

-¿Quieres dejarlo? Olvida que he dicho nada.

El perrito ladró y lamió la mano del rubio.

-Menos mal que alguien me agradece las preocupaciones- masculló el detective.

El SEAL bufó, molesto.

* * *

><p>Desde su oficina, el marine podía observar a su compañero alimentar al pequeño cachorro con infinita paciencia. Supuso que tenía que ver con la paternidad.<p>

-¿Verdad que es adorable?- dijo Lori a su lado.

El marine estaba tan absorto en su contemplación, que ni se había enterado de que la mujer estaba ahí. Sin apartar la mirada de su compañero, murmuró.

-Completamente.

Luego se encaminó a la mesa multimedia, donde Kono y Chin se habían puesto a trabajar en lo que podría ser otro caso. Danny metió al perrito en una cajita y salió también. No tardaron en oír un ruido procedente del despacho del detective. Todos corrieron a ver. El cachorrito había logrado salir de la caja, tirando por medio un par de carpetas.

-¡Hey!- rió Danny- ¿A dónde crees que vas? Míralo ahí, intentando escapar como si fuese un SUPERSEAL- bromeó.

El perrito movió la cola y ladró contento.

-¿Te gusta ese nombre?

-Danno…

El cachorro repitió conducta. Chin apretó los labios con fuerza para no reír.

-¡Le gusta!- sonrió el policía cogiendo al animal-. Vamos Steve… sólo quiere un nombre, y ese le gusta. ¿Le vas a negar algo a esta carita?

-No, Danny, me resultaría imposible- contestó el marine, aunque algo le decía que su amigo se estaba refiriendo al cachorrito.

* * *

><p>Steve estaba solo en el cuartel. Chin había salido con Malia, Kono había bajado a por bocadillos, Danny tenía que llevar a Grace a su entrenamiento de tenis y Lori… ni idea de a dónde había ido ella.<p>

Del suelo le llegó un gimoteo.

Inclinó la cabeza hacia el suelo. _Superseal _le miraba tristón llevando el lápiz que Danny usaba para jugar con él.

-No voy a jugar contigo.

Otro gemido.

-Espera a que venga Danny.

Ahora parecía más un lloriqueo suave. El marine se conmovió y subió al animalito a su mesa.

-Lo echas de menos, ¿verdad?- dijo mientras lo acariciaba con suavidad-. No me extraña. ¿Sabes? Danno siempre está pendiente de todos, te cuida a ti, me cuida a mí, cuida de la unidad… se preocupa por todos y nunca pide nada a cambio.- Ahora el perrito le lamía la mano. El marine sonrió-. Supongo que en algún momento tendremos que hacerle saber que le valoramos por ello, que es importante para nosotros, ¿no crees?

Alguien carraspeó desde la puerta.

Danny estaba allí, con un nudo en la garganta tan grande que no confiaba en hablar por temor a que se le rompiese la voz.

Steve tragó saliva, también con la emoción a flor de piel tras ver los ojos de su amigo brillar.

-Steve…

-Danno…

-Gracias.


	15. Vigilancia Nocturna

Espero que a nadie le de un ataque cardíaco con este capítulo... Las facturas médicas se las pasáis a mi agente.

**eminahinata: **¿Seré capaz de sobrevivir sin tus historias?

**Arthanis:** Gracias por tus comentarios!

**Vismur: **Más plan, más muertes, más todo! (me repito porque quiero que se note que quiero más)

**Mcflurryta:** Mañana, mañana te doy la tabarra en vivo y en directo, ya está bien de tanto mail... echarás de menos los adjuntos, pero... no se puede tener todo en esta vida

**CellyLS:** nenaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

**lea1- santome: **A ver si no me matas hoy, buscaré algo que no sean gatitos

**L. Sira: **Voto por escribir a la CBS, Queremos a Danny sin camisa!

**LiaCollins: **Gracias mi nena por todas tus palabras lindas

**Maka Jarrah: **Superseal no sale, pero espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado.

**DarkCryonic: **Espero que el resto te siga gustando

Y por supuesto, agradecer a los que leen aunque no hayan dejado comentario, y a todos los que han puesto alertas!

Este capítulo se lo agradecéis a **Arthanis**, que fue la que me sugirió la idea

* * *

><p>15: NOCHE DE VIGILANCIA.<p>

-¿Crees que hoy tendremos suerte?

Danny levantó la mirada de su sándwich vegetal y observó el callejón. No parecía que hubiese nadie en aquella especie de club clandestino. Se encogió de hombros.

-Te ha caído lechuga- le señaló el SEAL-. Vas a manchar el coche.

Mirada de reproche.

-Es mi coche- contestó el rubio sabiendo que había sonado como un niño pequeño. Continuó comiendo en silencio mientras Steve se terminaba su cena.

Al cabo de un rato, el marine se estaba revolviendo en el asiento, claramente inquieto.

-No consigo acostumbrarme a estas vigilancias… ¿No podemos simplemente entrar y…?

-Ni se te ocurra, Steve. Vamos a hacer las cosas bien. Ni siquiera sabemos si ahí está quien buscamos.

-Llevamos seis noches vigilando una puerta en un callejón oscuro… ¿Qué solías hacer en New Jersey con tus compañeros cuando pasaba esto?

-Charlábamos de nuestras cosas.

-¿Cada noche? ¡Nosotros ya hemos hablado de casi todo!

-Es que la gente normal no tiene tantas cosas _"clasificadas"_ en su vida, así que las conversaciones no se parecían tanto a un test.

-¿Nunca os quedabais sin temas de conversación?

-A veces, pero siempre se nos ocurrían temas. Clasificaciones de las más atractivas del departamento… de los más atractivos- Steve abrió los ojos con sorpresa, el rubio continuó hablando-, cuándo fue tu primera vez… cómo fue… cosas así para pasar el rato.- el policía se quedó un rato en silencio, disfrutando de los recuerdos.

Steve le observó. Aquello era tan diferente de sus misiones como SEAL… en ellas solía reinar el silencio, las estrategias se explicaban entre susurros y mediante gestos. En ellas, un simple ruido podía costarle la vida a toda una unida…

Sin duda mucho mejor que estar encerrado en un coche, con comida para llevar y litros de café en la guantera.

-¿Y qué hacemos?

Danny bufó.

-¿No eres tú el que siempre quiere disfrutar del silencio? ¿Dejarse imbuir por los sonidos de Hawaii?

-¿Imbuir? No creo que yo haya empleado esa palabra. Además, aquí no hay _sonidos de Hawaii. _Estoy aburrido… y se me duermen las piernas…

El policía sacudió la cabeza escuchando a su amigo quejarse. La verdad es que no podía evitar recordar sus primeros años de vigilancias.

-¿Y si salimos un ratito? Lo suficiente para que estires las piernas… -concedió el rubio

-¿Y si sale alguien?

-Ya se nos ocurrirá algo- contestó el detective abriendo la puerta del Camaro.

Después de darse un par de vueltas por los alrededores, el marine se sentó junto a su amigo en el capó del coche. Dejó escapar un suspiro.

-¿Mejor?

El SEAL hizo un gesto con la cabeza que no era afirmativo ni negativo.

-Algo así.

-Será mejor que volvamos al interior, entonces. No vaya a ser que… ¡Maldición!

-¿Qué pasa?

La puerta se había abierto y tres hombres hablaban junto a ella. Uno de ellos era perfectamente visible gracias a la luz que salía del interior.

-Es Mao Shang, le detuve un par de veces cuando trabajaba para el departamento de policía… Si me ve, dará la alarma.

Ambos sabían que no podían hacer movimientos bruscos o demasiado evidentes. No debían atraer la atención de nadie. Los hombres se separaron. Mao y su compañero comenzaron a caminar hacia ellos.

Danny cerró los ojos con fuerza, como hacen los niños muy pequeños cuando quieren esconderse con la creencia de que si ellos no ven, no serán vistos.

-Esto va a ser un desastre, un desastre- repetía incesantemente.

Y de pronto sus pensamientos se cortaron.

Sabía que Steve era un hombre de recursos… pero aquello no se le había pasado por la cabeza.

Su amigo le estaba besando.

Era una buena forma de que Mao no le viese la cara, eso era cierto, pero, hasta donde él sabía, un beso fingido no implicaba una exploración bucal completa a base de lengua. Ni unas manos recorrer sus brazos…

Aunque tampoco es que le molestase demasiado.

Su estómago dio un vuelco y le llenó de pequeñas burbujitas que flotaban alegres en su interior.

Su corazón se olvidó de latir en algún momento y luego trató de retomar el ritmo a toda prisa.

La respiración se le aceleró.

Y… ¡Santo Dios! ¿Se estaba excitando?

Al otro lado del cuello del SEAL, pudo observar que los hombres se habían ido.

No dijo nada, había que asegurarse bien, al fin y al cabo.

Steve continuaba plenamente entregado a su tarea.

Cuando se separaron, fue por una necesidad vital de continuar respirando. Sólo unos centímetros…

Danny carraspeó.

-Hum… creo que ya se han ido…

-Ah… esto… sí, claro… no parece que… que te hayan visto…

-No… Tu idea… esto… bueno, ha sido rápida…y eficaz.

-Fue lo primero que me vino a la mente. Esto… Danny… creo que está amaneciendo… ya no vamos a ver a nadie más aquí… lo mejor será volver a casa…

-Sí… está bien, tienes razón…

El SEAL se metió en el coche con su rapidez ninja habitual mientras Danny trataba de reorganizar su ropa para ocultar el bulto de su pantalón y ahorrarse un momento embarazoso. Tenía mucho sobre lo que pensar.

Lo que él no sabía, era que el Marine se encontraba con un problema similar.

Su intención había sido ocultar a su amigo, y sólo se le ocurrió esa forma… vale, le había pillado hablando- _como si hubiese otra forma de pillar a Danny_-, con la boca abierta… y su cuerpo asumió el control. Había sido una reacción inmediata, porque, aunque lo negase, el rubio, tras su inicial sorpresa, había respondido.

Juraría que había escuchado un gemido ahogado.

Y sentido unas manos aferrarse a sus bíceps con fuerza.

Así que, en cuanto acabaron, el SEAL se deslizó en el coche lo más rápido que pudo para encontrar una postura que no revelase su estado de excitación.

Condujo lo más rápido que pudo y, al llegar a casa, aprovechó que Danny había mascullado no se qué de exceso de café antes de encerrarse en el baño para ponerse el bañador y tirarse al mar.


	16. El Bebé

Bueno, uno de los azucarados para que se os endulce la Navidad

**eminahinata, ****Arthanis,** **Vismur, ****Mcflurryta,** **CellyLS,** **lea1- santome, ****L. Sira, ****LiaCollins, ****Maka Jarrah, ****DarkCryonic,** y demás gente que ha puesto alertas... sois lo mejor que un autor puede soñar, millones de gracias por vuestro apoyo, vuestros comentarios y vuestras historias (quienes las escribáis)** Os deseo una muy feliz Navidad y os agradezco de corazón vuestras palabras de cariño!**

* * *

><p>16:EL BEBÉ<p>

Steve regresó a casa después de dar su vuelta por la isla de los fines de semana. Su mente se entretenía apostando consigo misma a si Danny estaría durmiendo o si lo encontraría en la cocina, haciendo café. Se había convertido en una tradición, casi, y Steve tenía que reconocer que le agradaba llegar a casa y encontrar el desayuno perparado… a pesar de las tortitas que, aunque eran deliciosas, sin duda no eran demasiado saludables. Joe se había reído mucho cuando su joven pupilo le había preguntado si no lo notaba más gordo desde que Danny vivía con él. No es que fuese tan terrible, se solucionaba aumentando un poco más el tiempo de ejercicio.

Por primera vez, Steve perdió una apuesta consigo mismo. De todas las formas posibles en las que podía encontrar a su compañero esa mañana, aquella no se le había pasado por la cabeza.

Cierto, olía a café recién hecho.

Pero Danny no estaba leyendo el periódico mientras esperaba a su amigo para desayunar juntos, ni haciendo tortitas…_Steve se dio cuenta de que tenía un problema en el preciso instante en que la desilusión por la falta de tortitas le invadía por completo_. Su amigodaba vueltas por la cocina mientras acunaba en sus brazos un fardito azul. _Superseal_ orbitaba frenético alrededor de las piernas del detective, que hacía verdaderos esfuerzos por no pisar al cachorro, mientras movía el rabito, contento.

A Steve le pareció una de las escenas domésticas más adorables que había visto en mucho tiempo.

…

Ya tendría tiempo luego para pensar en que, cuando decidió acoger a su compañero, nadie le había dicho nada acerca de los complementos.

Viendo que Danny no podía jugar, _Superseal_ corrió hacia el marine.

Steve saludó al animalito… vale, era débil, pero le había caído bien, y Danno se veía tan contento con el perrito…

-Antes de que digas nada- se defendió el rubio-, éramos nosotros, o Kamekona… y no pienso, bajo ningún concepto, arriesgarme a que le dé leche de camarón a una inocente criatura.

El marine levantó las cejas inquisitivo.

-Es el hijo de una prima de Kono. Hoy tenían no sé qué historia y no tenían con quién dejarlo… ¿No te parece eso imposible? Si esa familia decidiese salir algún día de la isla, su población se reduciría a la mitad.

Steve sacudió la cabeza, divertido con las absurdas ideas de su compañero. El bebé debió pensar lo mismo e hizo un ruidito.

El policía bajó la vista hacia él y lo miró con esa forma que tenía para los niños, una forma que hacía que el corazón del moreno diese un vuelco. El SEAL se situó junto a su amigo y apartó la mantita con cuidado para ver al bebé, que seguía aún en los brazos del rubio.

El niño lo miró con los ojitos muy abiertos, curioso.

El líder del 5.0 sonrió.

Y a Danny se le ocurrió una idea. Cuando su jefe regresó de darse una ducha, el rubio le puso el bebé en los brazos.

-Voy a servir el desayuno y a ducharme yo también.

-Pero… pero…

-No es nitroglicerina, Steven. Has tenido cosas más peligrosas en las manos. ¿Acaso nunca cogiste a tu hermana en brazos?

-Hace mucho de eso- el marine no se movía, se había quedado como congelado en el sitio.

-Eso no se olvida. Simplemente ten cuidado con la cabeza- dijo antes de correr escaleras arriba-. ¡Y se llama Jason!- gritó antes de cerrar la puerta.

Cuando bajó, se encontró con que Steve acunaba al bebé mientras le cantaba algo en voz baja. El pequeño movía los bracitos intentando alcanzar el rostro del SEAL.

Danny estaba convencido de que si seguía aumentando el tamaño de su sonrisa, se le iba a romper la cara en dos.

-Espero que no le estés cantando el himno de la marina- dijo.

Stebe lo miró, ruborizado, y el rubio sintió que su corazón se acababa de derretir sin saber muy bien por qué. Podría estar allí, viendo a su amigo con el bebé en brazos eternamente.

¿Y de dónde salía ese pensamiento?

-Mmmm… Danno…

El detective salió de su ensueño.

-Dime…

-El bebé…

-¿Qué le pasa?

-Creo que necesita un cambio de pañales urgente- dijo el SEAL arrugando la nariz y tendiéndole el bebé. Jason reía feliz.

Danny se hizo cargo del bebé mientras miraba a su compañero con una sonrisita.

-¿No os enseñan a cambiar pañales en el ejército?

-Es la marina, Danny. Y no, no lo hacen.

-Pues deberían. Estos a veces son más efectivos que las armas químicas.

-Puedo notarlo, sí.

El policía se centró en el bebé, a quien había recostado en una manta que había extendido sobre la mesa. Éste seguía riendo mientras movía sus piernecitas.

-¿Te parece divertido espantar a tío Steve?- le decía con cariño-. ¿Sabes? Yo creo que sabe de sobra hacer esto, pero él quiere hacer lo divertido mientras tío Danno se ocupa del trabajo duro. ¿Tú que crees?

El bebé emitió un gorgorito.

-Eso crees, ¿eh? Pues tienes toda la razón.

El mencionado se limitó a observarlos con una tonta sonrisa, su pecho cálido con un sentimiento que no le resultaba demasiado familiar.

-Creo que _Superseal _quiere ver al bebé- dijo el rubio mientras limpiaba a Jason. Steve se dio cuenta en ese momento de que el cachorro gimoteaba junto a su pierna.

-Oh, perdona, pequeñín…

El cachorrito ladró.

-Ya sabes que no le gusta que le llames así- reprochó el policía serio. Luego añadió, con un guiño-. A fin de cuentas es todo un marine.

Mientras izaba al perro, el Capitán de Fragata Steve Mcgarrett se dio cuenta de cuánto amaba los complementos de su amigo. Hacía años que en la casa no había tanta vida.


	17. El Secuestrador

Pues dije que haría algo navideño... no es lo que está rondando mi cabeza, pero de momento es lo que hay. Intentaré hacer algo más.

**eminahinata: **Tus comentarios son siempre tan dulces y maravillosos... igual que tus historias geniales!

**Arthanis: **Me alegro tanto con las cosas que me dices... te alegrará saber que en este tampoco sufre Steve

**Vismur: **Tengo que ponerme ya a leerte, que voy muy atrasada!

**Mcflurryta: **Te vas a dar un atracón estos días...

**CellyLS: **:(

**lea1- santome: **Qué decirte que no te haya dicho ya? Con todas las ideas que me das... ¡gracias!

**L. Sira: **Ante esos crímenes de exámenes, solo puedo intentar hacerte más llevadero el suplicio a base de fics...

**LiaCollins: **A ver cuándo dan el paso estos dos para ampliar la familia de una vez.

**Maka Jarrah: **En cuanto se te ocurra algo, ya sea loco o no, házmelo saber.

Millones de gracias también a la gente que ha puesto alertas.

Espero que estéis pasando todos unas muy felices fiestas!

* * *

><p>17: EL SECUESTRADOR<p>

Ikaika sujetaba a su hijo con fuerza de la mano sin poder ocultar su nerviosismo. Varios niños habían sido secuestrados en aquel centro comercial aprovechando la masificación navideña y el trono de Santa Claus que estaba al otro lado de la enorme cola en la que se encontraban los dos.

Sabía que aquella no había sido una buena idea, pero el pequeño Kai se había mostrado tan entusiasmado, que fue incapaz de negarle nada. Todos los niños salían tan contentos e ilusionados tras hablar con el hombre de la barba…

* * *

><p>Steve no apartaba su mirada de la larga fila de padres e hijos. Con aquel disfraz de guardia de seguridad no se encontraba demasiado cómodo, pero había que pasar lo más desapercibidos posible. Danny había intentado animarle diciéndole que posiblemente estaba contribuyendo a muchas fantasías sexuales de un montón de mujeres de la isla… no podía negar que había visto a varias desnudarle con la mirada, pero eso sólo le hacía sentir doblemente incómodo.<p>

-¿Algo por ahí?- por el intercomunicador que tenía en la oreja, le llegó la voz de Chin.

-No- contestó- ¿Cómo va tu zona?

-Tranquila. ¿Crees que se habrán dado cuenta? En los tres días que llevamos aquí no ha habido señales de los secuestradores.

-No lo sé.

El capitán dirigió su mirada a donde estaban Danny y Kono… ella sí que estaba impresionante con su disfraz. La joven le guiñó un ojo.

-Voy a darme una vuelta por los pasillos a ver si descubro algo. Vigilad bien la zona.

-Tranquilo, jefe. Danny y yo no apartaremos la vista de los niños.

* * *

><p>Kono se acercó lo más disimuladamente posible al detective Williams y le mostró una foto en la pantalla de su tablet.<p>

-¿Es ese el niño que acaba de desaparecer?

Ella asintió.

-Muy bien, vete a ver si lo encuentras por el centro comercial. Yo vigilaré por aquí.

-¿Podrás?

-Soy un profesional vigilando niños, ¿recuerdas?- le dijo el detective mientras sus ojos chispeaban con alegría.

-Muy bien, que lo disfrutes, entonces- le dijo la morena con una sonrisa antes de marcharse.

* * *

><p>Había que reconocer que aquel Santa Claus dedicaba mucho tiempo a cada niño. No es que le molestase, y la cara de felicidad de los pequeños al marcharse compensaba bastante, pero le dolían los pies de tanto esperar. De todas formas, todo sacrificio tiene su recompensa, y, por fin, al pequeño Kai le llegó su turno de sentarse en las rodillas del hombre.<p>

-¡Ho, ho, ho!- dijo éste- ¡Mira a quién tenemos aquí!- los ojos que se vislumbraban entre el gorro y la barba se clavaron en la madre, en busca de ayuda. Ésta vocalizó el nombre de su hijo sin que el niño se enterase.

De pronto, Santa Claus cogió al niño y lo depositó en el suelo con sumo cuidado ante la interrogante mirada de la gente que aguardaba su turno.

-¿Puedes esperar un momentito aquí? Te prometo que volveré en seguida… y sabes que cumplo mis promesas.

El pequeño Kai asintió sin comprender y Santa Claus se levantó y caminó hacia un hombre que llevaba a un niño de la mano. Para cualquiera que viese la escena, daba la impresión de ser un padre cuyo hijo acababa de tener un berrinche.

-¡Ho, ho, ho! ¡Feliz Navidad! ¿A qué vienen esas lágrimas?

El niño no respondió.

-Se ha encaprichado de algo que no puede tener- respondió el hombre sin apenas mirar al hombre de rojo.

Santa sacudió la cabeza.

-Bueno, no has venido a verme aún…

-Se ha portado mal y no merece regalos…

-Es curioso- contestó el barbudo-, en mi lista no figura que se haya portado mal… y ya sabe que la compruebo dos veces…

-Pues debería actualizarla- contestó el hombre con impaciencia y grosería antes de intentar caminar y arrastrar al niño con él-. Ahora, si me disculpa…

No vio el puño hasta que conectó con su cara.

La gente de la fila no pudo evitar lanzar una exclamación.

Steve oyó la conmoción y corrió hacia el lugar de donde provenía. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver la escena.

Santa Claus estaba sentado sobre el secuestrador y le sujetaba las manos con una de las suyas mientras con la otra trataba de encontrar algo con lo que atar al hombre. Los padres observaban sin comprender y el niño que acababa de ser secuestrado seguía de pie, agarrando la manga de la chaqueta de su salvador, quien obviamente no le iba a hacer daño ya que era el mismísimo Santa Claus…

-Sammuel Hung, queda detenido por los secuestros de varios niños en este mismo lugar- dijo el líder del 5.0 cuando el hombre de barba le cedió al secuestrador. Se acercó sin dejar de sonreír con orgullo y le susurró al oído- Bien hecho, Danno.

Chin y Kono acababan de llegar del otro extremo del lugar. El gorrito de elfa de la morena tintineaba alegremente.

Tras la barba postiza, el SEAL pudo distinguir la sonrisa de su compañero. Los niños lo miraban fascinados.

-Nadie secuestra a un niño en presencia de Santa Claus- proclamó Danny arrancando un aplauso de los presentes.


	18. El Tango

Bueno, otro más, esta vez cumpliendo una petición de lea1- santomé.

**eminahinata: **No voy a meter presión... pero estoy echando de menos tus historias!

**Arthanis: **A Steve da igual de lo que lo vistas, está imponente igual

**Vismur: **Ya tengo tu petición! Me falta rematarla, pero ya casi está.

**Mcflurryta: **No olvides nuestro trueque

**CellyLS: **Amore, vuelveeee

**lea1- santome: **Espero que te guste

**L. Sira: **¡Cómo van esos exámenes?

**LiaCollins: **Danno es perfecto para todo

**Maka Jarrah: **Qué ganas de leer más de tu historia... estoy intrigadísima

Gracias también a la gente que ha puesto alertas.

Espero que estos momentitos os hagan sonreir

* * *

><p>18: EL TANGO<p>

-¿Y eso de vestir como un profesional?

-Yo visto como "uno"- Kono, Chin y Steve volvieron sus cabezas hacia el pasillo, de donde provenían las voces de Lori y Danny-. Pero hay cosas que no se ven y pueden ser algo más informales, no tienen importancia… A nadie le debe interesar cómo es mi ropa interior.

Los dos primos miraron a su jefe con preocupación, éste acababa de apretar los puños con fuerza. ¿A qué venía esa conversación? Se suponía que ellos se estaban preparando para su próxima operación como infiltrados, no deberían hablar de cosas como la ropa interior de Danny, no, bajo ningún concepto, aquello no era admisible…

Todo había comenzado una mañana en la que recibieron el encargo personal del gobernador de proteger a una importante figura del baile de salón, que estaba en ese momento en Oahu para ser miembro de honor del jurado en un concurso de baile para amateurs y había recibido varias amenazas.

Dos miembros del equipo deberían infiltrarse entre los participantes para controlar que el peligro no viniese de ahí.

Si había que ser realistas, Lori se había mostrado entusiasmada, presumiendo de lo bien que bailaba, simple y llanamente para tener la oportunidad de pasar más tiempo con Steve, y de paso aprovechar determinados bailes para disfrutar del cuerpo del SEAL… por eso, su primer jarro de agua fría llegó al poco rato, cuando el marine asignó la tarea a Danny sin pensárselo dos veces y sin ni siquiera preguntar, puesto que, al fin y al cabo, el rubio había sido quien le había enseñado a bailar a él.

La nueva integrante del 5.0, siempre servicial, había manifestado su preocupación por el estado de la rodilla del policía de New Jersey sin comprender del todo las miradas que Kono y Chin le dirigieron en ese momento.

Al final, no había resultado tan terrible, la verdad. Lori no podía negar que Danny era una compañía muy agradable, y, además, estaba claro que toda aquella situación había disparado los celos del SEAL por completo.

-Ya, pero…¿globitos?

-Me gustan, son alegres, y, como están por arriba, no se ven.

Lori sonrió.

-¿A qué viene eso?- quiso saber Kono, en parte por su propia curiosidad, y en parte porque Steve reventaría de un momento a otro.

-Deberíais ver los calcetines de Danny- contestó Lori jovial.

Chin levantó una ceja, divertido.

-¿Hay algo que quieras contarnos, Danny?

-Bueno, ya está bien de mis calcetines, ¿no? ¿Por qué no les cuentas qué tal ha ido hoy el baile? Cuéntales tu momento estelar, _gran bailarina…_

-Me dejaste caer…

-¿Que te dejé caer, dices? Se trataba de dar un pequeño botecito, ¡no de recrear la escena del salto de Dirty Dancing!- nueva mirada del equipo- Os recuerdo que estuve casado, hay cosas que hay que hacer, ya verás, Chin…

* * *

><p>Para alivio de Steve, el día llegó. Los miembros de la unidad de élite del gobernador se dispersaron por el lugar sin dejar de vigilar con atención mientras Danny y Lori bailaban… ¿En serio tenían que pegarse tanto? Sus sospechas se centraban en un hombre que había perdido varios concursos en los que la gran figura era miembro del jurado y había dejado bien clara su rabia en ocasiones anteriores. Esta vez no participaba, pero se había desplazado desde Chicago para ver el concurso… si aquello no era sospechoso…<p>

Según Danny, entre los participantes sólo había idiotas altivos, nada sospechoso. De hecho, el único problema que podían provocar era que el detective se hartase de ellos y les diese un puñetazo.

Por supuesto, y por eso de cumplir con los estándares de las películas que mezclan acción y baile, el hombre sacó a relucir su arma en el momento que comenzaba el tango.

Steve observaba… más bien fulminaba con la mirada a la pareja… ¿Se suponía que eso era un baile? ¿Por qué se arrimaban tanto? ¿Era natural esa forma de mezclar las piernas? El cuerpo de Lori se apoyó en la pierna de Danny… bueno, si sólo fues en la pierna… ¿Por qué nadie prohibía ese baile por obsceno? ¡Eso era demencial!

Kono observaba a su jefe al otro lado de la sala… si el marine apretaba más la mandíbula, era bastante probable que se le saltasen los dientes. El SEAL permanecía allí de pie observando cómo aquellos dos entrelazaban sus piernas. Realmente, lo que más le molestaba de todo aquello era que no dejasen de mirarse a los ojos y que sus rostros estuviesen tan juntos, casi como si, en cualquier momento, fuesen a besarse…

-Steve, el sospechoso va hacia ti- le dijo la voz de Chin desde la furgoneta donde vigilaba.

Sólo desvió su mirada un momento para localizar al hombre. Estiró un brazo y le hizo una rápida llave. Lo esposó y se lo tendió a Kono, que se encargó de él apretando los labios para no estallar en carcajadas allí mismo, segura de que eso no sería profesional. Pudo ver cómo el SEAL avanzaba decidido hacia la pista y agarraba a Danny del brazo.

-El sospechoso ha sido detenido, vámonos.

Y salió de allí dejando a una perpleja Lori en el centro de la pista y arrastrando a un Danny tan confuso que no acertó ni a protestar, siquiera.

Kono sólo rezaba para que su primo lo hubiese grabado todo.

* * *

><p><strong>N.A. <strong>Sí, me he basado un poco en las fotos esas en las que se ve a Scott Caan con calcetines divertidos.


	19. Nocturno

Bueno, otro más, esta vez cumpliendo una petición de otras dos personitas, para que sufrais un poco más, no anticiparé nada hasta el final

**eminahinata:** El tuyo será el siguiente, si todo va bien.

**Arthanis: **Nos encanta Steve celoso, síííí

**Vismur: **Espero que te guste

**Mcflurryta: **(canturrea) traduuuuuuceeeeeeeeeee que te traduuuceeee, te tengo esclavizada, pobrecita mía

**CellyLS: **Uno de mis mejores regalos de navidad, volver a saber de ti.

**lea1- santome: **Respira tranquila, que no me volví loca... del todo

**L. Sira: ¿**Qué tal el examen del 9? celebremos que uno ya pasó con un capítulo más de esto.

**LiaCollins: **A ver si este te gusta.

**Maka Jarrah: **Justo así fue la escena, la verdad. Me alegra que te gustase.

**bekadekerry: **¡Has vuelto! ¿Será para quedarse?

Gracias también a la gente que ha puesto alertas.

Leed hasta el final antes de reñirme

* * *

><p>19: NOCTURNO<p>

Danny estaba en el piso de arriba cuando oyó a alguien entrar. Su primera reacción fue sacar el arma y dirigirse a las escaleras en silencio para sorprender al invasor, pero, una vez allí, se dio cuenta de que el sorprendido era él. Se quedó paralizado, ¿qué estaba haciendo él allí? Su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad, podía jugar con el factor sorpresa, pero no podría matarlo, Steve tenía muchas preguntas aún, además, el enemigo era listo y seguro que no resultaría tan fácil reducirlo. Oyó el ruido del motor de la camioneta de su compañero y decidió que la opción más sabia era quedarse allí, y esperar en silencio a que Mcgarrett necesitase su ayuda.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- el SEAL no hizo amago de buscar su arma, simplemente dejó las llaves en el mueble de la entrada y cerró la puerta con calma.

-¿Me creerías si te digo que te he echado de menos?

_Maldito bastardo…_

-No ha pasado tanto tiempo.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Soy un sentimental.

Y de pronto sucedió lo inesperado. Wo Fat se abalanzó directamente a los labios del marine, y allí estaban los dos, besándose y desnudándose con pasión en el salón de la casa donde los hombres de Wo Fat habían matado al padre del Marine. Danny no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos.

El oriental recorría el torso del marine con su boca, besando las cicatrices de las quemaduras de aquel fatídico día en Corea.

-Parece que nuestro último juego se nos fue un poco de las manos…- murmuraba el hombre con suavidad mientras acariciaba el trasero de Steve, arrancándole una serie de gemidos.

Al parecer, aquel fatídico día de Corea solo había sido fatídico para Danny.

Mientras el detective se aferraba a la escalera sintiéndose traicionado y notando cómo su pecho se encogía de dolor, Wo Fat se había arrodillado frente al marine y lo conducía al éxtasis con su boca mientras sus manos le preparaban para lo que vendría después.

-Date prisa- jadeaba Steve-, Danny no tardará en volver.

-Dijiste que estaría un par de horas con Grace…

_"Eso es mañana, grandísimo idiota. ¿Es que nunca me escuchas?" _se dijo el policía con ganas de llorar por la rabia y por otros sentimientos que tal vez ahora ya no venían al caso. En ese momento se estaba pensando muy seriamente irrumpir a tiros en aquel salón.

Es SEAL gritó de placer y Wo Fat se colocó tras él, introduciéndose con suavidad y comenzando a embestir. La imagen de su amigo desnudo, gimiendo de placer estaba provocando sentimientos encontrados en el pobre detective, que se dejó llevar por los celos y se puso en pie.

Hizo un ruido sordo al caer al suelo.

-¿Estás bien?

Levantó la cabeza al oír la preocupada voz de su amigo.

-¿Y Wo Fat? ¿Se ha ido ya o lo has escondido en un armario?

El marine frunció el ceño.

-¿Wo Fat?

-Estaba aquí, y estabais…- Danny se miró antes de continuar, estaba enroscado en su manta, con el pijama…

-Has tenido una pesadilla, supongo. Me desperté al oírte gritar "Aléjate de él". Luego oí un golpe y te encontré en el suelo. ¿Soñabas con Wo Fat?

Danny se mordió el labio inferior… ¿y ahora cómo le explicaba a Steve lo que hacían los dos en su sueño?

-Sí, estaba aquí… en el salón…y…- esto iba a ser incómodo-. Steve… en Corea… ¿Hubo algo más? - Su amigo le miró, intentando seguir su tren de pensamientos, pero no dijo nada.- Sabes que puedes contarme todo… que puedes confiar en mí…- añadió con suavidad.

-No pasó nada que no sepas, golpes, quemaduras, lo de Jenna…

En su interior, el rubio se sintió aliviado, aquello había sido una tortura, no un juego erótico. Luego se sintió culpable, no debería sentirse feliz por lo que le había ocurrido a su amigo… Steve parecía más pequeño ante aquellos recuerdos. Danny se arrodilló en el sofá, pasó su brazo por los hombros del SEAL y lo atrajo hacia sí. Permanecieron de ese modo un buen rato, hasta que se oyó la risa de Steve.

-Se supone que yo venía a ayudarte con tu pesadilla…

-¿Desde cuándo hemos hecho nosotros las cosas del modo tradicional?

Steve sonrió y se incorporó.

-¿Crees que podrás volver a dormir?

-En cuanto me ponga en horizontal, babe- contestó el policía.

El marine hizo un gesto con la cabeza y caminó hacia las escaleras. Se detuvo antes de subir.

-Danno…- su amigó levantó la mirada-, eres un gran amigo.

* * *

><p>Steve se negó a abrir los ojos a pesar de que estaba convencido de que la visión que se le presentaba ante él era hermosa. Como siempre sucedía, unos pasos suaves le indicaban que tenía visita. Luego la cama cedía bajo el nuevo peso y unas manos frías… ah, esta vez se había acordado y las había calentado antes de comenzar sus caricias. Primero eran los brazos, luego el pecho, y unos labios depositaban suaves besos en sus hombros, cuello y espalda. Pronto la atención de aquellas manos se desplazaría hacia zonas más bajas, el SEAL ya estaba excitado sabiendo que no tardarían en deslizarse bajo su ropa interior.<p>

Hacía tanto tiempo desde la última visita… lo había deseado tanto…

Abrió los ojos un momento, sólo veía un bulto que se movía bajo las sábanas. Iba a levantarlas y a saludar con propiedad, bromeando sobre quién había añorado más a quién cuando unos labios comenzaron a besarle el abdomen y a recorrer un camino descendente. Luego aquella boca lo engulló por completo y sólo sintió aquello, esa boca y esa lengua que le conducían a un éxtasis maravilloso.

Los labios se fueron, e iba a protestar hasta que los sintió en su boca, devorándolo con un beso apasionado al que respondió en seguida, antes de volver a su zona sur para centrarse en su tarea de volverlo loco.

Había pasado tanto tiempo deseando aquellos labios… El SEAL abrió los ojos, sabiendo que quería… necesitaba ver ese rostro. Sonrió y vio cómo en las dilatadas pupilas de aquellos ojos se dibujaba una sonrisa también mientras continuaba enviando oleadas de placer al cuerpo del marine.

-Oooohhh sííí…. Danny… ¡Danny!... ¿DANNY!

El moreno se despertó sobresaltado por su propio grito.

Sobresaltado, húmedo, pegajoso y con su miembro aún erecto.

-¿Qué pasa, Steve?

Justo lo que necesitaba… un Danny recién levantado y jadeante en la puerta de su cuarto. Dobló las rodillas para ocultar su estado.

-He tenido un… una… un…- ¿qué era exactamente lo que iba a decir?

-¿Una pesadilla?

-¿Has oído algo?- preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-A ti. Gritabas mi nombre… posiblemente ha sido mi culpa… no debí recordarte lo de Corea.

El Marine nunca desaprovechaba una oportunidad, y menos si se la servían en bandeja… odiaba mentir a su amigo, pero bajo ningún concepto le iba a decir que acababa de tener un sueño erótico con él.

-No te preocupes, Danny. Ya ha pasado todo- Y vaya si había pasado. Aún le temblaba todo el cuerpo debido a la intensidad.

¿Y por qué no había soñado con Catherine? ¿O con la chica de aquel restaurante al que habían ido a cenar con Grace y se había pasado la noche tirándole lo tejos?

Últimamente pasaba mucho tiempo con su amigo, eso debía ser.

* * *

><p><strong>N.A. <strong>Esto ha sido porque vismur quería un Wo/Ste y elghin quería sueños eróticos... espero que sea de vuestro agrado!


	20. La Exposición

Otro más... me parece que el final no me ha quedado muy decente, pero como nunca encuentro beta, espero vuestra opinión

**eminahinata:** Aquí está tu petición, no sé si te gustará o no, pero si quieres que cambie algo, o no te gusta nada, tu me avisas e intento hacerlo mejor.

**Arthanis: **Espero que este te haga reír.

**Vismur: **No te obsesiones y te desbloquearás sola.

**Mcflurryta: **Neniii, tengo que enviarte más cosillas.

**CellyLS: **Pero cómo te echaba de menos, cielo.

**lea1- santome: **A ver cuando te me animas a escribir, que no recaiga el peso sobre mi o vamos apañados

**L. Sira: **¿Has visto? tu review apareció de nuevo, sí, Danny celoso es de mucho cuidado

**LiaCollins: **Sigo pensando tu idea.

**Maka Jarrah: **Tu review apareció de nuevo también, gracias por darte cuenta del detalle del título, me hizo mucha ilusión.

**bekadekerry: **Bekiiiiiiiii!

Gracias también a la gente que ha puesto alertas.

Esta idea me la dio eminahinata, quien también bautizó al OFC que sale aquí... solo espero no defraudarla...

* * *

><p>20: LA EXPOSICIÓN<p>

Era el segundo día tranquilo tras varios de incesante actividad y Steve no lo estaba llevando demasiado bien, se dedicaba a dar vueltas por el cuartel general como un león enjaulado… desquiciando un poco a sus compañeros de equipo.

-Te lo juro, Kono- le decía Danny-, como vuelva a salir de su despacho, lo ataré a una silla.

Y precisamente por eso ahora mismo el comandante Mcgarrett estaba en su oficina, con una café en una mano, el periódico en la otra y una cuerda en el suelo. El rubio no le había apresado de forma muy elaborada, sólo "_lo justo para que estés entretenido jugando al superhéroe un ratito y nos dejes vivir", _había dicho después de ponerle una taza y la prensa sobre la mesa para que tuviese algo que hacer tras liberarse y no retomases sus enervantes paseos.

Sorprendentemente, en la prensa tampoco había ningún suceso que captase su atención, nada que le hiciese saltar de la silla y convocar al equipo para un nuevo caso, pero al menos le había dado una idea sobre lo que podrían hacer después. Cuando llegaron las pizzas que habían pedido para comer, situó el periódico delante de su amigo.

-Página 32- dijo.

Danny enarcó las cejas y comenzó a pasar las páginas mientras el resto los observaba con curiosidad. Steve se explicó.

-He pensado que podemos salir antes esta tarde y hacer algo juntos. En vista de que hoy no parece haber ningún partido interesante, se me ocurrió que podíamos hacer algo un poco más cultural.

Danny contuvo una exclamación al llegar a la página indicada y levantó la mirada hacia su amigo, sus ojos brillaban, entusiasmados. El SEAL frunció el ceño.

-Nunca creí que fueses a mostrarte tan ilusionado por ir a una exposición de pintura- dijo con extrañeza-, por mucha temática de New Jersey que tenga.

Kono sonrió recordando la colección de postales _confiscadas_ de dicha ciudad que tenía su jefe en un cajón de su mesa. A juzgar por su expresión, Chin debía estar pensando lo mismo.

-No es solo eso- dijo el policía-, es que la pintora es una gran amiga mía. Se fue a Europa un año antes de que yo me mudase aquí y no he podido contactar con ella desde entonces.

A Steve no le gustó demasiado la forma en que su compañero hablaba de la mujer, él había querido alegrar a su amigo llevándole a una exposición sobre su tierra, pero el reencuentro con viejas amistades no entraba dentro de su plan.

-Eso es genial, así podréis poneros al día con vuestras cosas- apuntó Lori fantaseando con el vestido que se iba a poner para impresionar al marine. El rojo… no, demasiado atrevido…, el azul… o no, mejor el negro, el del gran escote y la espalda al descubierto… ¿sería demasiado lujo para ir a una galería de arte?

Hicieron planes antes de retomar el trabajo. Saldrían antes, irían a sus casas a adecentarse un poco – "_No, Steven, es una galería de prestigio y los pantalones tipo cargo no son elegantes" "En eso tengo que darle la razón a Danny, brah" - _, y se reunirían de nuevo en la entrada de la galería.

No habían vuelto a una desde aquella misión que había terminado con aquel hombre atado al capó del camaro… lástima que esta vez la cosa no fuese a terminar de una forma tan sorprendente y gratificante. Una pena, pero no habría sorpresas esa noche.

Si tan solo el supiese…

Cuando llegaron, Kono, Chin y Malia les esperaban en la puerta. Kono hizo algún comentario sobre lo interesante que sería ir a trabajar cada día si sus jefes vistiesen así más a menudo.

-Ella sí que sabe de profesionalidad- murmuró Danny, quien, a pesar de todo, no llevaba corbata… posiblemente tuviese algo que ver con el hecho de que la caja donde las guardaba hubiese desaparecido misteriosamente cuando se mudó a casa de Mcgarrett, pero el SEAL solo se encogía de hombros con una expresión de absoluta inocencia.

Mientras esperaban a Lori, el marine se percató de que mucha gente que salía les lanzaba miradas y no cesaba de cuchichear.

-¿Qué les pasa?

Danny sonrió, para él era obvio que la mayoría de las mujeres susurrasen odas de alabanza al moreno que, había que reconocerlo, estaba impresionante con ese traje. Lo más adorable era que el comandante parecía no darse cuenta aún del efecto que provocaba en los demás. ¿Acababa de pensar que Mcgarrett era adorable?

-Estarán tan sorprendidos como yo de ver a un Neanderthal en una exposición pictórica- dijo simplemente-. ¡Caray! ¡Qué elegante!- El resto del equipo se volvió a mirar en la dirección en la que miraba el rubio. Lori acababa de llegar.

-No sabía bien qué ponerme- dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

-Ya estamos todos, entremos.- dijo el SEAL. La rubia suspiró, estaba visto que ni así llamaría su atención.

La gente seguía mirándoles y susurrando hasta el punto en que los seis comenzaron a sentirse incómodos. Dos mujeres pasaron junto a ellos y los observaron antes de apartar la vista, sonrojadas.

-¿Has visto eso?- dijo el policía sorprendido- Te miraban con lujuria.

-Era a ti.

-¿A mí? ¿Y por qué iban a mirarme a mí estando tú aquí?

El marine suspiró, a veces su amigo era desesperante.

-Apostemos la cena.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Nos separamos, si siguen mirándome a mí de ese modo y a ti no, invito a cenar a toda la unidad.

Danny sonrió confiado.

-Como quieras. Espero que hayas traído la cartera- dijo entrando. El lugar estaba repleto de gente. Una mujer pelirroja charlaba animadamente con cuatro hombres trajeados.

-Ahí está- dijo Danny con una sonrisa nostálgica- Danielle Jones.

-Es él- murmuraron unas chicas de unos veinte años al pasar junto al rubio. Dejaron escapar una risita nerviosa y se fueron. El policía dirigió una mirada a Kono sin comprender. Al otro lado de la sala, Steve levantó tres dedos, indicando que esa era la tercera vez que el detective causaba esa reacción desde que se habían separado. En su rostro brillaba una sonrisa triunfal.

El policía no lograba comprender aquello, todo el mundo le observaba como si… como si él… Oh, Dios…eso no… aquello no podía estar pasando… palideció y, al instante, sus amigos estaban a su alrededor.

-¿Estás bien?- quiso saber Kono.

-Esto… será mejor que nos vayamos… sí, eso, vamos a cenar… esto no ha sido una buena idea… si ya lo dice Steve, que New Jersey no tiene nada interesante- balbuceaba el policía, iba a continuar cuando alguien le interrumpió.

-¿Daniel Williams? ¿Eres tú? ¿Qué haces en Hawaii?

El mencionado se giró para saludar a su amiga. Mientras, el resto continuaba examinando los cuadros.

Steve no entendía demasiado de arte, pero aquellas obras le parecían buenas, incluso hacían parecer a la ciudad más bonita. Sonrió y decidió guardar el comentario para cuando su amigo pudiese oírlo y rebatir su opinión con la fiereza con que el rubio solía defender su tierra natal. Caminaba distraído hasta que sus ojos se toparon con una mirada familiar.

Y tan familiar, como que era Danny que le observaba desde un marco con sus azules ojos de crayon pastel.

Había que reconocer que la pintora había logrado captar la intensidad de la mirada de su amigo en aquella obra… con razón la gente les observaba. Junto a ese, había unos cuantos cuadros más con el policía como modelo, todos ellos estaban hechos con la misma técnica, del crayon pastel seco. El SEAL no pudo evitar sonreír orgulloso de la belleza serena que irradiaba su compañero en aquellos cuadros, escuchando con deleite a la gente admirar la profundidad de esos ojos, la expresión tranquila, esa sonrisa sincera…

-Pero me quedo con el otro… ese trasero…- dijo una mujer a su lado. El marine frunció el ceño sin comprender, hasta que vio aquel otro cuadro.

De pronto sintió que le faltaba el aire, que su boca se secaba, que su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza…

Ante él había otro cuadro con Danny como modelo.

Más grande.

De cuerpo entero.

De hecho, era su cuerpo entero.

Sin ropa.

Realmente estaba de perfil, con el torso girado hacia el frente. Una de sus manos, junto con una pierna que tenía apoyada en una escalera, evitaban que se viese más de lo estrictamente necesario. El rubio miraba hacia el suelo, con esa expresión de timidez tan característica suya.

Los ojos del moreno recorrían el cuerpo pintado, tratando de memorizar sus rincones. Su estómago se encogía como si estuviese nervioso, era incapaz de tragar saliva, solo podía observar esa pierna, como tratando de ver a través de ella y sin comprender por qué estaba repentinamente tan interesado en la anatomía de su amigo… algo le decía que si continuaba devorando ese cuadro con la mirada, sus pantalones iban a ser incapaces de retener su reacción.

-¿Por qué siempre traerá tanta ropa al trabajo?- dijo Kono con malicia colocándose a su lado.

Y Steve sintió cómo su visión se volvía roja, y tenía ganas de gritar a todo el mundo que dejasen de mirar, que dejasen de hablar de aquel trasero espectacular y que no recorriesen las líneas de los músculos pectorales de _SU compañero._

-No me importaría tener ese cuadro en el cabecero de mi cama- comentaba una mujer.

Kono soltó una risita.

Steve consideraba seriamente hacer saltar la alarma contra incendios y aprovechar el caos para robar la pintura.

-Yo preferiría tener al original en mi cama.

Vale esas dos tenían que callarse ya o Steve no iba a responder de sus actos. Kono comenzó a sentir espasmos en su estómago de tanto contener la risa.

-Pues aprovecha, ahí lo tienes- dijo la que había hablado primero.

Los miembros de 5.0 se giraron para ver a un completamente enrojecido policía siendo arrastrado por la pintora.

-Míralo bien, Danny.

-_No me hace falta, gracias- _musitaba el rubio sin levantar la vista.

-Danny…

-_Que no quiero, y me dijiste que era para practicar, que no lo enseñarías- _seguía protestando el detective.

-¿Pero te has visto bien? ¿En serio pretendes que desaproveche semejante cuadro? Estás increíble, Danny, eres increíble. Mírate bien, pareces un atleta griego que…

-_Elle, te agradecería que bajases la voz… y retirases el cuadro…_

-No puedes hablar en serio.

-¿Y si viene Grace y ve a su padre…?- el rubio gesticuló con las manos.

-Danny tiene razón- sentenció Steve.

Danny seguía murmurando _"Genial, él también lo ha visto"_

-¿Y usted es…?- dijo Danielle.

-Steve Mcgarrett. Soy el compañero de Danny.

La mujer le tendió la mano.

-Encantada- luego lo miró de arriba abajo e hizo un gesto de aprobación-. Soy Danielle Jones.

-¿Va a retirar el cuadro?- vale, tal vez no debía haber sido tan rudo, se dijo Steve, pero la sola idea de tanta gente observando a su amigo le volvía loco.

La pintora esbozó una sonrisita.

-Danny, este cuadro tiene mucho éxito, la gente adora la expresión de tu cara, es tan adorable verte así, tan tímido.

-Si no lo retira me veré obligado a detenerla por violar los derechos de imagen de…

-¿En serio? ¿Ahora saltas con eso?

-Creí que no querías que el cuadro estuviese en la exposición.

-Ya, pero esto se puede arreglar por las buenas, Steve.

-Solo trataba de ayudarte.

-¿Y amenazas con detener a mis amigos?

-Pero Danny…

-Oh, Dan, no culpes a tu pareja, es normal esa reacción, créeme- los dos amigos abrieron la boca para replicar mientras Chin se atragantaba con el contenido de la copa de champán que había cogido de la bandeja de un camarero. La pelirroja continuaba, soñadora-. Podríais posar para mí… hacéis una pareja tan encantadora… Se me ocurren un montón de escenas en las que pintaros. Ah, ahí veo a Nathan, esperad aquí, voy a hablar con él y continuamos con esta conversación.

-Está más loca de lo que recordaba- masculló Danny

Los dos compañeros se miraron antes de lanzarse en perfecta sintonía hacia la salida.


	21. La Caída

Pues uno algo menos extremo.

**eminahinata: **No tienes ni idea de lo feliz que me haces cada vez que me dices que te gusta lo que hago.

**Arthanis: **Espero que me perdones por tardar tanto.

**Vismur: **Ánimo con esos bloqueos

**Mcflurryta: **Mi cielo! No sé si me gusta que estés tan enganchada a traducir. me siento algo esclavizadora

**CellyLS: **Espero que todo vaya genial por la casa nueva

**lea1- santome: **Antes de que me pegues, publico

**L. Sira: **Todas pensamos que a Steve le gusta mucho confiscarle las cosas a Danny

**LiaCollins: **Aún me falta la escena deseada, llegará, tranquila

**Maka Jarrah: **A ver ese muso, voy a tener que darle una paliza

**bekadekerry: **Ook!

Gracias también a la gente que ha puesto alertas.

* * *

><p>21: LA CAÍDA<p>

Steve corrió hacia la escalera. Nadie lo había visto venir.

Danny estaba al pie de la misma, intentando recuperar el aliento mientras se abrazaba a su rodilla.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó arrodillándose a su lado con el pánico reflejado en su mirada.

El detective no contestó, sólo le miraba con ojos vidriosos mientras se mordía el labio.

Kono empujaba sin ningún tipo de delicadeza al hombre que había salido de la nada y había tirado a su compañero por las escaleras.

-El personal de emergencias está aquí- anunció Chin que llegó seguido por dos sanitarios.

-¿Quién los ha llamado?- quiso saber Steve. No es que no estuviese agradecido, era un alivio saber que no tendría que observar impotente el sufrimiento de su amigo mientras esperaban la llegada de la ambulancia, simplemente le extrañaba su presencia allí.

-Últimamente vienen cada vez que llamamos a la policía pidiendo refuerzos- el teniente intentó que su tono sonase casual. Danny, pese al dolor, no pudo evitar resoplar.

Tras un breve chequeo, se llevaron al detective al hospital con la intención de examinarlo más concienzudamente. Al cabo de unas horas, una enfermera salió a avisar al resto del 5.0 de que su amigo estaba listo para irse a casa.

-Deberías quedarte aquí- dijo Kono examinando a su amigo. El pobre se había hecho daño en la rodilla lesionada, tenía un brazo roto y varias costillas magulladas-. Debe dolerte hasta respirar.

-Odio los hospitales, no pienso quedarme si no es estrictamente necesario- dijo el rubio-. Vamos a casa.

Pese a las protestas, no le quedó más remedio que sentarse en aquella silla de ruedas para salir del lugar y dejar que su amigo le ayudase a entrar en el coche y ponerse el cinturón de seguridad. A Danny no dejaban de sorprenderle los momentos en los que el SEAL dejaba de ser un loco irresponsable para convertirse en el amigo atento y cariñoso que se preocupaba por él. Era como si de repente nada fuese importante para el marine, como si su única misión en ese momento fuese ocuparse de su compañero. Danny no estaba acostumbrado a ser el centro de nadie, siempre había sido él quien cuidaba a los demás, sus hermanos, Rachel, Grace…

El detective soltó un quejido.

-¿Te duele mucho? ¿Necesitas algo?- los ojos del moreno estaban cargados de preocupación.

-Grace. Iba a venir con una amiga este fin de semana, ¿recuerdas? Todo eso de _"Estoy embarazada y no creo que pueda con dos niñas por toda la casa." _Tengo que llamar a Rachel y pedirle que tranquilice a sus hormonas esta vez- comentó el policía intentando alcanzar su móvil con la mano buena.

-No tienes que hacerlo.

-¿Pretendes que cuide de las dos niñas en este estado?

-No estarás solo, yo también estoy.

-No puedo pedirte eso, Steve. Bastante has hecho acogiéndome en tu casa, permitiendo que Grace lleve a sus amigas. No puedo pedirte que te ocupes de ellas, además…

Steve sonrió de esa manera que hacía que el pecho del rubio se inflamase, lleno de amor.

-Lo haremos los dos, además, si no ves a Grace estarás mucho más gruñón de lo normal, no creo que pueda soportarlo.

* * *

><p>Estaba completamente seguro de que aquello era innecesario. Es más, no entendía por qué no estaba quejándose en ese preciso instante.<p>

Bueno, a lo mejor tenía que ver con el hecho de que aquel condenadamente atractivo SEAL estaba prácticamente apoyado en él mientras le cortaba la carne en pequeños trocitos porque con el brazo escayolado no iba a poder manejar el cuchillo y el tenedor con calma.

Una parte de la mente del policía quería gritarle que eso lo tenía que haber pensado antes de hacer la comida, que una sopa tampoco era un reto tan difícil. Pero ahí estaba, intentando permanecer estoico mientras se estremecía con cada roce del marine y oyendo como Grace y Holly, su amiguita, se reían encantadas.

Al principio, su hija se había preocupado, por supuesto, pero Steve y él habían comenzado a hacer bromas al respecto y se había quedado más tranquila. Tanto que ahora ya estaba centrada en pasarlo lo mejor posible.

Como si fuese difícil con una casa en la playa y un _estúpido_ SEAL haciendo el tonto.

* * *

><p>Y la pregunta era ahora: ¿Desde cuándo su amigo era tan payaso con los niños? Es decir, el Mcgarrett que conoció no sabía cómo actuar con los niños, y de pronto estaba en el suelo, arrodillado, fingiendo tomar el té con dos niñas de nueve años, Barbie Mechas y Barbie doctora.<p>

Si no doliese tanto moverse, ahora mismo estaría sacando fotos con el móvil.

En el fondo sabía que esto lo hacía por Grace, por él, y eso hacía que sus ojos se llenasen de lágrimas.

Por supuesto, el marine usó su supervelocidad para materializarse a su lado y darle un susto de muerte.

-¿Estás bien?- Otra de las razones por las que no podía decir ahora que no se debe asustar a alguien que tiene las costillas doloridas, era que la mirada de preocupación que ahora le dirigía su amigo tenía la peculiar característica de dejarlo sin aliento.

Además, se sentía culpable por estar allí recostado en el sofá mientras el comandante trataba de seguirles el ritmo a las niñas.

-Vamos a ir a nadar, ¿necesitas algo?

-Sólo que me ayudes a llegar a las sillas de fuera.- contestó el rubio intentando levantarse y sin poder ocultar un gesto de dolor.

-Eh, Eh…. Quieto. ¿En serio vas a estar tan tranquilo mientras te entra arena en la escayola?

-¿Y qué voy a hacer? ¿Quedarme en el sofá mientras arriesgas tu quedas al cargo de dos inocentes criaturas?

-No lo estoy haciendo tan mal- contestó el marine poniendo ojos de cachorrito. ¿En serio esa era ahora su vida? Una mirada así de Steve y el rubio sería capaz de entrar en un campo de minas con unos zapatos de payaso.

-Nada mal, Steve- dijo mirándole fijamente. Cuando el moreno se fue, tras aclararse la garganta, el policía no pudo evitar sonreir.

Acababa de ver como el imbatible Mcgarrett se ruborizaba.

* * *

><p>Las niñas ya habían disfrutado de lo que pretendía ser un relajante baño y acabó siendo una especie de batalla naval cuando decidieron ver una película antes de dormir. Danny intentaba concentrarse en la pantalla, en la princesa encerrada que conoce al ladrón…pero era imposible, ningún ser humano era capaz de soportar aquello.<p>

Steve había hecho palomitas para alimentar a dos familias y las había repartido en dos recipientes.

Después se dejó caer casualmente en el sofá a escasos milímetros de Danny, bueno, decir que había algo de separación entre ellos sería una exageración.

Curioso, porque las niñas estaban en el suelo y no había nadie más con ellos.

Y, por supuesto, el bol de las palomitas descansaba en su regazo, con lo que no paraba de sentir pequeñas corrientes de electricidad cada vez que sus manos rozaban. O cuando, después de apagar la luz para hacer un mayor efecto de cine, Steve había decidido que la pierna de Danny era el lugar más adecuado para apoyar su mano.

Que el bol comenzase a levitar milagrosamente esa solo cuestión de tiempo.

-Danny, ¿te duele?

Posiblemente sería para no alertar a las niñas, pero ¿en serio tenía que susurrarle al oído _precisamente ahora_?

-Hum… ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Te noté incómodo y tu respiración se aceleró. De hecho creo que sigue…

-Estoy bien- protestó el detective intentando apartar al SEAL de las cercanías de su oído y notando que su pantalón comenzaba a apretar de forma peligrosa.

* * *

><p>Steve se volvió a sentar en el sofá.<p>

-¿Ya están acostadas?

El marine asintió.

-Steve. Todo esto que has hecho hoy, en serio, ha sido genial. Muchas gracias.

-Ha sido divertido- dijo el moreno recostando la cabeza en el sofá. Permanecieron en silencio un rato. Danny pensaba que podría pasar así el resto de su vida. Con Grace, con Steve. Y, pese a que no quería pensar en lo que eso implicaba, sabía que aquello le haría feliz. Feliz como hacía años que no había estado. Pero tenía miedo, miedo de que aquello acabase en algún momento. Y lo haría, porque Steve era joven y tremendamente atractivo. Todas las mujeres caían rendidas al instante frente aquellos ojos, ese cuerpo musculado, esa sonrisa que volvía a uno loco…

-Deberíamos ir a la cama ya.

El policía de Jersey abrió los ojos sorprendidos.

-¿Cómo dices?

-A dormir.

-Ah, claro, a dormir.

El marine se incorporó e hizo un gesto que invitaba a su amigo a levantarse. Éste levantó una ceja a modo de pregunta.

-He pensado que será mejor que duermas en mi cama.

-¿El qué?

-La otra es pequeña, y estarás más cómodo.

La idea de dormir con Steve hizo despertar una parte de Danny que estaba bastante inquieta desde el asunto de las palomitas.

-¿Y tú?

-En la pequeña, claro.

-Ya, claro, eso lo sabía- disimuló el policía sintiéndose algo avergonzado por sus pensamientos-. A lo que me refería era a que estarás incómodo allí.

La sonrisa de Steve denotaba que no se creía nada.

-Por supuesto. Anda, vamos arriba.

Subieron al piso de arriba y, después de mucho insistir, Danny consiguió que su amigo le dejase en la habitación pequeña. El moreno no parecía muy convencido, pero asintió antes de bajar a por la medicación y un vaso de agua. Cuando volvió, se encontró a un rubio intentando quitarse la camisa mientras siseaba por el dolor.

-Espera, te ayudaré con eso- Una vez quitada, el SEAL se quedó mirando fijamente a su compañero, haciéndole sentirse incómodo.

-Steve…

Cuando el comandante levantó la mirada, ésta estaba cargada de tristeza. No soportaba ver los horribles y enormes moratones que se habían formado alrededor de las costillas del detective.

-Espera, tengo algo para eso- dijo antes de desaparecer y reaparecer con una velocidad que a Danny se le antojaba imposible.

-Por supuesto que tienes algo para los moratones. Te los haces con frecuencia- el pobre policía decidió que lo mejor sería hablar para no concentrarse en la forma en la que las manos del líder de la unidad, esas manos que seguro que podían matar de mil formas diferentes, y que seguro que lo habían hecho, empezaban a masajearle con sumo cuidado y delicadeza. Ahora sí había despertado a la bestia. Danny se cubrió con un cojín y trató de llenar su mente con cosas que le distrajesen, como el abogado de su ex, o la presidenta del AMPA[1] del colegio de su hija, esa que siempre le miraba como si él fuese el malo de la película.

No funcionaba porque aquellas manos eran demasiado agradables como para no recrearse en ellas.

-Túmbate.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Por delante también tienes moratones.

-Por delante puedo hacerlo yo.

-¿Con una mano sola?- preguntó Steve con una sonrisa divertida.

_Mierda._

A ver cómo disimulaba ahora. Las manos del comandante comenzaron sin avisar y Danny ahogó una exclamación.

-¿Te he lastimado?

-No…

Le temblaba la voz, lo estaba pasando realmente mal. Su pierna sana estaba doblada para que la sábana no delatase el estado en que se encontraba. Prácticamente aquello comenzaba a resultar doloroso, tenía que concentrarse en no llegar al clímax o aquello sería bastante embarazoso.

¿Era cosa suya o Steve se estaba recreando demasiado?

-En el pecho no tengo moratones.

-No lo sabes, puede que aún no hayan salido. Fue una caída terrible, Danny.

Otra vez estaba la mirada que hacía que el policía quisiese envolver a su amigo en un fuerte abrazo y decirle que estaba bien, que no se iría de su lado, que él no lo iba a abandonar jamás, si él se lo permitía.

-¿Quieres que mire tu rodilla?- preguntó el moreno cuando hubo terminado su exploración del torso de su amigo.

-¿Qué? No, no hace falta.

Steve carraspeó algo incómodo.

-Muy bien, entonces me iré a dormir.

Pero no se movió. Seguía sentado en la cama.

¿Y cuándo había cogido el cojín?

-Buenas noches, Steve.

-Esto… sí, bueno, será mejor que apague la luz.

-Cuando te hayas ido. O no verás por donde caminas.

-No, lo haré yo, tú no te muevas.

El SEAL se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de su amigo para alcanzar el interruptor. Musitó un _"Buenas noches"_ y se marchó con paso apresurado antes de exhalar un suspiro.

* * *

><p>[1] Asociación de Madres y Padres de Alumnos<p>


	22. Escenas en el Centro Comercial

**eminahinata: **Mi cielo, tú dedícate a la uni y ya irás publicando cuando puedas, seguiré siendo tu fan incondicional..

**Arthanis: **Y otro que espero que sí haga que te rías mucho

**Vismur: **Ya vi que habías vuelto, tengo que ponerme a leer

**Mcflurryta: **Te debo un montón de decubrimientos

**CellyLS: **¡ánimo!

**lea1- santome: **Bueno, otro más para que no te enfades

**L. Sira: **Ahora que eres libre, a disfrutar!

**LiaCollins: **Desde hoy ir de compras no será lo mismo

**Maka Jarrah: **Esto si lo puedes leer en el trabajo, no?

**bekadekerry: **Por los testículos de Bilairy (nunca sé si lo escribo bien) cómo me alegro de tu retorno

Gracias también a la gente que ha puesto alertas.

* * *

><p>22: ESCENAS EN EL CENTRO COMERCIAL<p>

-¿Y eso que se supone que es?

-Chocolate, dijiste que querías chocolate - Danny le miraba desde el otro lado del carro del supermercado-. Y este tiene un noventa por ciento de cacao, es más sano.

-Amargo, Steven, eso es lo que es: Amargo.

-Es casi cacao puro, sin tanto azúcar, ni…

-¿Y para qué sirve el chocolate si no es dulce?- el rubio le arrancó la tableta de las manos y se dirigió al estante correspondiente para depositarlo de nuevo en su sitio.

-¿Lo ves? Ese hombre coge la tableta con el porcentaje más alto de cacao, el más sano- le decía una señora a su hija, que la miraba con pena.

-Disculpe usted, pero, si es observadora, que seguro que lo es, se dará cuenta de que lo que hago es poner la tableta de nuevo en su sitio- comentó el policía mientras cogía varias de las tabletas de chocolate más dulces. Steve emitió un gruñido. El rostro de la adolescente se iluminó en una sonrisa mientras su madre buscaba ayuda en el SEAL, quien simplemente hizo un gesto de derrota.- El azúcar es bueno- sentenció guiñándole un ojo a la niña.

-No si abusas.

-Tampoco es sano abusar del ejercicio, ni de las bombas de mano, y tú lo haces continuamente- el detective de Jersey comenzó a caminar ante la asombrada mirada de las dos mujeres. Steve empujó el carrito tras él.

-Danny, no puedes meter _"ejercicio"_ y _"bombas de mano"_ en la misma frase y quedarte como si nada.

-¿Ahora te has vuelto un académico?

* * *

><p>-¿En serio tienes que ir pulsando todos los botoncitos que ves? ¿Qué tienes ahora, cinco años?<p>

Steve retiró las manos con rapidez del _"Osito cuentacuentos" _y miró a su amigo con expresión de inocencia.

-Sólo quería saber si de verdad hace lo que dice en la caja.

-Has probado ya unos quince juguetes y te juro que si vuelvo a oír un _"Hola amiguitos"_ o un _"mamá"_ más, me volveré loco. Eres peor que Grace. ¿Y tenías que volverle a dar al muñeco diabólico ese?

-No era un muñeco diabólico.

-Pues reía como si fuese a arrancarte la cabeza- contestó el rubio con un escalofrío-. En fin, céntrate un poco, ¿vale? Recuerda que estamos aquí para comprar el regalo de cumpleaños de Jimmy Hanamoa.

Steve sonrió con esa ternura especial que reservaba para los Williams. No podía evitar el nudo que se le formaba en el estómago, ni las ganas de llorar que sentía cada vez que su amigo hacía algo como aquello. Tenía unas terribles ganas de abrazarlo fuertemente y repetirle una y otra vez que era una gran persona y que su corazón no cabía en la isla de lo grande que era. Jimmy sabía que podía contar con el ex compañero de su difunto padre, que recordaba su cumpleaños, tenía un detalle para él en Navidad, iba a sus partidos de baseball…

Definitivamente, la familia Hanamoa tenía mucha suerte de que el policía hubiese entrado en sus vidas.

Y si lo pensaba bien, él también la tenía.

* * *

><p>-Eso tiene pinta de estar bueno- comentó Danny mirando con interés el plato de su amigo. Éste clavó su tenedor en una poción de comida y se la tendió al rubio, quien la comió directamente de ahí. Ambos permanecían ajenos a los suspiros que emitían las mujeres de la mesa de al lado.<p>

-¿Qué te parece?- quiso saber el SEAL sin apartar la vista del rostro de su compañero, que asintió con la cabeza.

-Está muy rico- admitió en cuanto hubo tragado.

-Y eso que no lleva grasas ni cosas de esas que tanto te gustan.

-A veces hablas de mi como si fuese una especie de adicto al McDonald´s- se ofendió el detective-. Que, de vez en cuando, me guste conceder un poco en mi dieta, no me convierte en el mejor amigo de las grasas saturadas.

-¿Conceder un poco? ¿Es necesario que baje al coche y te enseñe las tres tabletas de chocolate, las galletas, el sirope para tortitas y el resto de cosas similares que hay en las bolsas?

-Mientras el médico no me diga nada, no me privaré de las cosas que me gustan.

-Cuando lo haga, será tarde.

-Necesito las energías para poder correr detrás de ti.

-Eso es lo que harás, correr detrás, como sigas así- vale, ahí se había pasado con la broma. Al fin y al cabo, el rubio estaba en perfecta forma, o incluso mejor, porque era capaz de mantener el ritmo del SEAL y además de forma más que digna. Steve se odió por la expresión que se acababa de dibujar en el rostro de su amigo.- Lo siento, eso es una broma que no ha tenido gracia.

-¿No confías en mí para cubrirte las espaldas?

-¡Todo lo contrario Danny! Confío en ti más que en nadie de este mundo, más que en muchos de mis compañeros marines, que no eran capaces de seguirme ni la mitad de bien de lo que lo haces tú. No estoy nada orgulloso de lo que dije. Perdóname.

-Está bien, solo que haces que Grace piense que su padre se volverá gordo algún día y morirá de un ataque al corazón.

-Ella sabe que no será así- le aseguró el marine robándole unas cuantas patatas fritas del plato.

-¡Eh! ¿Qué haces, no ves que eso engorda?

El moreno sonrió al ver los ojos de su amigo brillar con la diversión.

-¿Ves lo que hago por ti? Es para que no te veas obligado a comértelo todo.

La camarera regresó en cuanto hubieron terminado.

-¿Qué tal todo, chicos? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Vais a tomar algo de postre?

Danny bajó la vista con tristeza.

-Tráigame una porción de la tarta especial de la casa… y dos cucharillas.

La mujer se retiró y Danny le miró, sorprendido.

-Dijiste que te gustaba mucho esa tarta, ¿no?

-Creí que te preocupaba que no pudiese seguir tu ritmo.

-Si repartimos el trozo estaremos igual- dijo el marine sin dejar de sonreír.

* * *

><p>Mientras Steve charlaba animadamente con un ex compañero del colegio, Danny decidió echar una ojeada por los escaparates que había alrededor. Era curioso cómo se descubría pensando <em>"Esto le encantaría a Steve"<em> o imaginándose la cara de ilusión de su compañero si le regalase esto o aquello. El policía recordó la expresión del SEAL aquel día en que le dijo en broma que el paquete que había llegado por mensajería era un regalo suyo. Hizo un gesto a su jefe para indicarle que iba a entrar abrió la puerta de la tienda de regalos.

Steve entró al poco rato, bastante intrigado y queriendo saber qué es lo que se le había perdido a su amigo por ahí.

Y frente a él estaba el que sin duda sería el regalo perfecto para su rubio compañero. Y si había alguien que se lo merecía, sin duda era él. Así que aprovechó que no le había visto aún para comprarlo.

Se lo daría esa misma noche.

* * *

><p>-Podías aprovechar que estamos aquí para comprar unos pantalones, los de ayer están para tirar.<p>

Danny dirigió una mirada furiosa a su compañero.

-Y no será porque _ ALGUIEN _ me empujó por un barranco.

-Te habían disparado. Si no te hubiese apartado de la trayectoria de la bala, ahora mismo no estarías aquí- y Steve realmente no quería pensar en ello, no quería porque su corazón se encogía y le invadía un terror ciego que hacía que todo su cuerpo temblase de forma incontrolable.

-Vamos, anda- el rubio se ablandó ante la atemorizada expresión de su compañero y se dejó arrastrar pese a que odiaba comprar ropa con toda su alma. Bueno, también odiaba los centros comerciales y llevaba todo el día en uno con Steve. ¿Qué sería lo próximo, pizza en la piña?, se dijo sin poder evitar una sonrisa de ternura pensando en lo rápido que el SEAL se había ido metiendo en su vida.

Así que ahora estaba en un probador con cinco pares de pantalones.

-¿Qué hacen aquí unos pantalones tipo cargo, Steven?- gritó sin poder ocultar la risa- No me los voy a poner.

Al otro lado de la puerta se oyó una suave carcajada.

Danny sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a bajar la cremallera de uno de los que había probado y descartado. Pero se había atascado.

-Mierda.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Una maldita cremallera, se ha atascado.

Tras varios minutos de juramentos, el marine perdió la paciencia y entró.

-A ver, déjame a mí.

-¿Te has vuelto loco?- susurró el policía viendo con horror cómo su jefe se arrodillaba ante él y dirigía sus manos directamente a su…- ¿Qué haces?

-Ayudarte- Steve se estaba arrepintiendo de su arrebato servicial, le estaba costando contener sus manos para que no fuesen directas a ciertas zonas del cuerpo de su amigo.

-Para, Steve, para- la respiración del rubio se aceleraba poco a poco, algún día tenía que pararse a pensar en todo lo que ocurría últimamente, porque, en serio, no era normal. Jamás había reaccionado así. No debería estar tan nervioso. No debería estar deseando que Steve en ese momento comenzase a…

Carraspeó para combatir la sequedad que acababa de invadir su boca.

-Está dura.

-¿Cómo dices?- preguntó el detective con un hilo de voz.

-La cremallera, está dura.

-Ah, ya.

La empleada de la tienda abrió la puerta al oir voces. Levantó las cejas al ver a Steve de rodillas ante la entrepierna de su compañero y sacudió la cabeza. Desde donde estaba, no podía ver lo que en realidad ocurría.

-¿No les da vergüenza, caballeros? Salgan de ahí inmediatamente.

-No es lo que parece, señorita. Verá, la cremallera se atascó y él me estaba ayudando…- intentó aclarar el policía.

-Ya, claro- le interrumpió esta-. Desde luego, hay adultos que son peores que los adolescentes- murmuró antes de irse. En su fuero interno no pudo evitar sonreír, sin duda esos dos hacía poco que salían y resultaban adorables con esas caritas de niños sorprendidos haciendo una travesura.

Mientras, los dos amigos se miraban confusos antes de estallar en carcajadas.


	23. El Idioma

Este viene a petición de **lea1-santome**, que me lo pidió hace mucho... y cuál fue nuestra sorpresa al saber que habrá algo parecido en la serie, pero con otro idioma! Debo agradecerle de corazón la ayuda a **LiaCollins **que me ha salvado la vida

**eminahinata: **Ay, mi niña, cómo me alegran tus comentarios, tus historias... tú en general!

**Arthanis: **Gracias! Me encanta que os gustase ir de compras ;)

**Vismur: **Tenemos el fandom abandonado

**Mcflurryta: **A ver si ahora vamos a aprender idiomas

**CellyLS: **Eh! Esta te la dedico a tí también

**lea1- santome: **Por fin!

**L. Sira: **Estos dos a veces son demasiado azucarados

**LiaCollins: **Millones de gracias por tu ayuda! Este te lo dedico

**Maka Jarrah: **Espero animarte el día de trabajo con esto

**bekadekerry: **Sííí, mi bekareader!

Gracias también a la gente que ha puesto alertas.

* * *

><p>23: El IDIOMA<p>

Danny ya no sabía por qué se molestaba en correr. Total, estaba más que claro que el Superseal llegaría antes que él. De todas formas, aún tenía su orgullo, y éste se conformaba con ser el segundo en llegar. Lori podía presumir cuanto quisiese de su forma física, pero el hecho de que continuase llegando de tercera hacía que el rubio se sintiese más que satisfecho.

En el fondo, todo aquello tenía que ver con el temor que el policía sentía a que la mujer ocupase su lugar cubriendo las espaldas de Mcgarrett.

No es que su amigo le hubiese dado a entender que tuviese la intención de hacerlo pero ¿a quién iba a engañar? Cualquiera estaría más que feliz de tener a una atractiva mujer a su lado en vez de a un detective con una lesión en una rodilla que podía resentirse en cualquier momento. Y si aún no había ocurrido esa sustitución, posiblemente tenía que ver con el hecho de que, con lesión o sin ella, todavía era capaz de mantener el ritmo del marine.

En lo que a él se refería, permanecería pegado a su compañero como una lapa, si era necesario. Pensó mientras aceleraba la velocidad de forma inconsciente.

Y no solo consiguió llegar antes que Lori, sino que incluso tuvo la gratificación de ser quien derribase de un placaje al sospechoso número dos.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- dijo mientras lo esposaba. Al levantar la vista, se encontró con la sonrisa de su jefe, quien le felicitó por el buen trabajo con un gesto.

Solo por eso, merecía la pena sudar.

* * *

><p>Una emergencia de última hora, hizo que Danny tuviese que recoger a su hija al salir del colegio y llevarla a casa, con lo que fueron Chin y Steve los encargados de interrogar a los detenidos. Cuando regresó, las chicas esperaban jugando una partida "hundir la flota" online.<p>

-¿No tenéis nada que hacer?- preguntó

-No hasta que no acaben el interrogatorio- contestó Lori encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Aún siguen ahí dentro?

-Creo que tienen problemas idiomáticos- contestó Kono antes de alzar los brazos y lanzar una exclamación de júbilo- Síííí, nena. ¡Despídete de tu torpedero!

Lori soltó un gruñido y juró venganza.

El policía de New Jersey decidió no preguntar y se dirigió a la sala de interrogatorios. Chin salió arrastrando a Mcgarrett.

-¿Qué tal?

-No hay forma de hacerlos hablar. Hemos salido porque Steve estaba a punto de hacer a uno traspasar la pared a fuerza de golpes.

-No iba a hacer eso, solo iba a asustarlos un poquito- gruñó el líder de la unidad.

El teniente miró al rubio, que hizo un gesto de comprensión.

-Vamos dentro- dijo

-¿Y qué vas a hacer tú que no hayamos hecho nosotros?- protestó Steve.

-No sé, tal vez tres personas los intimiden más. ¿Habéis hecho lo del poli bueno y el poli malo? ¿O simplemente erais el policía y el psicópata?

Chin ahogó una carcajada mientras el marine gruñía de nuevo.

-Bueno, chicos. Mis amigos dicen que no queréis cooperar.

-_Não entendemos, senhor.**[1]**_

El detective se giró para hablar con sus amigos.

-No hablan nuestro idioma.

-¿En serio? No me había dado cuenta- ironizó el SEAL

-¿Y no has probado a hablarle en un idioma que puedan entender?

-He probado todos los que sé.

-¿Has probado el español?

-El poco que sé no sirve de nada.

-¿Me estás diciendo que hablas coreano, chino, japonés, élfico y no sé cuántos más y no sabes hablar portugués?

-No puedo hablar todos los idiomas, Danny. Y no sé hablar en élfico.

Chin no pudo aguantar más y soltó una carcajada.

-Lo que tú digas- masculló el policía volviéndose hacia los detenidos, que miraban a los dos policías discutir entre ello sin entender muy bien la situación- _Muito bem, acabou a farsa. Me parece muito difícil que vocês não sejam capazes de entender o espanhol, mas respeito. Mas se vocês entendem e só estavam jogando para se livrarem de um interrogatório, se saíram mal porque eu **sei** falar português.**[2]** – _susurró muy cerca del oído de uno de ellos.

El teniente Kelly miraba al rubio como si le hubiese salido una cabeza más. Steve no pudo evitar que se le erizase el vello del cuerpo al oír a su compañero susurrando palabras en portugués.

-_Não senhor, nós não queríamos..._[3]

-_Ele nos ameaçou, ameaçou as nossas famílias_.[4]

_- Quem é ele_?[5]

- _Não podemos dizer ou nos machucará_.[6]

- _Nos encarregaremos de que não aconteça nada com vocês. Nos ajude a colocar esse cara na prisão. Tudo vai sair bem. Confie em nós_.[7]

**_"Confie em nós", _**ante aquella frase del rubio, Steve notó cómo otras partes de su cuerpo se ponían también de punta. Cuando el interrogatorio terminó, Chin se llevó a los hombres.

-Deberías cerrar la boca, Steve- le dijo Danny con una sonrisita.

-¿Dónde…? ¿Cómo…?- logró articular el SEAL.

-Tuve una novia brasileña y me enseñó a hablar en portugués. No podía permitirle que me dijese cosas como "você é um tesão_"**[8]**" gostoso"**[9]**_sin saber exactamente qué era lo que me estaba diciendo.

**_"Você é um tesão"_ **o**_" gostoso"_**. Esas palabras, pronunciadas con la suave voz del rubio ocuparon los pensamientos del líder del 5.0 durante el resto del día. Y esa noche, cuando volvieron a su mente mientras deslizaba su mano bajo las sábanas, decidió que ya iba siendo hora de que se parase a pensar seriamente en algunas cosas.

* * *

><p>[1] "No entendemos, señor"<p>

[2] " Muy bien, se acabó la farsa. Me parece bastante difícil que no seáis capaces de entender el español, pero lo respeto. Pero si lo entendéis y solo jugabais para libraros de ser interrogados, os ha salido mal, porque yo sí sé hablar portugués"

[3] "No señor, nosotros no queríamos"

[4] "Él nos amenazó, amenazó a nuestras familias"

[5] "¿Quién es él?

[6] "No podemos decirlo o nos dañará."

[7] "Nos encargaremos de que no os pase nada. Ayudadnos a meter a ese tío en la cárcel. Todo va a salir bien. Confiad en nosotros."

[8] Eres caliente

[9] sabroso


	24. La Subasta

Este capítulo salió por una sugerencia de **destielwinchi** (de LJ)

**eminahinata: ** Me encanta que siempre me sorprendas con nuevas y maravillosas historias.

**Arthanis: ** No le deseo un ataque al corazón a nadie!

**Mcflurryta: ** Pobrecita mía que tiene mono de mcdannadas

**CellyLS: ** Amor de mis amores! Espero que ya estés más que instalada!

**lea1- santome: ** Pase lo que pase, sigue leyendo

**L. Sira: ** Hace tiempo que no me pongo azucarada, no?

**LiaCollins: ** Aún te debo una sesión de sexo en portugués, jajajajaja

**Maka Jarrah: ** Otra más para animarte el día de trabajo

**bekadekerry: ** Mi querida bekareader... estás algo vagonceta... ;)

Gracias también a la gente que ha puesto alertas.

* * *

><p>24: LA SUBASTA<p>

-¿Me vas a explicar otra vez por qué tengo que hacer esto exactamente?

Un sonriente Daniel Williams asomó por detrás del marine mientras le limpiaba las mangas de la chaqueta del traje.

-Por lo niños afectados con no sé qué enfermedad rara.

-¿Y por qué sólo yo?

-Oh. No estarás tú solo. Hay más gente.

-Tú no.

Danny le miró, dolido.

-Preferí ahorrarme la humillación.

-¿Humillación?

-Sí, ¿has visto a los otros tipos que colaboran? Son todos altos, fuertes, atractivos… como tú- el SEAL bajó la cabeza al notar cómo el color comenzaba a asomar en sus mejillas ante el comentario-. La gente ofrecerá cantidades enormes por vosotros. No es necesario que el _pequeño detective Williams _suba ahí para ver cómo no hacen ofertas por él… o las hacen por pena, porque es un acto benéfico.

Steve le miró enfadado.

-¿Cómo que nadie? Por supuesto que la gente pujaría por ti. ¡Habría hasta peleas por ti!- el marine se abstuvo de añadir que él pagaría fortunas por el policía, simplemente lo agarró por los hombros y lo situó ante él, frente al espejo- ¿Tú te has visto bien?

El detective bajó la cabeza, azorado.

-Danny, mira al frente- continuó el SEAL levantando el rostro de su amigo con delicadeza.

Unos golpes los interrumpieron.

-¡Mcgarrett! Tu turno.

-Vamos, _babe.- _dijo el rubio con cariño- Sal ahí y enamóralas con esa sonrisa tuya.

-No hemos terminado esta conversación, Danno.

-Venga, vamos, vamos. No hagas esperar a las señoritas.

De todas las absurdas ideas a las que había sido arrastrado a favor de la caridad, aquella, sin duda, se llevaba la palma. Una subasta, nada menos, donde la gente ofrecía dinero y, quien ofrecía la cantidad más alta, tenía derecho a una cita con la persona por quien había pujado. El gobernador solicitó la colaboración del 5.0 y ¿quién mejor que su líder para cumplir la tarea? El marine respiró hondo, cuadró los hombros y salió al escenario como si fuese a participar en un desfile militar.

Aquello estaba repleto.

Su mirada buscó entre la multitud y su rostro se relajó en una sonrisa al descubrir a su amigo apoyado en una columna, saludándole con la mano. Esa expresión de su rostro provocó los suspiros de muchas de las mujeres presentes, que ya pensaban en vaciar sus carteras sin saber que aquella sonrisa pertenecía solamente a una de las personas que se encontraba en aquella sala.

Comenzó la puja y el SEAL no pudo menos que maravillarse ante las impresionantes cantidades que se estaban ofreciendo por él. Entre la gente que participaba se encontraba Lori, que no dejaba de hacer contraofertas. Realmente, Steve esperaba que ella no ganase. La muchacha era atractiva, pero él no tenía ganas de enredarse con ella en absoluto. Si tuviesen aquella cita era posible que la mujer se hiciese ilusiones y ya era suficientemente difícil ahora la situación. Porque sí, podía parecer que el moreno no se daba cuenta de las cosas, pero sabía perfectamente que Lori estaba interesada en él. Lo que ocurría era que prefería hacerse el despistado para evitar momentos incómodos.

Oh, genial. La noche no dejaba de mejorar. Al parecer, Kono estaba ayudando a su compañera, pues, cada vez que alguien aumentaba la cantidad de dinero, la morena se situaba a su lado, murmuraba algo y la persona en cuestión no volvía a levantar el cartoncito.

¿Eso no era trampa?

Por supuesto, la puja por el Comandante Mcgarrett se cerró a favor de la perfiladora.

Justo lo que le hacía falta para acabar el día.

-Muy bien- le explicó una de las organizadoras-. Ahora esperará aquí hasta que la persona que le ha… "comprado" venga a recogerle. Luego irán al restaurante, donde les espera una suculenta cena. Aquí tiene los vales para los locales de copas en caso de que deseen continuar después… y si luego la cosa avanza, eso ya corre a su cuenta.- añadió con una sonrisa traviesa.

Ah, no. De eso nada, ni hablar. Después de la cena irían directos a casa.

Cada uno a la suya.

Lori llegó con una sonrisa radiante.

-¿Preparado para tu cita?

-Bueno, Lori, esto realmente no es una cita, es una obra de caridad. De hecho no tenemos ni que ir a cenar. No tenías ni que haber ofrecido nada. Por cierto, ¿dónde está Kono?

-¿Vas a relajarte y disfrutar un poco? Esto será aburrido si vas a estar así.

-Bueno, es que.

-¿No tienes hambre?

-Un poco,pero…

-Pues aprovecha que te sale gratis.

La rubia comenzó a caminar con paso decidido y el marine no tuvo más remedio que seguirla. Al llegar al restaurante, Lori intercambió un par de palabras con el camarero antes de volverse de nuevo hacia su jefe.

-Es la mesa que está en el reservado del fondo.

-Pues vamos- el tono del SEAL era de resignación.

-¿Cómo? Oh, no, yo no voy a cenar.

-¿Cómo que no vas a cenar?

-Tienes que cenar con la persona que hizo la puja. Yo solo era la intermediaria.

El comandante frunció el ceño sin comprender.

-Pero ¿quién…?

-Ve y lo sabrás- dijo la rubia antes de irse.

Steve caminó hacia el lugar señalado. Cuando llegó, no podía creerse lo que veían sus ojos.

-¿Tú? ¿Cómo has hecho?

-¿En serio esperabas que me arriesgase a que una loca psicópata se obsesionase con mi compañero?- le preguntó Danny levantando una ceja.

-¿De dónde has sacado…?

-Espero que tengas hambre, porque acabas de batir el récord como la cita más cara de la historia de Daniel Williams, y te recuerdo que Rachel era de las difíciles de contentar. Supongo que recuperaré el dinero sacrificando malasadas- dramatizó el rubio.

Steve sabía que otra vez tenía aquella estúpida sonrisa en los labios, pero le dio igual, Ahora estaba más que dispuesto a aprovechar aquella noche.


	25. La Cita

Bueno, qué mejor forma de celebrar el San Valentín que con estos dos en toda su esencia... Este capítulo surgió por la sugerencia de LiaCollins, que tenía ciertas dudas sobre el capítulo anterior. Este es una continuación de "La Subasta"

**eminahinata: **Este no es tan bueno como los anteriores, pero espero que te guste igual.

**Arthanis: **¿Todo bien?

**Mcflurryta: **Después de rebautizar a los Mcdannitos como los Mcdalindos, ya no tengo nada más que decirte, eres mi "ídola"

**CellyLS: ** Ayyyy cómo te echaba de menos!

**lea1- santome, Vismur: **Seguro que me reñís por dejar así el final, ya sabes que soy algo reticente a que vayan más allá, no quiero acabar esta serie

**L. Sira: **Gracias por todo. Eh! ¿ Habéis leído su fic? Es genial, pasaos por su perfil! (además me lo ha dedicado, es un amor!)

**LiaCollins: ** Ahora sabrás de dónde ha sacado Danny el dinero

**Maka Jarrah: **Para que tu jornada sea más llevadera

**bekadekerry**: Mi querida bekareader...

Gracias también a la gente que ha puesto alertas.

* * *

><p>25: LA CITA<p>

Steve seguía sin poder creerse lo que acababa de ocurrir. Hacía solo unas horas se sentía el ser más desdichado del planeta, obligado a venderse –vale, posiblemente se estaba poniendo excesivamente dramático en ese momento- y a cenar con cualquier desconocido sin saber de qué hablar. Después, el hecho de que fuese Lori la compradora aumentó más aún su miseria porque, vale, era alguien a quien conocía, y seguramente sabría de qué hablar con ella pero… no, aunque la cita fuese falsa, no tenía el más mínimo interés en cenar con ella.

Y en cinco segundos toda cambió, y frente a él estaba su mejor amigo, sonriendo y comportándose como si aquello fuese lo más normal del mundo.

-Danny. No quiero que te parezca mal lo que te voy a decir pero… ¿de dónde has sacado el dinero?

-En una cita eso es algo que no se debe preguntar, Mcgarrett. ¿Acaso en el ejército no os enseñan a comportaros en actos sociales?

-Marina

-¿En actos sociales en cruceros de lujo?

El Comandante no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero.- dijo cuando se le hubo pasado la risa.

-Digamos que no era solo yo el preocupado porque cayeses en manos de alguna desquiciada, Kono dijo que, ya que era un acto benéfico, deberíamos colaborar.

-¿Pagasteis entre todos una cita conmigo?

-Sí, pero decidieron que yo sería el representante. Hasta Kamekona puso dinero diciendo que por actos de caridad merecía la pena dar dinero, y que era bueno que los ciegos viesen por fin. Eso no lo entendí, por más que busqué en el folleto, la enfermedad rara a la que se donaba el dinero no tenía la ceguera entre sus síntomas.

Steve se encogió de hombros.

-Ya sabes cómo es Kamekona.

* * *

><p>-¿Vas a dejar que se estropeen estos vales?<p>

-¿No habías dicho que estabas cansado y que no pensabas ir más allá de la cena?

-Eso era antes- masculló el moreno.

-¿Antes de qué?

El SEAL pareció sorprendido, habría jurado que esa última frase suya la había pensado, nada más.

-Pues antes de cenar tanto, claro- dijo-. Con todo lo que nos hemos metido en el estómago sería incapaz de dormir.

Danny asintió.

-Claro, es mejor beber, emborracharte y caer noqueado sobre la cama.

-Es una buena forma de verlo, ¿no te parece?

-Lo que tú digas.

* * *

><p>-¿Qué te parece si tiramos esto y pagamos por nuestras copas en sitios que nos gusten de verdad?- Steve tuvo que gritar para hacerse oír por encima de la música.<p>

-Pensaba que nunca lo ibas a sugerir- contestó Danny elevando la voz mientras se apresuraba a coger las chaquetas dispuesto a salir, cuanto antes, de aquella discoteca llena de ruido y gente demasiado joven para su gusto. Tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para no sacar su placa e ir pidiendo la documentación y comprobar la edad de muchos de los serio. ¿Cómo pretenden que una cita funcione si les dan vales para estos lugares? Aquí ni siquiera se puede hablar- el rubio se acercó a su amigo para hacerse oír. El SEAL bajó la cabeza procurando que su oído estuviese a menos distancia de la boca de su amigo. Lo hizo para poder entenderle bien, pero se arrepintió en seguida, al notar el escalofrío que acababa de recorrerle el cuerpo. Asintió con una sonrisa.

-Creo que me he quedado sordo- protestó de nuevo el policía cuando estaban fuera y sus oídos experimentaron esa molesta sensación de embotamiento que se produce al abandonar lugares donde el ruido es ligeramente excesivo. De pronto, Danny suspiró- ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

-¿Zumbidos durante un par de días?

-No, Steven, significa que me hago viejo. Hace unos años no me molestaban tanto estos lugares.

El marine decidió no hacer comentarios. Dijese lo que dijese, era probable que el rubio tuviese mucho que objetar. Se encaminaron a uno de sus sitios de siempre, un lugar que, comparado con la discoteca que acababan de abandonar, podría ser calificado como "antro". Los dos amigos se encontraban a gusto ahí.

Al parecer, mucha gente había pensado lo mismo que ellos, pues el local estaba repleto. Buscaron un hueco en la barra.

-Caray, ¿hay algo especial hoy que celebrar?- quiso saber Danny mirando a su alrededor.

El marine se encogió de hombros, gesto que no resultó muy fácil pues estaba prácticamente encajado entre su amigo y un desconocido.

-¿Estás incómodo? ¿Prefieres que vayamos a otro sitio?

El detective negó con la cabeza.

-Estoy bien. Bueno, podría estar mejor con un poquito más de espacio vital, no lo voy a negar pero, oye, aquí te escucho hablar, y está sonando Hendrix. De momento soy feliz. Por cierto, allí hay una pelirroja que te está desnudando con la mirada.

El SEAL se volvió hacia donde su amigo señalaba. Una impresionante mujer le guiñó el ojo. Steve volvió a mirar a su compañero.

-¿No vas a hablar con ella?- No es que a Danny le hiciese particular ilusión, pero el líder de la unidad tenía derecho a divertirse.

Steve negó con la cabeza y le dedicó una sonrisita estúpida.

-Hoy ya tengo una cita.

* * *

><p>-Creeeeooo quesssssssssstooooooy unn poquiiiiito borraaachoo<p>

-No, ¿de verdad?- Danny no pudo evitar reírse.

-Mmmmmmmm Sip- el SEAL le dirigió una sonrisa satisfecha.

-Anda, gigantón, vamos a casa.

-Noooooo- Steve hizo gala de su cara de cachorrito abandonado… y bebido.

-Sí. Ya has quemado la noche lo suficiente.

-Hacííaa taaaanto tiemmmpoo… Lo esssssstoyyy pasaaando muuuy biennnn

-Lo sé, pero si bebes más lo vas a pasar fatal mañana.

-Veeennngaaaaa, sólo unaaaaaaa máásss. Te daré el día liiibree, mañaaanaa.

-Todo un detalle, Mcgarrett- A Danny le estaba resultando excesivamente complicada la simple acción de caminar. Cargar con un Steve borracho que no quería cooperar no resultaba un trabajo fácil. Detuvo un taxi con un gesto.

Una vez dentro del vehículo, el marine se dejó caer hasta que su cabeza se apoyó en el hombro del detective. Suspiró contento y susurró.

-Gracias Dannnnno. Ha sido una graaan noooche.

* * *

><p><strong>N.A: <strong>No sabía muy bien cómo escribir la borrachera de Steve... espero que valga así


	26. El Olor

**eminahinata: **¿Qué te voy a decir que no te haya dicho ya? Que adoro que te hayas tomado la molestia de regalarme ese fic que te pedí (tal vez por no aguantarme más, todo puede ser) En serio, todo el mundo debería leer "Memorias de Jersey" Es genial!

**Arthanis: **Mi pobrecilla... qué mal se pasa sin ordenador cuando hay fics que se quieren leer, ¿verdad?

**Mcflurryta: **Oooh, mi cielo, qué superfrikicharla vamos a tener hoy!

**CellyLS: **Me está costando empezar, pero mi mente tiene ideadas un par de cosillas para tí.

**lea1- santome, Vismur: **Si es que ya me estoy preparando para la bronca que me vais a echar...

**L. Sira: **¡Me alegro que te siga gustando esto después de 26 capítulos!

**LiaCollins: **Tranquilidad, el Steve borracho llegará

**Maka Jarrah: **¿Todo bien?

**bekadekerry**: Me debes varios fics...

Gracias también a la gente que ha puesto alertas.

Por cierto, debo decir que esto va tocando a su fin, es posible que quede un momentito más, o tal vez dos.

Espero que no me haya quedado ninguna petición en el tintero, si alguien ve que no he escrito algún descubrimiento que me pidió, o se le ocurre alguna situación, que vaya pidiendo antes de que acabe.

La culpa es de Steve, que me parece que no va a aguantar mucho más.

Este capítulo lo tenía proyectado casi desde que empecé a publicar esto, pero tenía que estar hacia el final, ya vereis por qué.

* * *

><p>26: EL OLOR:<p>

Steve suspiró y dio una vuelta más en la cama. Llevaba horas intentando dormir sin éxito. Por una vez la casa estaba completamente en calma, y él no lograba dormir. Si aquello no era paradójico, que le explicasen qué era.

Danny había aceptado ayudar a la policía de Honolulu con una misión encubierta, los miembros del 5.0 no comprendían muy bien por qué, ya que la policía no es que hubiese sido muy amable con Danny cuando éste formaba parte del cuerpo, pero el rubio era así, siempre dispuesto a echar una mano si así se metía a otro maleante entre rejas.

El Comandante intentó ponerse cómodo de nuevo pero no obtuvo resultados satisfactorios. Decidió que necesitaba relajarse y se encaminó a la ducha. El agua caliente se derramaba sobre él y estuvo un largo rato dejándose masajear por la presión con que el líquido salía.

Se volvió a meter en la cama con una sonrisa mientras pensaba en qué diría Danny si se enteraba de que el SEAL había pasado un cuarto de hora bajo el agua. Sin embargo, pronto su diversión se volvió frustración, al comprobar que ya llevaba una hora desde que se había acostado de nuevo y seguía sin conciliar el sueño.

Había otra forma de relajarse. Hacía mucho que no recurría a aquello para conseguir dormir.

Deslizó la mano bajo las sábanas y bajo el elástico del pantalón mientras su mente evocaba las suaves curvas del cuerpo de Catherine. Se recreó en la redondez de sus pechos, en los lunares que solo él conocía, en la forma en que su cabello cosquilleaba su pecho cuando estaba sobre él…

Nada.

El marine emitió un gruñido, frustrado y decidió probar con otra cosa.

Sabía que Lori estaba loca por él, así que imaginó cómo serían sus besos, cómo el cuerpo de la rubia se apretaría contra él. Intentó imaginar algo salvaje, pues siempre había tenido la impresión de que tras la aparente frialdad de la perfiladora había algo oculto.

Tampoco funcionaba.

Desesperado y de mal humor, el Comandante salió de la cama y bajó al salón. _Superseal _le salió al encuentro moviendo el rabito con alegría. Posiblemente el cachorro tampoco había dormido, ya que nunca dormía si Danny no estaba. El animalito se acercó tentativamente y Steve lo cogió con una mano.

-¿No puedes dormir? Yo tampoco. ¿Qué te parece si vemos la tele?

Y el moreno no podía dejar de sorprenderse, porque, efectivamente, ahí estaba él, en el sofá, viendo la tele de madrugada, acariciando a un cachorrito que se acababa de acurrucar en su regazo después de darse una ducha de quince minutos.

Definitivamente, la influencia de Danny se hacía notar.

Tardó un rato en darse cuenta de que había estado cabeceando en el sofá y de que _Superseal _ya se había vuelto a meter en su cestita. Estaba convencido de que el simple hecho de subir a su habitación acabaría por espabilarlo, así que decidió coger la almohada y la manta que Danny usaba. Se recostó con un suspiro alegre, sabiendo que ahora sí podría dormir.

Se apretó contra la almohada. Con cada respiración, podía sentir el aroma de Danny, esa mezcla de perfume, aftershave, gel fijador y el propio olor corporal de su amigo. Su antes indiferente cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar mientras él se preguntaba si la piel de su compañero ya estaría completamente impregnada de ese olor. Recordó la vez que le había dado aquel masaje, la piel de su amigo bajo sus manos y las ganas que había tenido de recrearse en aquellos músculos, y recorrerlos con su boca. Tampoco pudo evitar rememorar otros momentos, como cuando había salvado a aquel niño en la playa o cuando le había intentado corregir la postura al piano. Mientras, su mano había adquirido voluntad propia y recorría su miembro con lentitud, recreándose en las imágenes del policía que su mente evocaba.

Cuando sintió la sacudida de su orgasmo, Steve decidió que aquello no podía continuar así.

* * *

><p>El bar estaba repleto de gente y los camareros no dejaban de trabajar. Era bueno para el negocio, sin duda, pero nadie podía negarles su derecho a estar cansados. Ni a mirar el reloj continuamente, desesperados por la llegada de la hora del cierre, que se antojaba bastante lejana, por el momento.<p>

-Hey, parece que la gente va recordando que tiene casa- comentó una de las camareras a su compañero detrás de la barra al ver, tras unas horas, cómo el local se iba vaciando poco a poco. Éste le dirigió una sonrisa.

-Sí. A ver si el resto va captando la indirecta- comentó haciendo un gesto hacia las mesas del fondo, donde unos cuantos grupos y algún hombre solitario permanecían tomando sus copas.

-Ánimo, queda poco ya y, si no se van, siempre podemos encerrarlos dentro.

-¿Y que se acaben el mueble bar? Olvídalo.

Un hombre se sentó frente al camarero, quien se mostró sorprendido de verlo.

-Una cerveza.

-No lo he visto antes por este bar- dijo depositando la bebida frente al recién llegado-, ¿qué le trae por aquí?

Steve bebió un trago antes de contestar, clavando su mirada en la del camarero.

-Echaba de menos a alguien.

Danny, al otro lado de la barra, sonrió y cogió el billete que su amigo le tendía.


	27. Primer Paso

**eminahinata: **Ansiosa me tienes por tus historias

**Arthanis: **Lo de ir en busca del barman guapo ha sido una observación genial, tan realista...

**Mcflurryta: **Te debo mails

**CellyLS: **sigo trabajando en esas ideas

**lea1- santome, Vismur: **Matadme solo un poquito...

**L. Sira: **Sigue enviándome todo lo que quieras, me gusta recibir mensajes.

**LiaCollins: **Aquí tienes lo que pediste (el sexo en portugués tendrá que esperar)

**Maka Jarrah: **espero que te esté gustando

**bekadekerry**: ¿Donde andas, mi princesa?

Gracias también a la gente que ha puesto alertas.

Bueno, vamos acercándonos al final (sniff...)

Debo decir que no me convence demasiado este capítulo, ¿será porque no quiero acabar? ¿O será que se me da mejor frustrar a los chicos?

* * *

><p>27: PRIMER PASO<p>

Posiblemente había sido una decisión precipitada, pero realmente le daba igual. Steve salió un rato a tomar el aire, consciente de que su propio nerviosismo por la impulsividad de sus actos y el hecho de que, literalmente, había saltado del sofá a las tantas de la madrugada para ir a ver a su amigo, no habían sido factores que le ayudasen a controlar la cantidad de alcohol que estaba ingiriendo aquella noche.

El propio Danny se lo había hecho notar con un matiz de preocupación en su mirada, pese a que intentaba permanecer lo más objetivo posible. Al fin y al cabo, no había nada de extraño en que un camarero advirtiese a un cliente de que tal vez ya había bebido demasiado, ¿no?

Divisó a Kaimi y a Nahele, que habían salido a fumar en la calle. Formaban parte del grupo de policías de incógnito que vigilaban el lugar, junto con Danny, aunque éstos se hacían pasar por clientes.

-Te lo dije, el _haole _no iba a venir solo. Era cuestión de tiempo que su _mamá _apareciese- comentó Nahele en voz baja.

-Es normal, yo, si fuese el comandante, tampoco me fiaría. No entiendo por qué el Capitán le ha pedido ayuda, ni siquiera es Hawaiano, no encaja en el bar, como no encaja en la isla.

Steve apretó los puños.

-Lo que yo no sé es por qué le han dado ese puesto en el 5.0, deberían darle la patada y poner en su puesto a alguien que sepa lo que hace. Esa unidad tiene que estar formada por gente de aquí.

-Debería volverse a su casa y dejarnos en paz.

-Sí, que se largue con sus quejas y sus ridículas corbatas.

Y hasta aquí llegó la paciencia del marine, que se lanzó sobre los dos policías como una fiera que ataca a su presa.

* * *

><p>-Ahí fuera hay una pelea de borrachos.<p>

Danny puso los ojos en blanco, justo lo que le faltaba para completar el día. Sus compañeras le miraron, suplicantes. Para ellas había sido un alivio la aparición del nuevo empleado, un hombre allí lidiaría mejor que ellas con ese tipo de problemas. Además, si encima el hombre resultaba ser un hombre guapo y encantador, mucho mejor. El rubio cruzó su mirada con la del sargento Nonoa, que también se encontraba allí sentado, observando desde una de las mesas. Éste asintió de forma casi imperceptible, él se encargaría de vigilar mientras.

Por supuesto, debería haberlo visto venir.

Y si no lo había hecho había sido por puro cansancio.

Allí estaba Steve, de pie, mientras Kaimi se quejaba y Nahele intentaba levantarse del suelo.

Cómo había conseguido un SEAL en evidente estado de embriaguez derrotar a dos policías perfectamente lúcidos, era algo que no dejaba de sorprenderle, pero tampoco es que le extrañase del todo, a fin de cuentas se trataba del Comandante Mcgarrett.

-¿Se puede saber qué ha pasado aquí?

Si no estuviese tan enfadado, Danny hubiese encontrado cómica la mirada de culpabilidad que se dibujó en el rostro del marine.

-¡Está loco! Sácalo de aquí- exclamó Nahele

-Nos atacó, sin más.

El comandante les dirigió una mirada feroz.

-Oí lo que decíais.

Ahora, la expresión de culpa se advirtió con claridad en los policías.

-Tú, vuelve al bar- ordenó el rubio. Su jefe bajó la cabeza y obedeció sin protestar-. No quiero ni imaginarme lo que habéis podido decir para enfadarlo así- comentó mientras ayudaba a Nahele a levantarse.

-Ese hombre tiene problemas de autocontrol, algún tipo de síndrome post traumático que lo convierte en un peligro con patas. Debería estar en un psiquiátrico, encerrado, donde no pueda hacer daño a nadie.

-Cállate, Nahele - advirtió el detective.

-Es cierto. En cuanto le denuncie, se va a enterar. Se acabará ese maldito equipo vuestro- continuaba el hombre, más herido en su orgullo que físicamente-. No se puede confiar la seguridad del Estado a una unidad liderada por un loco inepto que…- El puño de Danny le pilló por sorpresa.

* * *

><p>Steve vio entrar a Danny de nuevo acompañado por los dos policías. Nahele sujetaba un pañuelo bajo su sangrante nariz y el marine no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa sabiendo que él no había sido quien había provocado esa hemorragia.<p>

-Sheela, dame algo de hielo para el caballero- comentó el rubio metido de nuevo en su papel de camarero. Cuando tuvo en sus manos el frío material, lo aplicó al rostro del policía con algo de brusquedad- ¿Quiere usted llamar a la policía para denunciar la agresión?- preguntó apretando con algo más de fuerza.

Nahele no se atrevió a emitir ningún tipo de queja mientras el moreno ocultaba su sonrisa tras la cerveza que estaba bebiendo.

-No, no, no ha sido nada- balbuceó el policía.

-De acuerdo, si necesita algo, no dude en pedírnoslo.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?- quiso saber Sheela.

-Nada, hay gente que no sabe beber.

* * *

><p>-<em>Nnnnoo quiiiieeeerooooooo que vaaaaaayas mááás aaaaaallí.<em>

Danny no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido. Steve había abandonado el bar hacía un par de horas, para disimular, pero, al parecer, le había parecido una gran idea continuar bebiendo mientras le esperaba.

-Estoy ayudando a cazar a un asesino, ¿recuerdas?

-_Peeeerooo nnnnnooo te loo agradeeeeeeecenn. Te traaatan maaaal._

-No te preocupes, en los meses que estuve en la policía de Honolulu, antes de conocerte, me dio tiempo a acostumbrarme.

-_Yoooo nnnooo quieeeeeeeerooo que te traaaaaaateen mal._

-¿Era eso?, ¿por eso pegaste a Nahele y Kaimi?

-_Te insultaaaaaaronn._

Danny no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura.

-Gracias por defenderme.

-_Eeeeereeeeees unnnnnnnn graaaaan hoooooombreee, Daaanny. No mmmeeereeeces que nnnadie te haga daaaño._

Oh, en eso estaban, entonces, era la fase de la exaltación de la amistad.

-¿Por qué has bebido tanto?

El SEAL se encogió de hombros.

-¿Ocurre algo, Steve? ¿Algo que te preocupe tanto como para no controlarte con el alcohol?

-_Nnnno, bueeeno, ssíí. Taaal veeez. Un poquiiiitoo_- dijo intentando juntar sus dedos sin éxito. Se tambaleó peligrosamente y su amigo se apresuró a sujetarlo.

-Anda, vamos, ya me explicarás eso luego- Steve le miró con intensidad y el detective comenzó a ponerse nervioso-. Tengo el coche al otro lado de la calle, vamos- comentó el rubio comenzando a caminar mientras continuaba soportando el peso del marine con su cuerpo- ¡Steve! ¿Qué haces?- dijo algo más tarde dando un respingo al notar la mano de su amigo en su trasero. Éste le miró con cara de inocente.

-_Uuuuppps… Se me essscurrióóó la mmaaaanoo-_ dijo, sin más.

-Pero puedes quitarla ya de ahí, ¿no?

-_Se volverá a caaaeer. Essss más, creeooo quee ees meejooor que la engaanche aquí_- comentó el moreno deslizando su mano en el bolsillo trasero de los vaqueros que Danny se había puesto para su operación encubierta de esa noche. El rubio sintió que su corazón se desbocaba y se aclaró la garganta.

-Steve…- rogó con un hilo de voz.

El comandante continuó como si para él aquello fuese lo más natural del mundo. Incluso se permitió darle un par de apretones.

_"Bueno, Williams, céntrate. Steve está borracho, no sabe lo que hace. Seguramente, si supiese que estás loco por él no haría nada de esto. Lo más probable es que se trate de algún tipo de broma entre SEALS." _El detective intentó tranquilizarse a pesar de la dificultad que suponía el hecho de que el secreto objeto de su deseo se encontrase en ese mismo momento acariciando su trasero desde uno de sus bolsillos. El policía de New Jersey sintió cómo su pantalón comenzaba a apretarle por delante.

Se alegró de llegar al coche. Para su inicial alivio, la mano de su jefe abandonó su lugar. Para su posterior horror, dicha mano se acababa de introducir en el bolsillo delantero.

-¿Qué haces ahora?- se alarmó el rubio.

-_Buuusco laaas llaaaveees_- pero, claramente, el marine estaba tanteando otra cosa. En su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa satisfecha en cuanto encontró lo que buscaba.

-Steve…

-_Shhhhhh-_ el moreno susurró tan cerca del oído de su amigo, que éste se estremeció, al tiempo que otra parte de su cuerpo, que ahora se encontraba bajo la mano del SEAL, diese un pequeño botecito-_ No te preocuuuupes, Daanny. Eees nooormal. Aaaa mmíí mme pasa lo miiiismoo- _dijo mientras su mano agarraba una de las de su compañero y la dirigía directamente a su entrepierna- _¿Laa noootas?_

Y vaya si la notaba, pensaba el rubio con desesperación. Una parte de sí mismo le gritaba que el Comandante estaba más borracho de lo que parecía, que no debía dejarse llevar porque no podía permitirse sacrificar algo muy importante por un desliz.

Pero era muy difícil concentrarse con esas manos acariciándole.

-¡Llaves!- musitó Danny de pronto reaccionando y apartando a su amigo con delicadeza-. Vámonos, tienes que dormir esa borrachera.

El marine sonrió y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto.

Genial, para una vez que podía conducir su propio coche, el rubio no podía disfrutarlo porque su compañero se dedicaba a acariciarle el interior de la pierna.

-Te suplico que dejes de hacer eso si no quieres que tengamos un accidente.

El marine hizo un puchero.

-_Mmee gustaa tocaaarte-_ dijo provocando que su amigo emitiese un gemido. La sonrisa volvió a aparecer en el rostro del SEAL.

Una vez en la casa, el detective volvió a encontrar difícil concentrarse en tareas tan sencillas como abrir la puerta y desconectar la alarma, pues su compañero había mutado en una especie de pulpo cuyas manos habían decidido que el cuerpo de Danny era un lugar perfecto para quedarse.

-Steve, a dormir- ordenó el detective con toda la autoridad que consiguió reunir cuando los dedos del comandante aparecieron de forma inesperada en el interior de su camiseta.

_-Noooo. Quieeeroo estaaar contiiiiigooo._

-No puede ser, vamos.

El marine se puso serio y fue directo al sofá. Se abrazó a la almohada.

-¿Qué haces? Ahí duermo yo.

-_Hueeele a Daaaaannoooo._

El detective suspiró, convencido de que no le pagaban lo suficiente por todo lo que tenía que sufrir.

-De acuerdo- dijo antes de subir las escaleras y dirigirse a la habitación de arriba.

Como impulsado por un resorte, el moreno dio un salto y corrió tras él.

_-¿Nnnooo vaaas a doormiir conmiiiiigoooo?-_ preguntó con cara triste.

-Steve, verás, eso no puede ser.

-_¿Nnoo quiiiiiiiereeeees? Él no opiiinaa lo mmmiiismoo_- comentó el comandante señalando el bulto que se adivinaba en los pantalones del detective.

-Mañana, cuando te despiertes, te darás cuenta de tu error y entonces…

-_Yooo nnoo cooommmeto eeeerroooores._

-No es buena idea.

A pesar de su evidente melopea, el líder del 5.0 tuvo que admitir que su amigo tenía razón y se sentó en el borde de su cama. De todas formas, no estaba dispuesto a cesar en su empeño de seguir tocando a su compañero.

-_¿Yyy uunnn beesiiitoo de buuueeennas nnooooocheees?_- el rubio le dirigió una mirada de incredulidad- _Uuunno peeequeñiitooo, aaaquí_- continuó señalando su mejilla.

-Eso sí puedo hacerlo- cedió el policía acercándose e inclinándose hacia su amigo. Por supuesto, debía haber imaginado que Mcgarrett no iba a jugar limpio. Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba tumbado sobre su espalda mientras un hambriento Steve le besaba como si el mundo se fuese a terminar en cuestión de horas. A pesar de que su parte razonable, que la tenía, intentaba separarse, la parte que había soñado con ese momento desde hacía tiempo no pudo evitar responder con gran entusiasmo.

-Espera- dijo cuando se separaron para respirar-, no debemos…

-_Está bien, Daaanno, está bien_- murmuró el marine abrazando a su amigo y logrando, por fin, conciliar el sueño.


	28. El Despertar

Sniff... Sniff... Hemos llegado al final...

Aunque algo me dice que más que un final es un hasta luego, es decir, creo que aún queda yvarlcris para rato, ya que tengo nuevas ideas rondándome la cabeza y estoy ansiosa por compartirlas. Sólo necesito algo más de tiempo para escribirlas.

**eminahinata: **Qué bien que te haya divertido Steve con unas copitas de más...

**Arthanis: **Algo me dice que la resaca de Steve se le pasará pronto.

**Mcflurryta: **Tengo que conseguir que este capítulo te guste más que "Convivencia"

**CellyLS: **Aquí está, el día después. Espero que este capítulo te guste. También va dedicado a ti.

**lea1- santome, Vismur: **Quiero pensar que esta vez no tendréis queja... ;)

**L. Sira: **Ya sabes que estoy para lo que quieras. A ver si te gusta.

**LiaCollins: **Ya sabes que no me quedó más remedio que estropear el elemento sorpresa del capítulo que me pediste, pero espero que te guste. A fin de cuentas, tú lo pediste y a ti te lo dedico.

**Maka Jarrah: **Ya hace que no se te ve por los ciberlares...

**bekadekerry**: Mi querida beka... que volvió a dudando entre enviarte a Malone o a Paco Lobatón.

**Kotorimoon**: Gracias mil!

Gracias también a la gente que ha puesto alertas.

* * *

><p>Steve se despertó desorientado y con un dolor de cabeza de mil demonios. Abrió los ojos al sentir un cuerpo presionado contra el suyo y a penas fue capaz de contener la exclamación que se asomó a sus labios mientras notaba cómo su rostro comenzaba a enrojecer conforme los recuerdos de la noche anterior iban recreándose en su mente. Recordaba la sensación de su mano en contacto con ciertas partes del cuerpo de su amigo y, con horror, cada imagen conducía a otra cada vez más comprometedora.<p>

No podía evitar pensar que había sido una sensación agradable, pero reconocía que había sobrepasado los límites y sintió pena por Danny quien, con total seguridad, había pasado unos momentos verdaderamente incómodos tratando de ser educado con su borracho compañero y jefe y procurando no darle una bofetada en aquel mismo lugar. Con amargura, supo que esta vez las cosas serían diferentes, Danny era demasiado bueno como para no querer discutir con un Steve bebido, pero hoy le pediría explicaciones y posiblemente la cosas acabase mal.

¿Y él qué le iba a decir? No pensaba excusarse en el alcohol, éste solo le había desinhibido, haciéndole realizar acciones que anhelaba pero que no se atrevía a ejecutar. Tampoco iba a admitir que había sido un error, lo único erróneo había sido esperar tanto.

Sintió deseos de salir corriendo y no volver hasta que estuviese seguro de que el rubio se hubiese marchado, pero, la verdad, esa no era opción para un SEAL que se vanagloriaba de no temerle a prácticamente nada. Además, el vago recuerdo del policía respondiendo a su beso con deseo le daba un poco de esperanza. Por supuesto, en ese momento no estaba muy seguro de si aquello había sucedido de verdad o había sido una fantasía provocada por su estado de embriaguez.

-Oh, Dios… ¿qué voy a hacer?- gimió sin poder contenerse.

Danny se despertó y se encontró cara a cara con la horrorizada expresión del moreno.

-Escucha, Steve, lo siento. Simplemente no pude…

-Danny, no eres tú quien debe disculparse, si no recuerdo mal.- ante las palabras de marine, el rubio sonrió y Steve sintió la necesidad de besarlo de nuevo.- ¿Estamos bien?

-Dímelo tú, que eres el que parece que está a punto de salir corriendo.

El comandante se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Quién, yo?- disimuló-. Creí que me gritarías, que me pegarías un puñetazo y volverías a gritarme.

El detective volvió a sonreír y negó con la cabeza.

-Entonces- aventuró el moreno-, ¿vamos a hacerlo?

-Ahora estás sereno, supongo que sabes lo que haces.

-Anoche lo sabía, también- apuntó Mcgarrett. Danny sacudió la cabeza una vez más.

-No podía arriesgarme. ¿Y si luego te arrepentías? ¿Y si me acusabas de haberme aprovechado de la situación? ¿Y si te enfadabas y….?- aquí se detuvo y Steve tuvo una sensación de _dejà vu. _Recordaba haber visto a su compañero con una expresión similar en su rostro. Había algo más que Danny no quería decir.

-¿Y qué, Danny?

El policía clavó su mirada, llena de amargura, en los ojos del SEAL, a quien se le rompía el alma al verlo así.

-¿Y si te alejabas de mí y me destrozabas el corazón de nuevo?

-Danno…- Steve rodeó a su compañero con sus brazos, con tanta fuerza que el rubio creyó que se quedaría sin respiración en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, no se quejó, absorbiendo cada momento de ese abrazo y aferrándose a su amigo.

Cómo pasó de un momento tan sumamente intenso a encontrarse de nuevo tumbado en la cama con un frenético SEAL encima intentando arrancarle la camisa, era algo que se escapaba a su entendimiento, pero daba igual. Estaba bien así.

* * *

><p>-Mmmm…. Danny.<p>

De todas las expresiones que había imaginado que tendría el marine durante el sexo, desde luego, aquella no era la que se le había pasado por la mente.

Steve estaba ahora arrodillado en la cama y mirándose las rodillas con timidez.

Hasta entonces, el moreno se había mostrado exultante ante la visión que tenía ante él. **_Su Danny_**, a quien tanto había deseado desde hacía mucho tiempo. Había tardado en ser consciente de ello, pero en cuanto lo hizo, se percató de que la presencia del rubio en su vida era como respirar. Sin él no era nada, no estaba completo.

Por supuesto, Danny ya lo había sabido. Desde el preciso instante en que tuvo que decidir entre volver a Jersey o quedarse en aquella isla "infestada de piñas" para ayudarle a él.

El Comandante estaba seguro de que nunca se agradecería lo suficiente. Ahora se daba cuenta de que aquello, más que una acción de amistad, había sido un acto de amor, y pensar en ello hacía que quisiese llorar y reír de felicidad al mismo tiempo. Llenándose su pecho de una agradable sensación de calidez, como si el amor de Danny lo envolviese por completo.

-Oh, Danny. Cuánto tiempo hemos desperdiciado- había dicho sucumbiendo a la pasión y el deseo mientras acariciaba su abdomen y continuaba bajando.

Sin embargo, ahora parecía avergonzado y el policía no comprendía qué era lo que había ocurrido para que se produjese aquel cambio de actitud.

Tal vez se había arrepentido de pronto. Posiblemente el SEAL acabase de recordar que a él le gustaban las mujeres y se estuviese preguntando qué hacía su mano acariciando el erecto miembro de su mejor amigo. El detective se sintió presa del pánico y, posiblemente, éste sentimiento se reflejó en su expresión, porque Steve le sonrió tiernamente y le acarició con cariño antes de depositar un suave beso en sus labios.

-Está todo bien- aseguró-. Sólo quiero pedirte algo.

El rubio se sentía dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por el marine en ese momento. Asintió y Steve se ruborizó.

-Quisiera que. Me gustaría. ¿Podrías?

La versión tímida de Steve no dejaba de denternecer al policía.

-Arranca de una vez, Mcgarrett.

-Desearía que me hablases en portugués.

Eso tampoco lo esperaba. El detective le miró sin poder ocultar lo mucho que le divertía aquello.

-¿Me estás pidiendo lo que creo que me pides?

El SEAL asintió sin disimular su vergüenza. Danny levantó el rostro de su amigo, lo besó con pasión en los labios y comenzó a depositar más besos en su cuello mientras lo recostaba contra la cama. Cuando estuvo cerca del oído del marine, comenzó a susurrar.

- _Então você quer que eu fale contigo em português, hein? Isso te excita? Seus desejos são ordens para mim. Eu sou seu fiel servo e minha missão é te satisfazer e te fazer feliz.**[1]**_

-Dios… Danny

- _Você é tão lindo. Seu corpo é um sonho. Você não tem nem ideia das vezes que eu imaginei como seria me perder nele_.**[2]** – seguía susurrando el policía mientras su mano recorría con pereza el excitado miembro del marine.

Steve no pudo contener un gemido. Danny había abandonado las inmediaciones del oído de su compañero y centró su atención en el pecho del moreno.

- _Você me faz morrer de vontade de te lamber e beijar todo seu corpo, para descobrir qual o seu sabor_.**[3]**- ahora su boca estaba cerca de la mano que continuaba administrándole placer. La mano se retiró y Danny se dispuso a sustituírla. El SEAL le detuvo.

-¡Para! Danny, por Dios, para. Si sigues así no creo que aguante.

El rubio sonrió, complacido al saber que simplemente con sus palabras podía conducir al marine a la locura.

-Eso está bien… porque también me apetece ver tu expresión al llegar al orgasmo. _Você me deixa tão excitado. Creio que já não posso esperar para te sentir dentro de mim.**[4]**_

-Oh, Danny…

Steve no aguantó más, con un rápido movimiento invirtió las posiciones de forma que él estaba de nuevo encima y comenzó a frotarse contra su amigo, haciendo que los dos gimieran a la vez.

* * *

><p>No había palabras para describir aquello. El SEAL era consciente de que sin Danny nada volvería a ser igual. Sólo él podía hacer que se olvidase del mundo, de todo lo que no fuese sentir el palpitante miembro de su amigo entre sus manos… o en cualquier otra parte de su cuerpo.<p>

Mientras se dejaba llevar por la pasión, no podía dejar de pensar en que, si aquello era un sueño, no quería despertar jamás. La complicidad que tenían ellos dos los hacía increíbles en la cama, o al menos para él así era.

Desde luego, había sido una gran idea hacer que su compañero se mudase a vivir con él. Había conseguido descubrir cosas sobre el policía que jamás hubiese imaginado, pero sobretodo, había hecho el mejor de los descubrimientos. Estaba enamorado y era correspondido.

-Mmmmm… Danny… ¿Qué te parece un baño de espuma?

El rubio soltó una carcajada desde el pecho de Steve, donde estaba apoyado, exhausto tras una intensiva sesión de sexo descontrolado.

-¿Ahora quieres eso? ¿Hay más fantasías tuyas que deba saber?

-Ya te las iré contando a su debido tiempo- dijo el marine, consciente de que si las soltaba todas en ese momento, el policía se preguntaría cuánto tiempo había dedicado a pensar en ello. De hecho, él mismo se lo preguntaba, sabiendo que su subconsciente ya había averiguado mucho antes que él los sentimientos que albergaba hacia su amigo.

-De acuerdo. Luego yo te contaré las mías.

Y Steve no pudo pensar en otra cosa durante las siguientes semanas. Al parecer, aún quedaba mucho por descubrir.

FIN

* * *

><p>[1] Así que quieres que te hable en portugués, ¿eh? ¿Eso te excita? Tus deseos son órdenes para mí. Soy tu fiel sirviente y mi misión es complacerte y hacerte feliz.<p>

[2] Eres tan hermoso. Tu cuerpo es un sueño. No tienes ni idea de las veces que me he imaginado cómo sería perderme en él.

[3] . Haces que me muera de ganas por lamerte, por besarte por todo el cuerpo, por averiguar a qué sabes.

[4] Me pones tan caliente… Creo que ya no puedo esperar a sentirte dentro de mí.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, pues esto ha sido todo. Tengo que daros las gracias por el apoyo que habéis dado a este fic. La verdad es que ha sido tremendamente divertido escribirlo y no sería así de no ser por la gente que me ha animado con sus hermosas palabras y sus divertidas peticionessugerencias.**

**Os estoy tan agradecida que espero de corazón que este final sea de vuestro agrado.**

**Este capítulo es para vosotros.**


End file.
